Remaining Together
by LeeLeeRm
Summary: Emily and Samara's life as a married couple and parents of two! Major Fluff!
1. Pilot

Chapter 1 (I own nothing except Ethan and Quinn)

"Ethan stop running! You're gonna break something! Quinn stop drawing on the wall!" A 27 year old Samara Cook-Fields yelled to her two children who were going ballistic. She was pretty sure her wife gave them sugar before going to the pool and left her to fend for herself. A repeat of what she had done the week before when Emily had to watch them for the whole day.

"Ethan lets go watch SpongeBob!" her three year old daughter screeched happily to her two year old brother who happily accepted the offer and sat down with his sister to watch their favorite cartoon. Samara sighed and sat back down to finish her latest design. She was trying to come up with a spring line for her boutique that she named "Aqua" after her wife's obsession with water. She had until next week Tuesday to finish the line and she had about three more designs to do before it was complete. Seeing as it was Friday she didn't have a lot of time, but she was sure she could do it. She knew that since today was Friday Emily didn't have practice the next day or Sunday and she would look after the kids for her and she would have all day to work.

"Hello?" she heard Hanna call out from by her front door. This happened daily as well. Hanna Marin-Rivers would stop by unannounced with her four year old daughter Ashley so she could play with her two little cousins.

"We're in here Hanna!" Samara called back from the dining room table. Since the dining room and kitchen were connected to the living room she could keep an eye on her kids and do her work at the same time.

"Hey Samara. Where's your wife?" Hanna asked letting go of Ashley's hand so she could go play with Quinn and Ethan.

"At practice as usual." She replied with a knowing smile. "You want some coffee?" She asked standing up to get some.

"Sure. I want to hang out with you today. Caleb is out at another one of those stupid tech conventions thingies and is gonna be gone for a week. I really just want a girlfriend to hang with.

"Not that I'm trying to get rid of you, but what about Spencer and Aria?" Samara asked setting a mug filled with coffee in front of Hanna and sitting down next to her, her designs forgotten.

"Spencer is at work and Aria and Ezra both have the day off and want to spend family time together with Kyle." Hanna said referring to Aria and Ezra's six year old son Kyle.

"Oh. What about Toby?" Samara asked curiously.

"He is at work too." Hanna shrugged.

"Wow so we're the only people on earth that don't have to work." Samara chuckled.

"Well at least you have a job. I'm just a lonely house wife. My husband makes enough money to support us financially so my job is to be boring and sit in the house all day. That is not as fun as it seems." Hanna complained and Samara laughed.

"Yeah well, if it was up to me Emily wouldn't be working either. I don't like having her gone all day knowing that my gorgeous wife is somewhere in a swimsuit for every pervert with eyes to stare at her." Samara said in a very overprotective tone.

"Wow, overprotective much?" Hanna grinned.

"With a wife like Emily I have to be. Women just throw themselves at her feet, and sometimes I can't help but think one day she's gonna realize that she's way out of my league and divorce me for some twenty year old Australian model" Samara vented.

"Are you kidding? Do you want to know what Emily says about you to us when we go out?" Hanna asked and Samara gave her a small nod. "She always talks about how lucky she is to have you, and that you're so great with the kids, and how she thinks you're super sexy. She loves you so much, and I'm sure that she will never ever leave you for a twenty year old Australian model." Hanna told her very seriously. "Now an eighteen year old Australian model I can't make any promises" She joked. Samara laughed.

"Thank you Hanna. I really appreciate you telling me that. It's just that I let my insecurities get the best of me sometimes."

"Well don't! You're a beautiful, married, fashion designing mother of two! If that's not hot I don't know what is!" Hanna smiled. Samara couldn't help but smile back.

"Thanks Hanna. You truly are a great friend. Now I really want to play tickle monster with the kids." Samara giggled.

"Let's do it!" Hanna cheered and they went to go play with their beautiful children.  
>_<p>

Emily's POV

As much as I love swimming and competing I really want to go home and spend some time with my wife and kids. I'm really happy that tomorrow is Saturday and I can spend all day with Ethan and Quinn while Samara works on Aqua. My teammates are great and all, but they don't compare in the slightest bit to my family. I love my wife and kids with everything in me and nothing can ever mean more to me than my two wonderful kids and amazing wife.

I climb out of the pool when the coach tells us that we are finished for the day. I'm that practice is over, but I still can't see my family yet considering Samara asked me to go to the grocery store and pick up all the things on the list she gave me. Yes, I am completely whipped when it came to Samara, but do I care? Not at all. I'd rather be whipped than one of those spouses that don't do what their spouse says and they always argue. I just try to make her happy in every way I can.

"Fields! I need to talk to you!" My couch yelled out.

"Yes coach?" I ask walking up to him.

"Your wife is that designer Samara Cook right?" He asked.

"Yes sir, may I ask why?"

"My wife is a huge fan and she asked me to ask you when the spring line is going to be out…" He asked nervously.

I smirked knowing him all too well, "Coach does your wife wanna know or do you want know?" I asked.

"Well, I want to know because I want to buy her a new piece of Aqua for her birthday. I just need to know if it'll be out before her birthday." He blushed.

"When if your wife's birthday?"

"May 14th"

"That's my daughter Quinn's birthday! So it'll definitely be done by then. I actually think the dead line is next Tuesday and the premiere is like three weeks after that. So like April something?" I told him. "Hold on let me call Samara." I pulled out my cellphone and pressed speed dial number one which is Samara's number and the phone started the call. She picked up after the first ring.

"Hello?" She answered laughing and panting.

"Hey sweetie, my coach was wondering when the Aqua spring line is gonna be released."

"Uhhh…..I really don't know. Around April 10 or so…." She answered.

"Okay, thank you. That's all I needed babe. Okay see you soon….Love you too….Bye." and with that we hung up, "So yeah coach, around April 10th."

"Thank you Emily. You really made my job as a husband a lot easier." He chuckled.

"Not really coach. The Aqua spring collection has like eighty pieces in it, and they'll all be extremely stylish so you won't know which to choose. So sorry coach, you have a lot more work to do…" I laughed as he grumbled something under his breath.

"I don't see how you girls do it. When a guy wants an outfit all he looks for is if it fits. We could honestly care less about matching and styles. Comfort is the key with guys." He laughed.

"You guys are so simple, but coach I have to go. I'll see you Monday." I smiled and walked to the locker room to shower and get dressed.  
>_<p>

Emily found herself at the grocery store finding all the items that her wife wrote down on list. She already had most of what she needed all she needed now was milk and her kids favorite cereals. As she was turning the corner he basket collided with the another.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Emily heard a familiar voice say and she looked up to see her first love Maya ….


	2. Mine

Chapter two

Emily stood there in shock that Maya was standing in front of her. Maya seemed to be just as shocked considering they hadn't seen each other since they were both in eleventh grade. Not only had Maya brutally broken Emily's heart, she stomped on a billion times by telling Emily that she had cheated on her several times with a few guys and lots of girls, and now here they both were staring at each other at a grocery store.

"Emily." Maya whispered. The sound of her voice brought back all the painful memories, all the lying, all the heartache, and all the things Samara did to help her love again.

"Hello Maya, nice to see you again." Emily fake smiled.

"Yeah, you too." Maya took this time to really take in Emily's appearance. Her perfectly toned body, her long flowing back hair, and the one thing that made Maya's blood boil, Emily's platinum wedding ring that sat happily on her left ring finger.

"Maya? Did you hear me?" Emily called breaking Maya out of her thoughts of rage.

"Huh? No, I'm sorry what?" Maya asked.

"I asked what you were doing back in Rosewood. I thought you moved to San Francisco?"

"Yeah I did, I moved back to Rosewood about a month ago. There was so much I missed about Rosewood." Maya said looking intently at Emily.

"Well, maybe my wife and I can have you over for dinner one evening. I'm sorry, but I really should get going. Nice seeing you again." Emily started to walk away.

"Wait Em! I need your number." Maya called after her.

Emily winced at her nickname. "Please call me Emily, Em is reserved for my wife and friends. My number is the same as its always been." And with that she walked away.

"Bye Emily." Maya whispered and continued her grocery shopping.  
>_<p>

"Honey I'm home!" Emily called in a very "I Love Lucy" way.

"In the kitchen baby!" she heard her wife call back. She slowly walked to the kitchen with her hands full of grocery bags. As she came into Samara's view she saw her wife basically laying on the dining room table with colored pencils scattered all around her. She was working on one of the final pieces for Aqua.

"Hey babe." Emily said as she sat the bags on the counter and looked around the living room looking for any sign of her kids as she started putting the groceries away. "Where are Ethan and Quinn?"

"Hanna took them and Ashley to get ice cream. It's nice to see you too, Sweetie." Samara giggled as she sat up on the table.

"Aw baby, I'm sorry. It's really nice to see you." Emily smiled and kissed her wife passionately. She missed Samara with every fiber in her being and was ecstatic to see her.

"Mmhm, That's more like it." Samara joked. She pulled Emily in for another kiss. Emily wrapped her arms around Samara's waist and lifted her off of the table, letting Samara wrap her legs around her.

"Mmm, wait Em! What about the groceries?" Samara asked.

"I already put them away silly!" Emily laughed at her wife's cluelessness.

"Oh, well carry on!" and their lips were attached once again. They made their way up to their bedroom not to be seen for the rest of their alone time.  
>_<p>

Hanna Marin-Rivers sat in Dairy Queen with her daughter, niece, and nephew. They were having a really good time, and Hanna knew that Samara and Emily appreciated the alone time. They had taken Ashley overnight many times in order for she and Caleb to have some alone time together. This was her way of repaying them, and she really liked spending time with the kids. She's always loved kids, and she's always wanted a large family. This was the next best thing.

"Auntie Hanna, where do babies come fwom?" She heard her three year old niece ask.

"Uh Quinn, ask mommy that okay?" Hanna answered nearly choking on her ice cream. She looked over at Ethan playing with his superman toy. "Ethan, do you some more ice cream?"

"No tank you TeeTee Hanna" He replied. TeeTee is his way of saying Auntie since he can't say auntie right. Hanna smiled at her well behaved bunch.

"Okay guys I'm gonna call Mommy and Mama and see if they want to go to Chuck E Cheese! How does that sound?" Hanna asked over excited. She really was just a big kid. All the kids nodded excitedly and she pulled out her phone to call Emily. The phone rang two times before a panting Emily picked up.

"Hello?" She panted out.

Hanna smirked, know all too well what was going on. "Em, I'm giving you and Samara half an hour to finish then we are going to Chuck E Cheese okay?" Hanna told her.

"Alright Hanna. Samara stop it!" She giggled. "We'll see you in a half an hour!" Emile said into the phone. Hanna then heard some rustling.

"Bye Hanna!" She heard Samara yell and the phone hung up. Hanna chuckled and put her phone away.

"Okay guys finish your ice cream and then we are going to go to Chuck E Cheese!" Hanna shouted excitedly making the kids cheer. She pulled out her phone again dialing Aria's number.

"Hello?" she heard Aria answer.

"Hey sorry to bother you, Emily, Samara and I were just wondering if you and Ezra wanted to bring Kyle to Chuck E Cheese with us?"

"Yeah, totally. Ezra keeps trying to read Shakespeare to him and Kyle looks like he's about to die of boredom" Aria giggled.

"Alright we're meeting at Em's house okay?"

"Alright sounds good. See you there." And with that Aria hung up the phone. She then called Spencer's phone. She felt really bad because they found out that Spencer wasn't allowed to have kids while she was rising in her law firm. The doctor strongly recommended that they don't have a baby because the stress would surely kill the baby. They weren't too sad about it because they knew that Spencer would make partner quickly and they would be allowed to conceive then, but seeing Ashley, Kyle, Quinn, and Ethan had to be hard for them, knowing that everyone else had a child except for them.

"Hello?" Spencer answered.

"Hey Spence, I wanted to know if you and Toby wanted to come to Chuck E Cheese with us. I really want to beat you in air hockey." Hanna joked.

Spencer laughed and rolled her eyes. "Sure. When are you guys going?"

"Well, we are going to meet up at Em's house and then go. So like half an hour?"

"Alright see you soon Hanna."

Hanna hung up the phone and looked at the kids. "Okay guys, are you finished, because we have a twenty minute drive." Hanna said gathering all of their things.

"Wait mommy! I have to pee!" Ashley cried.

"Okay guys lets go." She picked up Ethan and grabbed Quinn's hand and they made their way to the bathroom. On the way there Hanna saw someone she never thought she would see again.

"Maya?" Hanna called.

"Oh, hi Hanna. Nice to see you." Maya smiled. She wasn't really looking at Hanna, but at the little boy and girl that Hanna had with her. She couldn't get past how much they looked like Emily. Besides the blue eyes and Quinn's blonde hair they could've been Emily's twins.

"Mommy, why is that lady staring at Quinn and Ethan like that?" Ashley whispered up to her mom. Hanna smirked knowing that she was getting jealous of the fact that Emily had kids with someone else.

Hanna hated Maya with everything in her when he broke Emily's heart in eleventh grade. If it wasn't for Hanna calling Samara and setting her up on a blind date with Emily, Emily probably would still be heartbroken over the bitch that Maya is.

"Oh, no reason sweetie. She just thinks that Auntie Em and Auntie Samara have cute kids." Hanna said loud enough for Maya to hear.

Maya's rage level was at a new high. She couldn't believe that her Emily was married and had not one but two kids with someone else. She knows she did wrong when they were together, but she was hoping that Emily would wait for her. That's the whole reason Maya came back, to get Emily back.

"Well Maya, as nice as this was I have to take my daughter to pee, then I have to take Samara and Emily's kids back." She told her rubbing it in even more, "Goodbye" Hanna fake smiled and walked to rest of the way to the bathroom.  
>_<p>

Emily had just gotten out the shower and was getting dressed while her wife did her make up. She didn't know how to tell Samara about Maya coming back, she really didn't want Samara to think that she still had feelings for Maya. That's the last thing she felt for Maya. All she wanted to do was be honest with Samara, but she didn't know how to tell her.

"Okay, just tell her and be honest. She won't get mad!" a voice in her head told her. She agreed in her head and took a deep breath.

"Baby, can I tell you something?" She asked sitting on the counted next to the sink when Samara was applying makeup.

"Of course you can. What's up?"

"When I was at the store today, I ran into someone from my past…" Emily trailed off.

"Okay, who?" Samara asked slightly amused.

"Maya…."


	3. Chuck E Cheese

Chapter three

Samara dropped her eyeliner pencil and stared at Emily in shock.

"Maya? As in the Maya that cheated on you and left you heartbroken?" Samara asked slightly pissed off.

Emily was hesitant to answer at first. "Yes that Maya."

"Did she try to talk to you? Was she hitting on you? God, I'm gonna kill her!" Samara shouted turning extremely angry.

"Baby its okay. All we said was hello and goodbye. That's all, oh and I said maybe my wife and I would invite her to dinner and I was totally lying!" Emily said doing her best to calm Samara down.

"It's not okay Emily! She hurt you so bad! You used to have nightmares about her, you stopped eating, and you almost passed out! I've wanted to kick her ass for about ten years now!" Samara yelled.

"Babe you're letting her get under your skin. It's not like I see her every day! It's one time! I don't even want to see her, wanna know why?" Samara nodded. "Because I love you! I'm married to you, and I have been for the past six years! I have two kids with you, and I wake up next to you! Maya is absolutely nothing to me, just a little bump from my past, and you are every part of my future. So please stop being jealous when there is absolutely nothing to be jealous about."

Samara visibly calmed down and pulled Emily into a fierce kiss. She had tears running down her face and in that moment she and Emily knew that nothing was gonna change with Maya being back. After their short make out session they finished getting ready.

"Great now I have to do my eye makeup all over again. See what your words of love do to me?" Samara joked as she wiped the mascara trails from her cheeks and started all over again. Emily pulled on a grey t-shirt and some jeans followed by a black leather jacket and her black boots. Samara had to admit, she looked good. Emily's phone buzzed on the sink as Samara looked at the screen.

"Hey babe can you answer that I have to go get my purse from the car." Emily called from the bedroom.

"Yeah I got it!" Samara called back. The number on the screen was not saved under a contact so she had no idea who it was. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hello, may I speak to Emily?" the voice asked.

"She's not here right now, but I'm her wife I can take a message." Samara said politely.

"Yes, can you tell her Maya called?" Maya replied.

"Oh, you're Maya? How did you get this number?" Samara asked pissed off.

"Her number is the same as it's always been. Why does it matter?" Maya asked slightly offended.

"Because you fucked up with her and now she's mine, so back off." Samara whisper-yelled.

"Look Samara, Emily was supposed to be mine and she only married you because I messed up. I'm pretty sure that if we spent a little time together she would see who she really loves and divorce your ass in two seconds. Emily and I are soul mates and there is nothing you can do to change that!" Maya spat back.

"Oh really? Was she your soul mate while you were fucking all those people you slut?" Samara yelled and when Maya didn't answer she laughed without humor, "Exactly, now stay away from me wife! And don't ever call her again or I won't hesitate to kick your ass!" Samara yelled and hung up the phone. She then blocked Maya's number and erased the call logs so Emily wouldn't know. She was not gonna let some girl come in a ruin her marriage, she loved Emily way too much to let her slip away.

"Baby who was it?" Emily asked walking into the bathroom looking through her purse for her favorite lipstick.

"Wrong number." Samara lied.

"Oh I hate when that happens. Okay, which color should I wear a darker pink, a lighter pink, or no lipstick?"

"No lipstick." Samara answered.

"Okay, but why?"

"Because you look better without any make up on." Emily smiled and kissed her wife before fixing her hair.

"Samara! Emily! Are you guys ready?" They heard Hanna call from downstairs.

"Yeah we'll be down in a second!" Samara called and put her makeup away. They heard little footsteps running up the stairs, and the next thing they knew their two kids came running into the bathroom.

"Mommy! Momma! I missed you sooo much!" Quinn yelled and threw herself into Emily's arms.

"Really you missed us that much? You were only with auntie Hanna for a little while." Emily said picking Quinn up and setting her on her hip. Samara did the same with Ethan. Ethan was a very quiet little boy. Quinn was the opposite, she talked all day. They both smiled a lot and everyone says that Quinn is the second Samara due to her outgoing personality, and Ethan was the second Emily. He is very shy and outspoken, but always polite and smiley. It was weird because it was Emily that carried Quinn and Samara who carried Ethan. With new science being able to give the traits of another woman to her a child was simple and a very common process now. Now homosexual people could have babies that reflected them both.

Ethan was a brunette with the sparkling blue eyes of Samara and Quinn was blonde with blue eyes like her mother. Besides the eyes and for Quinn the hair both kids were a spitting image of Emily. Their skin tone was fair and Quinn's height definitely mirrored Emily. For a three year old Quinn was already the height of any average four year old and she had just turned three about two months ago. The doctor predicted she might even be a little bit taller than Emily.

"What about you E man? Did you have fun?" Samara asked her son.

" Yes mommy." He answered with a big smile. This made Emily and Samara smile and they turned off the lights and made their way downstairs with their children in their arms.

"Hey Han. Thanks for taking them to get ice cream, I really appreciate it." Emily said sincerely. As much as she loves her family she'd been dying for that alone time with Samara. Having amazing friends that will do things like that for you really are a blessing.

"Are you kidding me? How many times have you guys watched Ashley when Caleb and I needed alone time? I actually say sorry to you guys for not taking the kids for a night after the Olympics a few months ago." Hanna smiled.

"It's alright. Okay so are they on their way?" Samara asked looking at her watch. I was already 6:00 and she was starving.

"Yeah Spencer and Toby just left their house and Aria and Ezra should be here any second now." Hanna told them gesturing to the door. Emily and Samara nodded and sat down. Ashley and Quinn took Ethan to get some water.

"Aw, Ashley and Quinn are gonna be the next Hanna and Emily. Best friends forever!" Samara cooed.

"Yeah I feel kinda bad for Ethan and Kyle. They are gonna have two handfuls on their hands." Hanna said.

"Yeah, I wonder if Spencer and Toby are gonna have a boy or girl first." Emily added. Samara and Hanna thought for one second.

"Girl." They both answered at the same time making Emily look at them strangely.

"Why a girl? I think that they will have a girl."

"I just think Toby being the guy he is, will conceive a girl." Hanna explained.

"Being the guy he is? Really?" Samara asked.

"Okay buttface, why do you think that they will have a girl?" Hanna shot back.

Samara giggled, "Because the Hastings only had girls and I think that will be passed on."

"That's a better reason…" They heard Aria say. She was standing there with Kyle and Ezra with amused looks on their faces.

"How did you guys get in here?" Emily asked, puzzled.

"Well, you guys left the front door open." Ezra explained with a small smile. It wasn't weird that he hung out with his former students anymore. He actually enjoyed spending time with the guys and spending time with everyone as a family.

"Wow, we have to remember to lock the door Em" Samara reminded making Emily nod.

"So we're waiting for Spencer and Toby?" Aria asked and they nodded. Aria nodded back and told Kyle to go play with the other kids.

"So Samara, I heard the Aqua is going to be the biggest spring premiere ever. That's pretty huge." Aria said as her and Ezra sat on the couch next to Hanna.

"Yeah, but they also said that about the fall line. I just wish everything didn't change so fast. I feel like as soon as we premier the spring line I have to start the summer line." Samara complained.

"Yeah, but that's fashion, and you happen to be one of the most famous fashion designers right now. It's hard but worth it. I mean do you know how lucky I am to be able to brag at Caleb's work party thing about how Samara Cook is my best friend's wife? The workers wife's get so jealous and basically glare at me. I love it!" Hanna gushed.

"Glad to know why you like me Hanna" Samara joked and they all laughed. Ethan walked into the living room with tears in his eyes and everyone looked at him.

"Aw E man what's wrong?" Emily asked wiping her sons tears.

"I got a booboo." He cried and held up his now red finger.

"What happened?" Emily asked as she kissed the finger better. Kyle walked into the living room.

"He smashed it in the refrigerator's door. I'm sorry it was my fault, I didn't see him there." Kyle apologized.

"Sweetie it's okay accidents happen. He's okay. Go ahead and go back to playing both of you." Emily told him. The both walked back to the other kids.

"We're here!" they hear Spencer and Toby call from the front door and they all make their way over to the door so they can get ready to go.  
>_<p>

Okay guys I promise I will write a fluffy chapter soon! Maybe next chapter or the one after that. Anyways I want you guys to know that this story will have some drama in it. I know that it's not very good so far but I promise it gets better. Maya is not gonna give up yet so stay tuned. I'm also very sorry to all the Spoby fans about not giving them kids it's just that I liked them better without any kids. You won't really see Ezra, Caleb, or Toby in this story because it's too many people to write about lol. But I'm sure you'll like this story!

Until next time,

LeeLeeRm


	4. That Bitch

Chapter 4

"Emily I finished!" Samara called up to her wife happily. Samara had just finished the whole spring line for Aqua. Today is Sunday and she was really happy that she had the rest of the day to spend some time with her family.

"Honey be quiet! I just got Quinn and Ethan down for a nap!" Emily shushed her wife quickly. Samara giggled and walked up the stairs into her and Emily's bedroom. There she found her wife only in her bra and jeans trying to find something in her drawer.

"What are you looking for?" Samara asked walking over to Emily.

"My Hello Kitty t-shirt." Emily replied referring her favorite t-shirt. That shirt meant so much to Emily because her father sent it home to her when she was in college. Samara made sure she washed it correctly and put it in the same drawer every time in order to keep Emily from freaking out.

"It's in the same drawer as always." Samara sighed and plopped down on her bed. She was hoping that Emily was in a cuddling mood, because she sure was. This was their routine Sunday, kids take a nap and they get a cuddle time. In the last couple months those moments were limited due to Emily traveling to Tokyo for the Olympics and winning a gold metal so she had to be interviewed a billion times. All Samara wanted was that Sunday afternoon cuddle while their children slept.

Emily sighed as she found the shirt and pulled it over her head. She was really stressed out with all the pressure her coach was putting on her about beating her old time record and the stress was really starting to hit her. Samara could feel the stress rolling off of Emily and it reminded her of the time she helped Emily lie to her mom about the Danby letter. Nothing troubled Samara more than seeing Emily stressed out. She knew that if the stress got to be too much Emily's ulcer could come back easily.

"Baby, come here." Samara said softly and Emily walked over and laid on the bed next to her. She pulled Emily's body into her lap and stroked her hair softly. Emily sighed in content and she felt all the stress leave her body. She missed moments like this. These moments were the reason Emily married Samara. The sweet moments when Samara would wrap her arms around her and make all the pain go away.

"Em?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Samara kissed her forehead.

"I love you too." And they sat in each other's arms contently.  
>-<p>

"Maya? What are you doing here?" Noel Kahn asked. He was rather surprised to see his old friend on his door step. He had a feeling this had something to do with Emily so he closed the door. He didn't want his Fiancé, and Hanna's long time best friend, Mona to hear.

"Look, I need your help. Who is this Samara girl with my Emily? What does she look like? Who is she?" Maya asked fiercely.

"Do you own any Aqua?" Noel asked.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with Emily's wife?"

"The lady that designs Aqua is her wife." Noel pulled out his cellphone and Googled Samara Cook. "That's her." He showed her a picture from the fall premier of Aqua.

Maya couldn't deny that she was good looking, but no one was good enough for Emily. "I'm officially getting rid of all my Aqua. Anything else I need to know about this lady?" She asked.

"No not really. She's actually a really nice girl. I've hung out with her a few times, she's totally cool. I think you should just back off." Noel said in the nicest way possible.

"Not a chance, but thanks for the info. Tell your girl I said hi." Maya walked off the porch and got into her car. Little did they both know, Mona was standing by the window listening to the entire exchange. She quickly got out her phone and called Hanna.

"Hey Mona, what's up?" Hanna said once she answered.

"Yeah, enough of that. Maya was just at my house asking all these questions about Samara. It was weird. She looked like she was about to kill someone. I think you should tell Emily right away." Mona panicked, not knowing what Maya was capable of. She didn't want to see her friends get hurt knowing she could've done something.

"Mona, I don't think that's a good idea. Emily is already stressed enough and telling her that Maya is trying to get rid of her wife will only add to that."

"Then what are we gonna do?" She asked walking into the bathroom so Noel didn't hear her.

"We could tell Samara or we could keep it a secret." Hanna suggested.

"Maybe should tell Samara. I would feel a lot better knowing that at least she knows. I don't want Emily to suffer because I didn't put my big mouth to good use." Mona said. Hanna giggled at that comment. "Hanna this isn't funny! How would you feel knowing that some girl was after Caleb?"

"I would kill the bitch" Hanna said firmly immediately serious. She didn't want anyone even thinking about taking Caleb away from her.

"Exactly, do you want to see something happen to Samara and then Emily will be hurt like she was in eleventh grade. Remember all the times she cried and skipped school, and we all felt horrible and helpless? I don't want to see that again, so help me out." Mona pleaded.

"Okay, alright. Let's call Samara and tell her to meet us at your house. Then we can tell her. I'm just telling you that she is probably gonna go crazy. She hates anytime someone mentions Maya's name. I mean I do too, but when someone talks about Maya she like flips and starts screaming. There is nothing she hates more than Maya St. Germain." Hanna told her.

"The feeling is definitely mutual. I can't stand the girl. And to have the nerve to come to my front door and talk to my fiancé? Like really? I'm gonna kick her ass for Samara." Mona screamed.

"Whoa Mona calm down. We don't even know what this girl is planning."

"We didn't know what A was planning either, but that never stopped them from doing all of those horrible things to us. I don't think we should take this lightly. She could be dangerous. She was already druggie. Maybe she knows people with guns and stuff!" Mona panted. Never had she shown this much care for Emily, and now it was like she was Emily's BFF.

"Okay Mona I'm gonna call Samara. I'll see you soon." Hanna said and hung up to avoid more of Mona's break down. Mona took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom making sure Noel wasn't around her. When she was positive he wasn't she started to cry knowing that this wasn't gonna end well.  
>-<p>

There they sat in Mona's living room. The room had gotten silent as Hanna and Mona tried to find a way to tell Samara about Maya.

"So is there a reason you called me here?" Samara asked. She wasn't really sure why was woken up from her nap with her wife by a phone call from her wife's best friend.

"We need to tell you something serious." Mona started, "Earlier this afternoon Noel had a visitor. This may make you angry, but we had to tell you. It was Maya." Mona whispered the last bit. Samara had a feeling that this was what this get together was about so she remained relatively calm, but she was still angry.

"And I haven't told this, but Friday when I took the kids for ice cream she was there and all she did was stare at Ethan and Quinn. She was a total creeper and I swear she was about to cry." Hanna told her.

"Also, when she was here she was asking Noel who you were, what you did and all that, and he looked you up on Google and showed you to her. Then she said that she was getting rid of all the Aqua in her closet. Which I don't understand, I mean who in their right mind would get rid of Aqua?" Mona said and flipped her hair. This made Samara smile, but her smile instantly faded and her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh sweetie what's wrong?" Mona asked worriedly. Hanna went and took a seat next to Samara and wiped the tears away.

"I just don't know what this woman is capable of. I've never even seen her. What does she look like?" Samara cried. Mona went to grab her junior year yearbook. When she came back Samara was sobbing into Hanna's shoulder and Hanna was telling her how it was going to be okay. Mona opened her yearbook to Maya's picture and showed it to Samara.

Samara sniffled, "Well, at least I'm prettier than her." She joked. Hanna and Mona giggled.

"Are you kidding, you are a billion times prettier than her! And your fashion sense is so so so much better!" Mona stressed. This made Samara laugh as well.

"Really?" Samara asked and they both nodded, "and you aren't just saying this because I give you guys a fifty percent discount on everything right?" Samara joked.

"No, but if you bump it up to 75 I'll marry you!" Hanna joked and they all shared a big laugh. Samara's phone rang and she knew right away that it was Emily.

"Hey babe, what's up?" She asked happily. She was glad she got all the tears out and now she would be able to talk to Emily about this without breaking down.

"Baby, where are you?" A very sleepy Emily asked. The sound of her voice made her sound so innocent and it made Samara's heart swell.

"Hanna and Mona had to talk to me. I'm leaving now okay? I'll see you in like ten minutes." Samara told her and they said goodbye. "Okay guys I'm gonna go now. Thank you so much for telling me, I'll talk to Emily and we will sort this whole Maya thing out."

"Anytime Samara, and please feel welcome to talk to us anytime. We are always here for you." Mona smiled.

"Thank you. I really appreciate this. I love you both." Samara pulled them both into a hug and left.

"Aw, poor Samara! She really loves Emily and the bitch is trying to steal her. I don't know about you, but I'm gonna do everything in my power to insure that Maya doesn't get near Emily and her family." Mona folded her arms over her chest. Hanna agreed and turned on the tv.

"Did you record Gossip Girl? I have to see what happened!" Hanna exclaimed excitedly. Mona nodded and watched her favorite tv show with her best friend.  
>-<p>

"Em honey, I'm home!" Samara called as she closed the door. Samara saw Quinn run down the stairs.

"Hi Mommy! Where were you? I missed you! Momma and Ethan are asleep together in your room! Let's play dolls!" Quinn gushed excitedly. Samara smiled and hugged her daughter. She loved that Quinn was so animated, and that's why they named her after her best friend Quinn.

"Okay, but I call the doll with the blonde hair!" Samara said. Quinn gasped and turned to face her mother.

"Mom, you know that she's my favorite! You can play with the one with long brown hair." Quinn sassed. Samara loved these moments with her daughter, because she was never close with her mother and she always vowed that when she had kids she would be a better mom.

"But that's not fair! I called the blonde one first!" Samara jokingly argued. They both knew how this was going to end. Samara would end up playing with the brunette and Quinn got the blonde. Quinn gave her a fake glare.

"Fine whatever." Samara scoffed playfully, " I like brunettes anyway." And she stomped into Quinn's room to play with her daughter until she had to talk to her wife. That was conversation she was dreading, but needed to have. But right now she wanted to just relax and forget all about Maya.


	5. Dad?

Hey guys So, there's something I have to tell you guys. Please read Fender18's amazing story! It's called Secret Truths and it's soooooo good! It's an Emily/Spencer story! It is my all-time favorite story. Thank you Fender18 for writing an amazing story, and for telling you fans to read my story! I really appreciate. So let's get started!

LeeLeeRm  
>-<p>

Chapter 5

Emily woke up with her son in her arms. She got out of bed careful not to wake up her son knowing his naps had to be long or he got cranky. She looked over at the clock noticing it was just a little past one in the afternoon. Ethan would be up in about half an hour and she didn't know where Quinn was. Pausing, she listened to see if she heard any noises that told her Quinn was awake. Not hearing anything, she quickly made her way to Quinn's room immediately fearing the worse. Upon arriving she saw her wife and daughter watching The Little Mermaid movie on Quinn's small tv, and she let out a huge sigh in relief.

"Mommy, can I be a princess?" She heard her daughter ask. Samara was really good with things like this and Emily knew her answer was going to be good.

"You are a princess. You're my princess." Samara cooed softly making Emily and Quinn smile brightly. They still hadn't noticed Emily's presence so she walked slowly up to them and started tickling Quinn like crazy.

"Ahhhhh! Mommy help me!" Quinn laughed trying to get her mom to stop tickling her. Samara immediately jumped to Quinn's aid tickling her wife back. Once Samara got Emily under control Quinn jumped on top of them both and attacked Emily too.

"Hey no fair! Two against one!" Emily laughed. As if on cue a little Ethan came running into the room as fast as his little legs would take him. He heard the commotion and wanted to play too. "Ethan help momma!" Emily pleaded and Ethan ran to tickle Samara. Samara climbed off of Emily and told Quinn to keep tickling her while she took care of Ethan. Samara scooped Ethan into her arms and began tickling him.

Emily started to gain the upper hand with Quinn and flipped her over so now she was on top tickling her. Quinn was laughing and calling for Samara to help her.

"Hold on princess, I have to make sure your brother doesn't come attack me!" Samara called back to her and kept tickling Ethan. Samara placed Ethan on Quinn's bed next to Quinn and Emily and began tickling all three of her loved ones. They were all laughing super hard when they heard the doorbell ring.

"I got it." Emily said, Samara nodded and continued playing with her children. Emily walked down the stairs and to the door. When she opened it she saw the one person she hadn't seen since her wedding day. Her father.

"Dad?" Emily said with tears in her eyes. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms tightly around her dad. She hadn't seen him in six years due to the demands of the army.

"Oh Emmy! I missed you so much. Wow, you look beautiful." Wayne said stepping back a little to fully look at his daughter.

"How long are you here for?"

"I'm here to stay." Wayne replied smiling. His duty with the Army was fulfilled, he was officially home. Emily's tears finally came down and she hugged her dad again. Wayne smiled bigger and hugged her tighter. "Well, are you gonna let me in?" He chuckled.

"Yes, of course. You have to meet Quinn and Ethan!" Emily smiled an enormous smile remembering that this will be the first time her dad would meet her children.

"Yes, I do. I'm sorry that I haven't been around to meet my grandchildren or to spend time with your wife" He started, "But now that I'm here to stay I'm gonna make up for lost time."

Emily hugged her dad once more. "I'm gonna go get them, I'll be right back. " And she hurried up the steps to get her kids and wife. She arrived in Quinn's room saw her wife and kids coloring in a one of the millions of coloring books. When Samara heard footsteps coming towards the room she looked up. Seeing her wife in tears she immediately went into overprotective mode.

"Emily, what's wrong? Who was at the door? Are you okay?" Samara stood and made her way over to Emily.

"No, Babe nothing's wrong. My Dad is back!" Emily rejoiced. Samara smiled and pulled Emily into her arms.

"Is he still down there?" Samara asked tucking a stray piece of hair behind Emily's ear. Emily nodded and placed a light kiss on her wife's lips. "Well, let's not keep him waiting." Samara's smile mirrored Emily and she picked up Quinn while Emily picked up Ethan and they walked down stairs.

When Wayne saw his daughter and her family walk down the stairs he stood and smiled widely.

"Dad, this is Ethan and Quinn, your grandchildren, and you remember Samara." Emily said unable to wipe the smile off of her face. Wayne reached over and grabbed Ethan up into his arms.

"Hello Ethan, I'm your papa." Wayne said to his grandson. He set Ethan on the floor and bent down next to Quinn. "Hey Quinn, aren't you a beauty? I'm papa Wayne. It's really nice to meet you." Wayne stood up. "And Samara! It's so great to see you again. Last time I laid eyes on you, you were a blushing bride. You look even more beautiful now. I heard that Aqua is a huge hit. I'm so proud of you." He pulled Samara into a big hug. Emily smiled hugely seeing her dad interact with her family.  
>-<p>

"Dad where is mom?" Emily asked as she sat the last tray of food on the table. After getting situated, Emily and Samara made lunch for Wayne while he spent some time with Quinn and Ethan.

"She had a very important meeting with some people about the house." He answered.

"What about the house? Is something happening?"

"Nothing is happening with the house, the bank just had to be notified that I would be back from now on your mother just thought that while she did that I should come see you guys." Wayne answered.

"So Mr. Fields, how does it feel to be home?" Samara asked.

"Please Samara, call me Wayne. We're family now. So tell me a little bit about yourself. I know we haven't really has a chance to talk considering the only time I've seen you was at Emily's eighteenth birthday party and your wedding."

"Um, okay. I'm originally from Australia, and I moved here when I was 15. I came here on scholarship to the most talented arts school in Pennsylvania. I actually graduated early and started my studies in fashion when I was about 17 and a half and then Emily and I started dating and she motivated me to start my own line." Samara told him.

"Wow, I didn't know you were from Australia. If you don't mind me asking, how do you speak with an America accent?"

"I took a lot of classes. I just wanted to fit in at school and so I tried really hard to get rid of the one thing that made me different." Samara said, "But now that it's gone, I kinda miss it. It was what defined me you know?"

"Yeah, well I think you have something bigger than an accent that defines you." Wayne laughed.

"Yeah I do, your daughter." Samara replied looking at Emily. Emily blushed and stared lovingly at her wife.

"Whoa, Momma! You're all red!" Quinn yelled. Samara, Emily and Wayne laughed.

"She's adorable. I don't think I've ever seen such cute kids. Well, both their parents are beautiful, so it was inevitable." Wayne told them truthfully.

"Thank you, but what about Emily? I'm sure she was a beautiful kid. That's why they're so beautiful."

"I'm not gonna comment on that, considering that was meant for Emily." Wayne laughed. He was so happy that there was a woman that treated Emily right. He didn't want to see his only little girl to be with someone that was gonna be a horrible spouse.

"Momma, I full" Ethan said.

"Okay." Emily stood and picked up Ethan. "I'm going to go get him cleaned up." Emily announced and walked upstairs to the bathroom.

Samara looked around and made sure Emily was out of earshot. "Hey Wayne, do you have the technology to find out everything about someone?" Samara asked.

"Yes of course I do, why? Is someone bothering you or Emily?" Wayne asked firmly.

"Kind of, there's this girl named Maya. She's Emily's ex, and she really wants to get Emily back. The only thing is I don't really know her and I've only seen her through picture so I don't know what she's capable of. I have reason to believe that she's dangerous considering that she used be heavily involved in drugs, and all I want to do is protect Emily. It's just that I have no idea how to do that." Samara explained to him.

"Alright. What's her full name?" Wayne asked pulling out his phone a dialing a number.

"Maya St. Germaine." Samara answered him.

"Hello, this is Colonel Fields. I need a favor….I need you to look up all info on Maya St. Germain of Rosewood."

"And san Francisco." Samara added.

"And also San Francisco…yes call me when you have all the information. Thank you." Wayne hung up the phone "Done. I'll text you all the info you need to know." Wayne smiled.

"Thank you so much." Samara smiled and hugged Wayne tightly.

"No problem, this is my family we're talking about. I don't want to see anything happen to you or Emily or your children. I love you all, and if anything ever happened to you that I could've prevented 'd never be able to forgive myself." Wayne smiled. Emily walked back into the kitchen with a now clean Ethan.

"Hey guys, what are you guys talking about?" Emily asked as she sat Ethan back in his chair.

"Nothing, just about how the army was. Your dad has a lot of interesting stories." Samara lied smoothly.

"Yup." Wayne agreed. He knew that lying to Emily was wrong, but it was for safety, so he went along with it. Emily smiled again and sat to have a conversation with them. Her life was officially perfect  
>-<p>

After lots of talking, a bunch of home movies, dinner, and coffee Emily's father left. He was coming back the next day to take Quinn and Ethan to the zoo so Emily and Samara could spend the whole day together and he could get to know his grandchildren a little better. Emily and Samara had just bathed the kids and put them to bed, now they had the rest of the night to themselves.

"Emily, I love your dad. He's everything that I imagined him and more. And I see where you get your charm from, that man could charm a lion out of eating him. I just can't ask for a better family." Samara told her wife as she climbed into her king sized bed.

"Thank you baby, he really loves you. I've never seen him so happy before. Thank you." Emily said as she pulled out some pajamas.

"For what?" Samara asked walking over to her wife.

"Being you." Samara kissed her wife passionately. Emily pulled away after about ten seconds. "I Love you Samara. So much."

"I love you too." Samara finished the sentence with a peck and walked back over to the bed. Emily began pulling her clothes off one by one. Samara couldn't take her eyes off of Emily's perfectly sculpted body. Emily was wearing a very tasteful baby blue bra and panty set. Samara was pretty sure she had bought it from Victoria secret and she was loving it.

"Can I help you?" Emily giggled.

"Huh?" Samara snapped out of her daydreams and wiped the drool from her chin. Emily burst out laughing.

"You're such a perv! Stop staring at me."

"I can't." Samara walked over to her wife once again and ran her hands all over the brunette's body making Emily moan. "You're so goddamn sexy, I can't help myself." She started leaving wet kisses all over Emily's neck.

"Oh god Samara. That feels so good." Emily moaned and Samara started walking them to the bed slowly. Once they got to the bed Samara quickly climbed on top of Emily kissing her hard. Emily loved when Samara was rough with her. It showed Samara's dominance and that was a major turn on considering Samara wasn't really a demanding person. Except for in bed.

Emily pulled Samara's shirt over her head and their lips reattached as soon as the shirt was discarded. Samara let Emily unbutton her pants and help her take them off. Samara started her attack on Emily's neck all over again. She quickly found her sweet spot and sucked hard there.

"Oh Samara, you make me feel so good." Emily cried out. All the noises that Emily was making was turning Samara on so much that it actually hurt. After all these years you would think that they wouldn't have such intimate sex life, but the heat between them was still very much there.

"This would so much better with some sexy music" Emily said and picked up her remote for the stereo in their bedroom. One Wish by Ray J started playing and the night continued.

All that was heard for the rest of the night was cries of pleasure, moans, groans, and the slow sexy songs that played from the radio. Samara and Emily showed each other how much they really loved each other.  
>-<p>

"Yes. Thank you. I really appreciate all your help Jason." Maya said to Jason Dilaurentis.

"No problem, but can I ask you why you need all this stuff?" Jason asked. He was so confused as to why Maya had showed up at his house asking him for favors.

"Let's just say, there are gonna be some major changes in a very short period of time. Thank you again. I'll see you soon. Or better yet you'll see me soon" Maya smiled and walked back to her car. She finally had all she needed for her plan. She was positive this was gonna work, and no matter what Samara said or did, Emily was hers again. She just didn't know it yet.  
>-<p>

Okay! Another chapter done! I know the love scene was horrible, but that's about as close as I can get to a sex scene. I suck at those! Like I said at the top, Don't forget to read Fender18's amazing story Secret Truths! And I'm sorry for not posting for two whole days! I was at my Aunts house and she didn't have a computer that I could use.

Until next time,

LeeLeeRm.


	6. All Aboard the Wayne Train! WooWoo!

Yo Yo Yo! Watssup? Lol sorry, I'm hyper! So anyone wanna write a cute fluffy one-shot for me? Lol I know I'm random, but I really want a Hamily or Samily one-shot. Anyway, there is a new episode below! Hope you enjoy!  
>-Chapter 6<p>

Samara woke up with her arms wrapped around Emily's naked body. A smiled crept onto her face as the memories of last night flooded into her head. Wayne was back, and Emily finally had her dad back in her life. Her children could have a grandfather that they actually saw unlike her father that was still in Australia. Now she had the entire day to spend with her wife while their children got to get to know their grandpa.

Samara started to kiss Emily's neck softly hoping to wake her. It was already 8:00 am and Wayne would be there at ten. She knew that Ethan and Quinn would be up in about an hour and she wanted to make sure she and Emily were dressed.

"Emmykins, wake up." Samara whispered softly in Emily's ear. Not getting a response she climbed on top of her and started to shake her.

"Hmmm?" Emily moaned. She absolutely hated mornings and would do just about anything for an extra hour of sleep.

"Come on babe, we gotta get up." Samara giggled. Emily opened her eyes and saw her wife's beautiful blue eyes. She groaned and sat up as much as she could with Samara sitting on her.

"Are you going to get up, or are you gonna sit on me all day?" Emily asked with a small smile.

"I was thinking, I would sit on you all day." Samara joked leaning in and kissing her wife softly. She started to kiss down Emily's neck. Emily moaned and then started to laugh. This made Samara start to laugh as well. "What?" Samara asked in an amused tone.

"Nothing, you were tickling me!" Emily told her.

"Don't act like you don't like it!" Samara joked and climbed off of Emily and started her way to the bathroom. She felt eyes on her and she turned around.

"Like what you see?"

"Hell yeah!" Emily answered with a smirk on her face. Samara gestured for her to follow with her finger and walked into the bathroom. Emily happily followed and they continued what they started last night.  
>-<p>

"Ethan come put your shoes on, Papa Wayne and Nana Pam will be here in a little while!" Emily called out to her son. Samara was getting the car seats from the car and Emily was brushing Quinn's hair. Ethan sat down next to Emily and handed her his shoes. Emily pulled the last bow around Quinn's second pigtail and tied it in a bow.

"Okay Quinn, go get your jacket." Emily told her and she started to put Ethan's shoes on. Samara walked into the house carrying the two car seats.

"Okay baby, all done. Where's Quinn?"

"She went to get her jacket. Is there anything else in the car that they are going to need?" Emily asked. She didn't want something to happen that they were unprepared for.

"Yeah, anything else that needs to be done?" Samara asked. Emily tied Ethan's last shoe and set him on the ground.

"Nope, they're all set." Emily smiled and put the diaper bag on the car seats. The only thing left to do was wait.

"Mommy, should I wear my pink jacket, or the purple one?" Quinn called down.

"The pink one sweetie!" Samara called back. She knew that Quinn was difficult when it came to making decisions, and if they didn't tell her which one to wear she would never pick one.

"Momma, was papa Wayne all dis time?" Ethan asked. Emily bent down in front of her son and kissed his head.

"Well sweetie, he was in the army." Emily answered.

"The army?" Ethan looked confused.

"Yeah, the army. It's where people fight for America. Without the army we wouldn't be a free country." Emily said even though she knew he really didn't understand.

"When I'm big and tall, will I be able to be da army like papa?" Ethan's eyes got big and he smiled.

"Yes, you will be the hero you were meant to be." Emily smiled and so did Samara. Quinn came down the stairs with her pink jacket on.

"What took you so long?" Samara asked in an amused tone. She knew all too well that even though she told her to go with the pink jacket Quinn still took some time in deciding which one to wear.

"I didn't know if the pink was the right color, but it is!"

"I told you so!" Samara replied. They all heard a car honk its' horn and Emily picked Ethan up and grabbed Quinn's hand as Samara grabbed the diaper bag and the car seats. When they opened the door Wayne was walking onto the porch.

"You women need any help" He asked with a charming smile. He saw Samara with the car seats and immediately offered to take them. She happy agreed and handed them both to him. Wayne walked back to the car and buckled both car seats in. Emily and Samara followed with bringing Quinn and Ethan to the car.

"Okay Emmy, we are all set." Wayne said clipping the last seat belt. Emily handed her father Ethan and she put him in the blue car seat. Samara clipped Quinn in and kissed her forehead. They closed the door and walked to the front of the car.

"Hi Mom." Emily smiled. Pam smiled widely and stepped out of the car pulling her daughter into a hug.

"Hello Emily, I feel like I haven't seen you in ages. How long has it been? Like three weeks?"

"Yeah I know. But with me just coming back from Tokyo and Samara working on Aqua for so long, we didn't have much time to do anything."

"Hello, Mrs. Fields." Samara stepped forward and hugged her mother-in-law. Pam smiled and hugged Samara back.

"Hello Samara. Nice to see you again. How is Aqua? I have lots of friends that are very excited for the spring line." Pam smiled.

"I'm really glad to hear that. I actually just finished the whole thing yesterday and the dead line is tomorrow. So the premier should be around April 10th."

"That's great. Pam your birthday is the 20th and now I know that my girls will help me out, right?" Wayne asked putting his arms around Samara and Emily's shoulders.

"Totally. Don't worry Pam, I will have you looking like you're twenty again. I'm really proud of this line. It's everything I imagined it to be."

"Okay, I trust you." Pam smiled.

"Well, we have to get going. We have to get to the zoo early, because we have a special tour guide! All aboard the Wayne train Woo Woo!" Wayne smiled and got in the car followed by Pam.

"Wow, your dad is a great guy." Samara smiled as they drove off. Emily pulled Samara into the house and onto the couch.

"So, what do you want to do?" Samara sighed.

"I don't know about you, but after last night I'm extremely tired. How long did we stay up till?" Emily said as Samara pulled her onto her lap.

"I don't even know, like 3. I have no idea where you got all that energy from. I was about to pass out after one, but someone just had to keep on going." Samara joked.

"Well, I was asleep for the beginning of the day. So I had lots of energy." Emily smiled.

"Well, do want some coffee?"

"Yes please!"

"Alright I'll go make some." Samara rolled off the couch taking Emily with her.

"Ow." Emily groaned. Samara giggled, smacked Emily on the butt lightly, and walked into the kitchen to make some coffee.  
>-<p>

"Don't go in there! You're so stupid!" Emily yelled at her plasma screen tv in her living room. Her and Samara were watching a really scary movie and cuddling on the couch. Emily was laid out on Samara's lap with her head hidden in the crook of Samara's neck.

Samara on the other hand found the movie extremely boring and over rated. She had saw a billion versions of the same movie, and she was getting tired of the same plot. "Oh come on baby, the music always plays anytime someone is going to die. This is stupid."

"It is scary!" Emily screamed and hid her face into Samara's neck harder. She felt so safe in Samara's arms.

"Oh sweetie, I'll protect you from the scary killer." Samara cooed to her wife and wrapped her arms around her tighter.

As the credits on the movie started to roll Emily jumped up and ejected the movie. She then put in Dear John.

"What movie are you putting in?" Samara asked checking her email from her phone. She was waiting for her producer to email her the schedule for the interviews.

"Dear John. Amanda Seyfried is gorgeous!" Samara gave Emily a look and Emily's smiled fell.

"I…mean…She's average. She is nothing compared to you." Emily said truthfully. Samara rolled her eyes playfully.

"Love you." Emily smiled smugly. She had some kissing up to do! Samara closed her phone and she sighed.

"I guess I just won't kiss you ever again, since you think that she's soooo gorgeous!" Samara joked. Emily gasped and climbed into Samara's lap showering her with kisses.

"I'm…so…sorry…baby…she…is…nowhere…near…as…gorgeous….as….you….please….forgive….me!" Emily got out in between kisses. Samara couldn't help but laugh at Emily's cuteness.

"Okay, okay I forgive you. Now, stop being cute" Samara giggled. Emily smiled victoriously and laid her head on Samara's shoulder. Dear John was just starting and Emily was focusing intently on the movie. Samara's phone vibrated in her hand and she looked at the message that she had just received.

She finally had all the information she needed on Maya. She was gonna use this to her advantage big time.

It was just a matter of time until she Maya was gone for good. Until then she could spend time with her wife…all alone.  
>-<p>

"What do you mean you can't help me?" Maya yelled angrily in the phone. She couldn't believe she was being told no.

"I'm serious Maya, I'm not helping you sabotage Emily's marriage! I actually really like Samara!" Noel yelled back into his phone. He needed to get off the phone quickly before Mona came home.

"What have I told you about saying her name. From now on she'll be called Emily's mutt." Maya screamed furiously.

"What? I think that Emily and Samara are extremely hot together. They like to make out, and I heard their sex life is banging. But those are just the only things the magazines are saying. Picture them in their bedroom…all alone…and intimate." Noel smirked. He knew Maya was probably dying on the other end.

"You know what? I don't need you! I'll split them up myself. Why don't you go get rid of your boner!"

"I remember when you used to want it!" Noel shot back with an even bigger smirk.

"Okay, we made out once! And I was tipsy! I gotta go! I'll talk to you soon!" Maya yelled and hung up the phone.

"Maya, I got those pictures you asked for." A deep voice said and handed Maya the pictures. They were of Samara and Emily in very intimate moment of their previous night.

Maya growled at the sight of Emily under that woman moaning. She ripped the pictures in half and looked at the man with a fierce look in her eyes.

"I want her blood!" Maya yelled.

"Look Maya, I want to know something." The deep voice walked a little closer. "Are you sure you want that?"

"I don't want her dead. I just want a chance to talk to her. Face to face. Schedule me a meeting with her tomorrow. Use the name Paige Mcullers….GO!" Maya yelled to the man. He looked at her for a second before walking out.

"Emily, I hope you're ready. We are about to play a dangerous game." Maya smirked. "I'm gonna make that bitch wish she never walked into your life."  
>-<p>

Okay, so guys I promise the drama is almost over! I just wanted to bring the story in with some jealousy. And I want to make sure you're all still with me. I've decides that this whole story isn't gonna be about Maya trying to get rid of Samara. Once Maya is gone and done, it will be a fluffy story! I promise! So just hang in there with me!

Until next time,

LeeLeeRm


	7. We did it!

Hey there people! This is the episode when it all goes down! I think you should all lower your standards lol, because it probably won't be what you think will happen. I found that Maya isn't exactly the type of person to think through every detail of a plan, and you'll see that in this episode. So go ahead and start reading!  
>-<p>

Chapter 7

Samara woke up at 6:00am just like she did every morning. Unfortunately she had to go to her office every day from now on. She enjoyed being able to design and work from home, but now that the line was finished she had lots to do.

Samara sighed and wrapped her arms around her wife sleeping form tighter. After the kids got home last night Emily told Samara to go to sleep in order to be ready for the hectic day she was gonna face today. Emily was up till about twelve making sure the kids were bathed, fed, and asleep and making sure the house was tidy. She came into the bedroom at twelve and laid next to Samara, and when Samara felt her presence her body subliminally pulled Emily into her and Emily fell asleep quickly.

Samara heard her phone ring on the nightstand next to her and she checked the caller ID. It was Danny her assistant. She pressed the answer button on the phone and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?" she said quietly. She didn't want to wake Emily.

"Hey boss lady! Are you finally coming in today?" Danny asked. He had missed her because she would only come in once a week in order to make sure the company wasn't falling apart. The designing process was demanding and Samara preferred to do it at home.

"Yes Danny, I'm coming in today. Do you wanna go to lunch today?"

"Heck yeah! I have to tell you about this guy I met. He is absolutely gorgeous! And he's nice and so perfect!" Danny gushed. Yes, Danny is gay. That's the only type of assistant that Emily felt comfortable with Samara having. She sure as hell wasn't about to let Samara have a female assistant or a straight guy so they could stare at her all day. She didn't want to have to kill someone.

"Really? What's his name?" Samara asked instantly interested. Danny had been through a bad break up a couple months ago, and she really wanted to see him happy again.

"Jacob. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"How long have you guys been seeing each other?" Emily opened her eyes then and started peppering kisses on the side of Samara's neck. Samara tried her hardest not to moan so she bit her lip and closest.

"About a month. We just became official about three days ago." Danny sounded so happy and that made Samara happy. Emily started to suck on the spot she had left a million little butterfly kisses. Samara started whimpering and squirming at Emily's teasing. Emily knew exactly how to make Samara go crazy.

"Samara? You okay?" Danny asked after hearing the little noises Samara was making on the other side of the phone.

"Uh, yeah. Look just invite Jacob to lunch with us and I'll see him for myself. I gotta go." Samara panted out. What Emily was doing to her felt so good and she really wanted to be able to vocally show Emily what she was doing for her.

"Oh, I get it! You and Emily want a quickie before work. Okay, just don't be late!" Danny laughed and hung up the phone. Samara giggled and quickly flipped Emily over so she was on top and kissed her passionately.

"Thanks for that, but now Danny is gonna make fun of me all day." Samara joked. Emily laughed and wrapped her arms around Samara's neck pulling her in for another kiss.

Three soft knocks on their bedroom door broke them up. Knowing it was one of their children Samara got up and opened the door. She saw her little boy standing there with a cute little frown on his face.

"Aw Ethan, what's wrong?" Samara picked him up and started to walk back over to the bed.

"I has a bad dweam." Ethan said softly and laid his head on his mother's shoulder. Emily thought this was the cutest thing ever and scooted closer to them.

"What was it about sweetie?" Emily asked running her fingers through his short brown hair.

"A monster dat eated people."

"Ethan there is no such thing as monsters." Samara said and kissed his forehead.

"You pwomise?" Ethan asked looking up at his moms.

"Yes, I promise." Samara pulled him closer to her and rocked him softly back to sleep. Ethan didn't usually wake up till at least nine o'clock so he went back to sleep easily.

"Okay baby, I'm gonna jump in the shower and get ready to go." Samara told her wife laying her son on the left side of their bed and setting two pillows on one of his sides to keep him from rolling

"Alright, do you want me to make you some breakfast?" Emily asked brushing her fingers softly across Samara's cheek.

"No sweetie, go back to sleep. I know you're tired. When does your practice start?"

"My coach called last night and said that he has a family emergency in another state and that practice was cancelled for the rest of the week, so I get to be lazy." Emily giggled. Samara loved that sound so much.

"Okay, well go to sleep. I'll let you know when about to leave" Emily nodded and stifled a yawn. She was so tired. Emily laid down next her son and pulled the blankets over them both as Samara went to take a shower.

Ten minutes later Samara came out the bathroom with damp hair and no towel on.

"How do you expect me to fall back asleep when you're walking around naked?" Emily giggled. Samara shook her head amusingly and continued to get some business clothes out of the closet. She settled on some grey dress pants and a nice black top both from the Aqua fall line. She set the clothes on the bed and went to grab underwear from her drawer.

"Em, if you keep staring at me I'm gonna have to come over there and have my way with you." Samara joked with her back turned to Emily.

"I'll only stop if you stop being so goddamn sexy." Emily laughed.

"I can't it's a gift. I can't help it."

She pulled on her black panties and black bra and continued to get dressed. After she was fully dressed she walked into the bathroom and started to blow dry her hair, brush her teeth, and do her make up. Finally she was done and she spritzed some perfume on.

"Okay baby, I'm off. " Samara walked over to Emily and kissed her softly. Emily tried to deepen the kiss, but Samara pulled away. "No babe, if we get into that I won't be able to leave."

"I wouldn't mind." Emily smiled seductively. Samara placed another light kiss on Emily's lips. After about two seconds Samara pulled away and rested her forehead against Emily's.

"I love you so much baby." Samara whispered.

"I love you too." Emily replied pecking Samara's lips once more.

"Okay, I gotta go. I'll be home at like three. Maybe we can go hang out with my friends later. Quinn had been dying to hang out with you again. She said something about you being the best poker buddy ever."

"Yeah for sure. We can definitely go see them." Emily replied.

"Cool, bye. I love you!" Samara called behind her.

"Love you too!"  
>-<p>

Samara walked into her building looking around at all her employees. She smiled knowing that she was able to pull all this off. Danny looked up from the conversation he was having with a coworker from the first floor. When he saw Samara his face lit up and he made his way over to her.

"Oh my gosh girl! You're lookin good!" He yelled as he pulled her into a hug. He was an average sized guy. He was the same height as Samara and she topped in a good 5'9.

"Not as good as you! You been working out?" They starting walking towards the elevator. Samara's office was on the fifth floor. The Aqua Co. owned the bottom half of the building and the other half was owned by a television networking company. Samara didn't mind sharing the building because at least she had her own space, and this building was hers. Well, half hers.

"Yoga girl! It takes the stress away." Danny told her. When the elevator doors opened they walked into Samara's office. The whole fifth floor was dedicated to Samara. She had a studio up there, an office, and a conference room. Danny had his office next to hers and was on Samara's all constantly.

"Maybe, I'll start doing yoga then" Samara laughed.

"Why, things bad at home?" Danny feared. He thought Samara and Emily was the cutest couple ever and he had never seen true love at its finest before them.

"Oh goodness no. Everything at home is perfect." Samara told him honestly. "It's something that someone is trying to do. Maya, Emily's ex, is back and she's trying to get Emily back. I'm afraid that Emily is going to leave me or anything like that. I Just want to make sure that bitch doesn't put Emily, Quinn, or Ethan in any danger."

"Oh that sucks. But I'm here if you ever wanna talk okay?"

"Thank you. So what is the schedule looking like?" Samara asked changing the subject quickly.

"You actually have a meeting with a Paige Mcullers in like ten minutes." Danny told her looking at his watch.

"What is it about?" She knew who Paige was because that's how she met Emily. She owed that girl for being too afraid to be herself, because without her there would be no her and Emily. Then Samara got to thinking about what was going on. Wasn't Paige in Europe for the Swim races. She knew that because Emily turned down Paige's offer to be on her team.

"Hello? Samara are you in there?" Danny asked with an amused face.

"Huh? Oh what did you say?"

"When her manager called he didn't give a reason for the meeting he just said it was urgent." Danny shrugged. Samara nodded and walked into her office. She knew something was up so she pulled out her phone and dialed a number. The phone rang two times before a voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Wayne, I need your help…"  
>-<p>

Maya walked into the office building right on time ready to get rid of the girl who married her Emily. She knew exactly where to go so she didn't bother asking for directions. When she reached the fifth floor she walked up to Danny's desk.

"Paige, I assume?" Maya nodded her head and Danny paged Samara.

"Samara your seven o'clock is here."

"Okay send them in." Samara called back. Maya smiled and walked into Samara's office. Samara sat there with a smirk on her face.

"Hello Ms. Cook." Maya acted.

"Actually is Mrs. Fields. Look "Paige" have a seat." Samara stood and gestured to the white leather chair in front of her desk.

Maya sat and Samara went to close the door. She then leaned up against the door and crossed her arms.

"Hello Maya." Samara smirked. Maya's fake smile fell and she look at Samara with a confused face.

"How did you know?" Maya asked surprised that her plan was falling apart already.

"Next time you wanna use a fake name, you might wanna check to see if the person is somewhere else. Paige Mcullers is in Europe swimming. If you forgot, my wife if a professional swimmer as well. She keeps in touch with her competition." Samara told her with a challenging face.

Maya flinched at the word "wife" much to Samara's amusement.

"Maybe if you were a little smarter you would know that I'm maybe dumb, but I'm not stupid." Samara challenged.

"You don't know anything about me or what I'm capable of." Maya shot back standing up and stepping closer to Samara.

"Oh, but I know a lot about you Maya." Samara told her standing up straight and taking a step closer to Maya as well. Now there was only about a six foot distance between them. "I know that you have gotten in trouble with the law 17 times since the time you were 15. I know that you had surgery on you leg in result of gang violence, I know that you hospitalized a girl that you were dealing with because she owed you money, I know that you have 5 warrants out for you arrest for insurance fraud, identity theft, assault, parking tickets, and speeding tickets. All that could amount up to at least ten years in the pin. So yes I know a lot about you Maya." Samara smirked. Maya's face became clear that she was starting to get scared.

"How do you know all that stuff?" Maya asked. Samara laughed with no humor pulled out her phone.

"That's a secret." Samara pressed some buttons and put her phone back in her pocket. "Tell the judge I said hi" Samara smirked and opened her office door. In came seven armed police officers.

"PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!" They all screamed at the same time. Maya's face showed fear and hatred as she put her hands up and got on her knees. The police officers cuffed Maya, and dragged her out.

"I fucking hate you!" Maya screamed at Samara, but she just smirked and waved bye. Wayne walked up to Samara and pulled her into a hug.

"We did it!" Wayne cheered and high fived his daughter in law.

"Yes we did!" Samara smiled victoriously. It was all over and she could feel safe again. Most importantly her family was safe.  
>-<p>

YEAH SHES GONE! So, this story is not over yet! I just wanted the drama to be done with a for us to get to the cute stuff. So next eppy will up soon! Unfortunately I have school tomorrow and I will be a little late on the update.

Until next time,

LeeLeeRm

Ps. REVIEWS MAKE ME REALLY HAPPY! AND THEY MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER!


	8. Ugh!

Hey! Okay this chapter may be a little bit shorter than all the rest, but I'll update a longer one soon! So let's get started!  
>-<p>

Chapter 8

Samara took a deep breath and awaited her wife's reaction. She had just finished telling Emily about everything that happened with Maya over the last four days. She really didn't like lying to Emily, but it kept her safe and now she doesn't have to worry about Emily getting hurt.

"So the whole weekend you knew that Maya was after us and you lied to protect me?" Emily asked looking at Samara.

Samara took another deep breath, "Yes." She looked down avoiding her wife's looks. She was really starting to feel guilty for lying to her.

"Thank you." Emily said and Samara's head snapped up.

"What?" Samara asked confused. Why wasn't Emily chewing her out for lying to her?

Emily smiled and straddled her lap and cupped her face. "Thank you for fulfilling your promise to me from our vows. You promised to always protect me no matter what, and what you did may have involved lying to me but it kept me safe. I'm so proud of you. You are the best wife a person could have." Emily smiled and kissed Samara lightly. Samara sighed in relief against Emily's lips.

"Thank goodness! I had this whole speech prepared on why I had to lie to you about the whole thing. But this is better." Samara smiled.

"I kinda wanna hear it." Emily giggled.

"Well, do you want to hear a pointless speech or do you want to hear yourself scream my name over and over again?"

Emily got off of Samara and pulled her up. Just as they were about to walk into their bedroom the doorbell rang.

"I swear to goodness if this is girl scouts selling cookies, I'm gonna kick on those boxes out of their little hands." Samara sighed angrily. She was so sexually frustrated she could die.

"Babe, just go answer the door." Emily rolled her eyes playfully as she watch Samara walk to the door.

There stood Aria, Spencer, and Hanna all with wide eyes. They rushed in a bear hugged Emily.

"Uh, guys…I can't breathe!" Emily grunted. Samara giggled and closed the front door. She kinda figured they weren't gonna leave anytime soon.

"I'm sorry Em, but we heard about Maya. What happened?" Hanna asked.

"You'd have to ask Samara. She was the one who turned her in." Emily said pointing to an oblivious Samara sitting on the couch. She was playing with her nails not paying attention to her surroundings. Hanna went over and flicked Samara on the shoulder.

"Ow!" Samara whined. Emily cooed and walked over to her wife and kissed Samara's cheek.

"What was that for?" Samara asked not knowing what was going on."

"What happened?" All three girls asked at the same time.

Samara spent the next ten minutes explaining, in detail, what happened in her office. Aria, Hanna, and Spencer were on the edge of their seats trying to grasp every aspect of the story.

"Then I opened the door and let the cops get her." Samara finished. She had already told the story five times that day and she was starting to get tired of it.

"That's amazing. The plan was brilliant! How did you know for a fact that it was Maya that was coming? I mean it could've been anyone pretending to be Paige." Aria added.

"I had a feeling that it was her. I always follow my gut feelings" Samara shrugged.

"Wow, you're like my hero. Do you need a lawyer for the trial?" Spencer asked. She was more than willing to be Samara's lawyer free of charge.

"No, there is no trial. The police said that we don't have to go unless we wanna press charges."

"Why aren't you pressing charges?" Hanna asked. She sure as hell would press charges if she were Samara.

"Because, Emily doesn't want to." Emily nodded and they all dropped the subject.

"Well, I have to go. Ezra has to be at class in an hour and he is probably making Kyle listen to his lecture as we speak." Aria sighed and they all laughed.

"I feel bad for that little boy. If Ezra was my dad I would wish to be deaf." Hanna rolled her eyes. "I mean he's hot and all, but all he talks about is books and novels, and I get so bored!" Hanna complained.

"Hey watch it that's my husband you're talking about." Aria defended jokingly.

"Hey guys, where are Ethan and Quinn?" Spencer asked looking around. Usually they would come to hug Spencer when they heard voice.

"They are upstairs watching a movie. When the police were here we didn't want them to see." Emily explained.

"Okay well, we're gonna go. But we are still on for Friday right?" Hanna asked.

"Totally." Emily and Samara said at the same time.

"Good. Okay bye guys." And with that they left. Samara looked at Emily and sighed.

Emily giggled and shook her head. "What was the sigh for?"

"Is the mood ruined? I think that the movie is still going." Samara smiled.

"Yeah, the mood is definitely ruined." Emily told her and grabbed her hand. "let's go watch the Lion King with our children" Emily smiled. Samara agreed and walked to her kids bedroom with her wife. He life was gonna get a lot easier from now on.  
>-<p>

This was just a little filler episode so I can start out with a fresh Idea next. The next episode will be soooooooooo much better. I honestly think this is the worst episode I've ever written. And I know Samara seemed kinda mean in this episode, but she was just frustrated.

Until next time,

LeeLeeRm


	9. I made it!

Hey peeps! What's going on? I'm soooooooooooooooooo sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I had a really bad day. I was having some extreme family problems and so I wasn't in the right state of mind to write. Everything I wrote turned out depressing and this is not a depressing story. Okay enough about me, let's get this episode started!  
>-<p>

Chapter 9

Two weeks later. Samara's POV.

So I think it's safe to say that everything has gone back to normal. Emily and I have long forgotten about Maya, and the court gave her 15 years in prison for all of her felonies. I think that fifteen years isn't enough for all the emotional damage she created for Emily, but I'll take what I can get.

Right now I'm relaxing in my office waiting on my 12 o'clock to show up. They're running a little late and I'm starting to get antsy. I absolutely hate when people make appointments then show up late to them. Obviously you made the commitment to go somewhere at a certain time, so why not show up on time? I will never understand people.

There was a knock on my door and I stood up to go open the door. Did I ever tell you that my office is huge? It's big enough to fit a desk, a couch and coffee table area, a little studio type area. So when I feel inspired I can just go and sketch my new idea. When I opened the door I saw a middle age lady and a younger male standing there with some folders and large smiles on their faces.

"Hello Mrs. Fields. I'm Samantha Flanders, I'm here to talk to you about making Aqua an even bigger product line than it already is. This is my partner Andrew." Samantha gestured to the man standing next to her, but he seemed to be lost in his thoughts staring at Samara.

"Hello, nice to meet both of you. Please come in." Samara moved to the side and let them into her office. She guided them to the little sitting table she had in her office.

"Would you like any coffee?"

"No thank you, we gave up caffeine." Andrew answered. He really thought that the designer of Aqua was some older lady that had some type of weird quirk. But what he wasn't expecting was a beautiful young blonde.

"Alright. Do you mind if I have my assistant come in?" Samara asked. She wanted Danny to be there to keep her sane. She hated the whole business aspect of Aqua, that's why she had so many employees. So she could have them take care of everything.

"Of course." Samantha smiled. Samara walked over to her desk and pressed the assistant button programmed into her office phone.

"Yes Mrs. Fields?" Danny asked trying to sound as professional as possible while Samara was in a meeting.

"Yes, Danny can you come in here?"

"Sure thing." Danny walked in the office s few seconds later.

"Hello, I'm Daniel Dean. I'm Samara's assistant." Danny went and shook the guests hands.

"I'm Samantha, it's nice to meet you." Samantha said with her huge smile still painted on her face. Andrew stood and shook his hand.

"I'm Andrew nice to meet you."

Andrew's POV.

Who is this guy? Her boyfriend? Shoot, of course a girl this beautiful would be taken. He's a very lucky guy. I sat back down next to Samantha and we started the meeting. I'm basically zoned out staring at the blonde goddess in front of me. I scan my fingers down her body looking at her unbelievable fashion sense. Wait, is that a wedding ring on her left finger? She's married to this guy? Shoot. I guess I have no chance with her.

"Andrew are you listening?" I hear Samantha ask. I honestly hadn't realized I had been zoned out for the entire meeting. I look at the clock over Samara's head and see that it's already 1pm. We only had an hour.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I shake my head.

"We are offering Mrs. Fields an deal into our corporation. We want to make Aqua international. I mean stores in every European country you can imagine. Italy, France, England, Spain, and so on. We want to make Aqua so huge that it put Gucci to shame!" Samantha exclaimed.

"Yes, we do. We have all the production planned and paid for. All we need is the owner's consent. And of course you have the final say in everything we do. That includes everything from employees all the way down to what color the stores are painted. It's all yours." I smiled. Samara looked like she couldn't breathe.

No one's POV.

Samara was having a hard time processing everything and was about two seconds from passing out. Se couldn't believe that her dream was being handed to her on a silver platter.

"Here is the contract. You can have as much time as you'd like to look it over. Just contact us when you are ready." Samantha smiled and handed Samara a manila folder filled with papers.

Samara finally remembered how to speak and nodded her head. "Sure thing, I'll have my lawyer look it over and I'll get back to you."

'Sounds good Mrs. Fields. I'll see you soon. Hopefully." Samantha and Andrew stood. Samara stood as well and shook their hands.

"Thank you so much!" Danny watched as Andrew's eyes traveled slowly down Samara's body as she was talking to Samantha. Danny cleared his throat in order to get Andrew's attention. When Andrew made contact with Danny, Danny him the "I saw that" look.

"Pleasure to meet you Danny, I'd be really happy to work with you guys." Andrew covered up. He didn't want Danny to know about his checking her out.

Samara walked them over to the door and opened it. "Thank you guys for coming. I'm really excited to see you again. Hopefully we can do this." Samara smiled.

"I hope so too." Andrew answered.

"I have got to call my wife, she's gonna be ecstatic." Samara gushed. Andrew's eyes popped out of his head. Samantha, on the other hand, already knew that Samara was married to a lady. Andrew had no idea.

"Aw, I hope next time that she will be here. My wife is in England right now visiting her parents." Samantha told them.

"Oh that's nice, is she from there?" Samara asked.

"Yes, born and raised. Maybe next time we can have both our wives here, considering we are going to be seeing a lot of each other. I mean with your wife's Olympic career booming we are definitely want to advertise Aqua more."

"Totally, I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have a one thirty appointment." Samara apologized. Andrew and Danny seemed to be glaring at each other and Samara cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Yes, well it was nice meeting you. I'll be waiting for your call." Samantha smiled and Andrew nodded. With that they left, and Samara closed the door to her office. She and Danny shared a look and burst out screaming.

"OH MY GOSH!" Samara screamed. Her eyes were filling with tears. She was so happy.

"Wow, this is like the greatest day of my life!" Danny screamed. He knew that if Samara signed this deal she would bring him along to travel with her, and he had always wanted to travel the world.

"It's definitely one of my favorite days." Samara smiled and went to sit at her desk. She thought that if she stood any longer she would surely pass out.

"Who is the one thirty? I didn't schedule that." Danny looked puzzled.

"I know, I did. One thirty was the time that Emily's dad is taking Quinn and Ethan to go see the army bases. Em is coming in at one thirty for a "meeting". So I'm going to need you to make sure no one comes on this floor until 2." Samara giggled.

"Okay, I'll let you guys make out for half an hour." Danny laughed. Samara shook her head and pushed him out of her office.

"Oh come on! Why are you kicking me out?" Danny shouted at the now closed door, laughing the whole time.

"Because you are a butt face!" Samara laughed. Danny shook his head and sat at his desk. Samara was his best friend he ever had.  
>-<p>

Emily walked into her wife's large company. All the workers knew that she and Samara are married and they knew not to hit on the hot, tan swimmer, even if their life depended on it, because that was like begging to be fired.

"Hello Mrs. Fields, Samara is expecting you." One of Samara's employees told her with a smile.

"Thank you." Emily smiled. She walked to the elevator and pressed the up button. As she waited patiently as the elevator rolled down to the first floor. The guys on the first floor were staring at her tightly fitted black skirt. Their eyes were glued to her long legs and her heels made them look even longer. As one of the girl employees walked by she smacked them on the back of their heads making them glare at her. The elevator finally dinged and the doors opened.

When Emily was finally at the top she smiled knowing she was going to see her wife in a few seconds. Danny smiled at Emily when he saw the elevator open. Danny knew all too well that Emily and Samara were not to be interrupted when they were together so he gestured towards Samara's office and put his headphones in. With his music and the latest fashion magazine he wouldn't have to hear what's going on in Samara's office.

Emily walked into Samara's office and saw her wife with her sexy glasses on typing something.

"Hey sexy, what are you typing?" Emily asked, setting her purse down on Samara's black office couch. She walked over to Samara and sat sideways on her lap. Samara kept typing as Emily plopped on her lap. She was typing a very important email to the CEO of the advertisement company she was working with. Emily thought Samara looked so irresistible in her glasses, but she knew this was important.

"I'm typing an email. I really have to make sure this ad is perfect or the spring line will look like a fucking walopalooza." Samara huffed. She hated not getting things perfect. Emily kissed her cheek and rubbed her back.

"Sweetie calm down, the ad will be perfect and the spring line will be a huge success." Emily soothed. Seeing her so upset was making her sad; anytime Emily saw Samara upset she was sad.

Samara typed in the last few words and sent the email off. She pulled her glasses off and kissed Emily softly on the lips.

"So I have to tell you about what happened!" Samara cheered. She told the story of what happened in a little while ago. Emily face lit up as Samara was talking.

"Baby, that's huge! Oh my gosh!" Emily yelled. She was so happy. She was so proud of her wife.

"I know, Baby! I'm so excited. We get to travel the world!" Samara cheered. This was her big break! She was doing the damn thing!  
>-<p>

So yeah this episode sucked! But I PROMISE the next episode will be a fluffy chapter. I was in a dodgeball tournament today! It was so intense. I didn't win or anything but I did stay in last and lasted 45 seconds by myself! Against all football players! So yeah, and please review! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please!


	10. I love you

So how's life? Mine is okay…just a little sleepy. Hope you guys are ready for a fluffy chapter because that's what you're about to get!  
>-<p>

Chapter 10

Three o'clock rolled around Samara was finishing all the last tasks for the day. Emily was still there, but she fell asleep on the couch in Samara's office. When Samara looked up from her paper work her heart swelled at the sight. After the short half an hour they got to themselves Samara had a lot of paper work to do. Emily thought that a little nap would be great considering they only had one hour until Samara was off.

Samara walked over to her wife and kneeled down next to the couch. She began running her fingers down Emily's face making her stir. Samara giggled and repeated her actions until Emily's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey beautiful time to wake up." Samara smiled. Samara stood and placed a kiss on Emily's forehead, then she grabbed her bag, turned her computer off, wrote a note on her desk reminding herself to call a someone tomorrow, and pushed her chair in.

"Wow, we need a couch like that at home! It's so comfortable." Emily laughed. She walked over to the bathroom in Samara's office to check her appearance.

"Well, that was a gift from my sponsors and it was ten thousand dollars. So if you want one, you buy it." Samara joked responding to a text message.

"Maybe I will." Emily teased. They walked out of the office and saw Danny sitting there with his boyfriend.

"Hey Danny, Jacob. Are you guys on a hot office date?" Samara joked. Danny shook his head and continued typing the call log for the day. Jacob ran fingers through Danny's hair making Danny moan quietly.

"Okay, we're gonna get going, have fun guys." Samara winked.

"Yeah, and Jacob I really wanted to tell you that your shirt is so amazing. Did you make it?" Emily spoke for the first time.

"Yeah thanks. I was bored and I just threw it together."

"That's really nice. You should make your own clothing line." Emily replied.

"Thanks, maybe I will." Jacob smiled widely. And with that they left.  
>-<p>

Emily and Samara walked up to their front door and Emily pulled out her house keys. As she was unlocking the door Samara pulled out a blindfold and wrapped it around Emily's head.

"Samara! What are you doing?" Emily laughed.

"I have a surprise for you in here and I don't want you to see it until I'm ready." Samara explained guiding Emily to the dining room area.

"You planned something?" Emily asked excitedly.

"Yes I did sweetie, because I love you." Samara nodded. She mentally kicked herself for nodding because Emily was blindfolded and couldn't see.

"Aww, I love you too baby."

Once they reached their destination Samara positioned Emily where she wanted her. She knew Emily was impatient and she was gonna start getting antsy.

"Can I take it off now?" Emily asked excitedly. Samara giggled and shook her head.

"Sure why not?"

Emily ripped the blindfold off of her face and looked around her dining room.

The dining room table was covered with a beautiful candle lit dinner for two, and Rose petals everywhere. Not only was there beautiful dinner set up in the dining room, the living room had a small pallet laid out with rose petals scattered across it as well.

"Oh my gosh! Did you do all this?" Emily screeched. She was so happy that she could literally die.

"Well, I planned it. I got Hanna and Aria to help me out with the whole decorating part. I think you should be thanking Quinn." Samara smirked.

"Wait your friend Quinn or our daughter Quinn?"

"Our daughter. She told me that we needed to have a romantic date and I just got the idea today. So I called Hanna and I explained the whole thing to her and she was so excited to help. Then we talked about all the possible things that we could do and she said that she and Aria were gonna surprise me with what they were putting together and this was the result." Samara explained. Emily turned and hugged her tight.

"Thank you so much."

"Baby, don't thank me. All that you do with the kids and you won a freaking gold medal in the Olympics. You're the top swimmer in the world! That deserves so much more than a stupid little dinner. I mean how many people can say their wife is the number one swimmer in the world? One. And that's me." Samara gushed.

Emily smile was huge. "Thank you baby. And I could say the same thing. How many people can say that their wife has the best fashion line in the nation right now? One. And that's ME"

"Thank you. So let's eat shall we?"  
>-<p>

After dinner Emily and Samara found themselves in their living room sitting on the pallet cuddling. Samara had one more surprise for Emily. Chocolate covered strawberries.

"Okay babe. Close your eyes and open your mouth." Emily did as told and Samara took one strawberry and placed it in Emily's mouth.

"Okay, bite down." Samara instructed. As Emily took a bite of the strawberry Samara couldn't help but notice that Emily looked so sexy.

"Oh my god! That is so good!" Emily moaned and Samara's hormones went into overdrive.

"I'm glad you like them." Samara replied huskily.

"Wow Samara, did I just make you horny?" Emily laughed.

"Maybe a little…" Samara sighed. Emily took the strawberry in Samara's hand and offered it to her. Samara eagerly took a bite hoping to taste her wife on the candied covered fruit.

"You're such a guy" Emily shook her head. Samara glared playfully at her and swallowed the fruit in her mouth.

"Baby, I can't thank you enough for this. I really appreciate this."

"Don't thank me. You deserve this and so much more. I seriously would do this every day for you if you weren't so busy."

"Thank you. And I don't need this every day. I'm fine with coming home to a regular house and cooking dinner for you and the kids. I really like knowing that I have someone to take care of."

"Well, there is nothing wrong with having someone take care of you once in a while. You work so hard and I just want to repay you." Samara explained pulling Emily on to her lap.

"I don't mind you taking care of me." Emily smiled and laid her head on Samara's shoulder. Samara sighed in contentment, loving the way Emily's body fits perfectly with hers. The room became comfortably silent as they sat in each other's arms.

"Remember the day we said I love you to each other for the first time?" Samara asked after about three minutes of silence.

"Yeah, you looked like you were gonna puke and I thought that you were breaking up with me." Emily laughed.

"I was so nervous. I thought that you were gonna say we were moving too fast and ask to take a break. All I could think about was you. I couldn't eat or sleep when I wasn't with you, and you were constantly on my mind. Kind of like now." Samara smiled.

"I felt the exact same way. Actually started to feel bad for Hanna, because we shared a room and all I ever talked about was you and how much I thought about you. She was ready to cut out my vocal chords." Emily giggled.

"I remember when I was convinced you and Hanna were secretly making out in that room. I was so jealous and the fact that you guys were so close that you got to sleep in the same bed when you wanted to. I guess I was just jealous because I wanted it to be me that got to do that."

"Yeah I remember that. It took a lot to convince you that we were just really close friends." Emily replied.

Samara giggled at the memory. "I had to make sure. I mean who wouldn't want to have you, straight or not, you are the most amazing thing on planet earth."

"Thank you. The day you told me you loved me, I was positive that nothing was gonna separate us. I guess I was right."

"Yes you were. I remember that day like it was yesterday." Samara reminisced.

FLASHBACK.

It was Emily's senior year of high school and she was so excited to be down with school. She and Samara had been dating for about a year and a half and things were getting pretty serious. She was in love with Samara, but she was so afraid to tell her.

"Hey Em. How's your day so far?" Aria asked walking up behind her tearing her from her thoughts of her blonde girlfriend.

"Good so far. Mrs. Carr was absent and her sub was really cool."

"That's good, have you seen Hanna or Spencer?" Aria asked sitting the bench that was conveniently placed beside them. Emily took a seat beside her.

"Yeah, I saw Spencer this morning, but Hanna is not here. Caleb was in town today and she wanted to say hi." Emily explained. With Caleb being a year older he was already at university and Hanna only got to see him certain days.

"Oh, so I guess it's just me and you for right now." Aria smiled and as soon as the words left her mouth her phone pinged "Oh it's from Ezra." Aria stated excitedly.

"What's it say?"

"He wants me to meet him for lunch." Aria said standing up and grabbing her purse. "I'm sorry Em, rain check?"

"Yeah, go get your professor." Emily smiled widely and Aria ran to her car. Emily sighed. She was alone and bored until Spencer decided to join her. She pulled out her Twilight book and started reading it for the billionth time.

Just as she was getting comfortable she felt two hands go over her eyes and someone breath on neck.

"Guess who?" The voice whispered huskily. Emily knew immediately who it was and she whipped her head around pulling her visitor in for a passionate kiss.

"Whoa, if I get a kiss like that every time I surprise you then I shall surprise you more often." Samara laughed and rounded the bench to take a seat next to her girlfriend.

"I wouldn't mine at all." Emily responded and Samara laughed a little louder. Something about Samara's persona was making Emily nervous. Samara was unusually pale and she looked like she was gonna puke.

"What are you doing here?" Emily asked taking in Samara's full appearance.

"I have to tell you something and I was gonna wait until our date tonight I just can't think straight until I tell you." Samara said nervously.

"Okay, shoot."

"I don't know how you're gonna take this but I'm just gonna say it…" Samara started which made Emily immediately fear the worse.

"Come on Samara say it, you're scaring me."

"Emily…I love you. I'm so in love with you it hurts. I love you more than the sun, moon, and stars put together." Samara told her. Emily's heart was on overdrive. Was this really happening? The woman she loved, loved her back the same way?

"Emily can you say something, you're scaring me now." Samara laughed nervously. Emily smiled and cupped Samara's face in her hands.

"Sweetie, I love you too. I was just way too nervous to tell you. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone ever. I can't even explain to you what you mean to me. I love you." Emily replied.

"Oh thank god. I couldn't feel my legs for a minute." Samara said seriously an Emily laughed loudly. Samara smiled at Emily's loud laughter and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Emily was hers and no one else's.

"Whew, I thought you were breaking up with me." Emily sighed in relief. Samara looked into Emily's eyes and ran her fingers through her long black hair.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Samara replied kissing her again. This was their forever.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Spencer never did have lunch with me that day…" Emily said.

"That's so true. I wonder what she was doing." Samara replied puzzled.

"Probably banging Toby in the bathroom."

"I love you." Samara said randomly.

"I love you too." Emily replied and they sat in each other's arms for a while.  
>-<p>

After all the "nightly activities" that went on in their bedroom after dinner, Samara and Emily were ready to call in a night. Or morning, considering it was just past 2 am. Tomorrow they were taking Quinn and Ethan to the fair that Rosewood held once a year. The very fair that Samara gave Emily the earrings that Emily still wore to this day.

"Baby, you really wore me out tonight." Emily whispered running her fingers lightly down Samara's chest.

"Sorry, you just feel so good." Samara giggled and pulled Emily closer to her. They went at least seven rounds. Samara was like a big bursting ball of energy.

Emily kissed the crook of Samara's neck and she moaned. "You wanna do this again?" Samara asked with an eyebrow cocked.

"No I just love the taste of your skin." Samara flipped them over so she was laying on top of Emily hovering over her.

"Well, I love the taste of your everything. That's why I can spend hours licking every respectable inch of your body." Samara replied huskily and started kissing down Emily's chest.

"Babe, if we do this again we won't be able to get out the bed tomorrow and we have to take the kids to the fair." Emily told her horny wife.

"Okay, but we're picking this up tomorrow night." Samara smiled and laid back beside Emily pulling her onto her chest. This was the only way either of them could fall asleep. If they weren't in this position they would stay up for hours and hours.

"Goodnight love, I'll see you in the morning." Emily said half asleep.

"Goodnight. I love you." Samara replied happily.

"I love you too." And they both drifted off to sleep.  
>-<p>

Okay so peeps I have made a fluffy chapter! And next is gonna be a family chapter. I know I haven't really gave them a chance to hang as a family, but I am! I promise! I really appreciate all the reviews you guys are giving me, and if you keep reviewing like you guys are I'll give you a quick one shot of Hanna/Emily or a Samara/Emily oneshot that has nothing to do with this story! So if you review just tell me which oneshot you want me to write and I will. ONLY IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS! Thank you for reading and I see you in the next chapter!

Until next time,

LeeLeeRm


	11. Family Day Morning

Chapter 11

Samara woke to the sound of typing and mumbling. She looked at the alarm clock and saw it was 3:46 am. She groaned at sat up.

"Babe what are you doing?" She asked her wife who was sitting in bed on her laptop with her reading glasses on typing profusely.

"I'm paying bills. Did you know that our credit card bill was three hundred dollars over what we paid last month?" Emily asked with an amused look knowing her wife probably saw an outfit that she had to have.

"Oh, sorry. I saw this amazing dress at the mall and I had to have it." Samara said sheepishly.

"For three hundred dollars?"

"Well, you know what I always say, an outfit is not an outfit without shoes and a purse to match." Samara smiled.

"I haven't seen a new dress. Where is it?"

"I bought it a while ago and I haven't been able to wear it anywhere. I'll show you in the morning, but right now you need to sleep."

"I can't, I had to finish the bills before I could actually sleep. You know I like to pay them the day we get them in order to keep our credit as good as possible." Emily explained.

"So did you pay them all?" Samara asked with an eyebrow cocked.

"Yup." Emily confirmed.

"And the checking account?"

"Apparently Aqua is doing way better than we expected because we still have $354,514 left in there." Emily smiled. She never thought in a million years that she could be so successful as an adult.

"Well, that's not just from me. You winning the Olympics had a huge impact on that." Samara smiled. They were actually making it big, and she couldn't be more proud.

"Thank you." Emily smiled and kissed Samara softly.

"Okay, now sleep. We have to wake up at like eleven to go get the kids from your parent's house."

"Yeah, but we can go straight from my parent's house to the fair because my parents are gonna make sure they take baths and get dressed. So there's no need to fret sweetie." Emily smiled.

"Yeah, but I don't like seeing you tired. Then you get sluggish and I feel really bad. So please go to sleep." Samara begged giving her wife the puppy dog look.

"Fine." Emily smiled, took her glasses off, turned the computer off, set it on the night stand, and laid back with her wife. Samara wrapped her arms around Emily's waist and spooned her.

"Did I ever tell you that your hair smells really good?" Samara whispered in Emily's ear.

"No, but thank you. Wanna know a secret?"

"Sure."

"I've been using the same shampoo and conditioner since we started dating." Emily giggled.

"Like the same bottles? This whole time?" Samara asked, confused. How would she manage to do that? Make a bottle of shampoo last almost eleven years?

"No you silly goose! Just the same type of shampoo and conditioner. Strawberry passion. I use the same brand every time." Emily smiled.

"Really? Why?"

"Because the day Paige and I were gonna meet with you I used it for the first time and then I met you, so figured it was good luck. I guess I was right."

"Aww, you're such a cheesy romantic." Samara giggled.

"Yeah, but I'm your cheesy romantic." Emily replied. Samara wrapped her arms around Emily tighter.

"That you are." And the slowly drifted back to sleep.  
>-<p>

"Em." Samara whispered softly trying, and failing, to wake her wife up. Emily was far from a morning person and Samara knew that if she didn't HAVE to get up she won't.

"What?" Emily asked sleepily, irritation evident in her voice.

"It's like ten thirty, you wanna get up?"

"No, you get ready first and I'll get up when you're done." Emily told her burying her face in the pillow.

"I already got ready. It's your turn." Samara laughed and patted Emily lightly on her butt.

"Ugh! Why do we have to get up so early?" Emily groaned.

"Because we wanna get into the fair quickly without having to wait in a two hour line for tickets."

Emily sighed heavily and sat up in her bed. Her hair was going every which way and her eyes were heavy with sleep. Samara giggled and ran her fingers through Emily's hair trying to smooth the birds nest like hair do her wife was rocking.

"Wow, it's almost like it's alive." Samara joked only to have Emily swat her hand away playfully.

"Okay, I'm gonna shower. Call my dad and see if the kids are up and taking baths." Emily said grabbing her robe off the door in her closet.

"Already taken care of. They were up before we were. Your dad took them to breakfast and they went to see the new candy store. So they're really hyper." Samara laughed.

"Great." Emily groaned sarcastically.

"Just go shower and I'll make you some coffee sleepy head. I'll also make you an omelet."

"That sounds great. Cheese please." Emily smiled finally starting to feel awake.

"You got it dude." Samara mocked Stephanie from Full House.

"Just go you dork." Emily joked and walked into the bathroom for her shower. Samara walked down stairs and started the coffee maker. She was sure to make a lot knowing that Emily needed her caffeine fix every morning.

After she put the coffee on she got out all the ingredients for an omelet. As she started putting the eggs in the skillet she saw the answering machine on her counter blinking. She reached over and pressed the button on the small machine making her unread messages play.

"Hello Samara? It's Hanna. I just wanted to ask how the date went last night, and considering you didn't answer I'm gonna assume you made her very happy. I hope you guys have a very fun night, and I wanted to ask if you guys were still going to the fair tomorrow. I can't make it, because Caleb wants to go to Philly so Ashley can see the tech thingy that's going on at that hotel. I'm really sorry. But have fun and I'll see you soon." Samara smiled and shook her head continuing to flip her omelet.

"Second unheard message." Samara heard the machine say. "Um Hey Emily, It's Paige Mcullers. I just wanted to thank you for the stroke pointers. They definitely helped, and guess what? They knocked six seconds off my personal best. So I really wanted to say thanks for everything. And I never got to congratulate you on the gold medal at the Olympics. If someone would have told me in high school that Emily Fields would be world's greatest swimmer I wouldn't have doubted it for a second. So congrats and Thank you. Goodbye."

Samara always knew that Paige was not completely over the fact that Samara got the girl, and she completely understood. I mean who wouldn't be mad if they had Emily ripped from their hands like that, but Samara blames faith. She truly believes that it was meant for her and Emily to meet like that.

"Horney whore." Samara mumbled under her breath referring to Paige. There was no doubt in Samara's mind that Paige wanted Emily, but she knew that Emily wasn't interested so she wasn't worried at all about the possibility of Emily and Paige happening. She trusted her wife.

"Em! Your omelets done!" Samara called from the kitchen.

"Okay, I'm just putting on my pants." Emily called back.

"You know you can just leave them off!" Samara called back to her jokingly.

"No, because then I'd have a hot blonde feeling me up the whole time." Emily yelled back in mock seriousness.

"Who is she? I'll kill her." Samara joked. Emily laughed and walked into the kitchen. She walked up to Samara and pulled her in for a huge hug. Once they pulled back a little Emily kissed Samara passionately.

"Whoa babe, that was a hell of a kiss." Samara smirked.

"Yeah, it's because I'm a pervert and couldn't help but notice that your shirt is extremely tight." Emily sighed.

"I hadn't noticed."

"Yeah, but you have to change outta that before we leave." Emily said pouring her coffee in her favorite coffee mug.

"What? Why?" Samara asked looking down at her shirt.

"It's too hot. I don't want some perv checking you out and I have to kill them."

"What? It's a new piece from Aqua. I have a lot of tank tops lie this in that line. I have to show them off so people will want to buy them." Samara defended.

"Sweetie, let me put this in a really simple term for you. You're hot. Your boobs grab attention like a vacuum grabs dust. There are a lot pervs in the world and I can't have someone else looking at my wife. I'm sorry that's just how I feel." Emily stated.

"Aww, someone's protective." Samara cooed. She knew Emily was overprotective she just didn't know she was THIS overprotective, and Samara thought it was super sweet. She felt safe this way.

"I know, I'm being demanding I just can't deal with knowing that other people's eyes are gonna be all over you." Emily said wrapping her arms around Samara's waist and burying her face in the crook of Samara's neck.

"Thank you." Samara whispered wrapping her arms around Emily's waist as well.

"For what?"

"Protecting me." Samara replied.

"I was just thanking you for protecting me a couple weeks ago, and now you're thanking me. I guess we are keeping our vow pretty well." Emily smiled.

"Yeah we are."

They continued on with their breakfast as planned before heading out to the fair.  
>-<p>

"Okay Quinn come here so I can put you in the stroller." Emily called to her daughter. Quinn walked happily over to her mother and lifted her arms in order to be picked up. After she was placed in the back seat of the stroller Ethan was placed in the front seat. Thank goodness for two seated strollers or they would have to put them on a leash.

"Em baby, I got the tickets." Samara said walking up to her family.

"Great, let's get started." Emily cheered excitedly.

"What do you wanna do first?"

"Let's go see your friends. Aren't they doing the jewelry stand still?" Emily suggested.

"yeah, Quinn has been dying to see little Quinn for like a week. It's actually scary how alike they are." Samara laughed.

"Tell me about it. She's like her twin."

"Auntie Quinn says we are twins. That's why we have the same name." Quinn butted in.

"Did she say that?" Samara smirked.

"Yeah." Quinn shouted happily. They began the short walk over to the stand where Quinn (AN: For this story her nickname will be Q. just so there's no confusion.) and her girlfriend Dana were working.

"Hey Q!" Samara called hugging her best friend.

"Sammy! What's up?" Q said squeezing Samara tight.

"Nothing. Just spending the day with the fam."

Q nodded and turned to Emily. "Hey hot stuff!" Q joked and pulled Emily into a hug.

"Hey be careful where you place those hands, I'm watching you!" Samara joked. Q giggled and playfully let her hands go down to Emily's butt giving it a tight squeeze. Emily laughed and playfully pushed Q off her. The whole group, except Ethan and Quinn, were laughing at the playful antics of Q.

"Hey Dana, nice to see you again." Emily greeted her.

"Hey Em, you look beautiful." Dana smiled. She was a butch type girl with a larger frame from constant workout. She was often called Dan.

"Wow, Dan you're lookin buff." Samara gushed feeling Dan's arm.

"Yeah I recently went up a weight class." Dana smiled.

"That's often, but you know that if you hurt my Q, I'll still kick your ass." Samara threatened jokingly. She knew that Dana would never hurt Q seeing as they had been together almost four years now.

"Quinn!" Q shouted running over to the stroller and taking Quinn into her arms. They really were just like twins.

"Hi Auntie Quinn! I missed you." Quinn shouted wrapping her arms around Q's neck.

"I missed you too beautiful. How's my girl doing?"

"I'm good." Quinn smiled.

"Is your mommy being nice to you? Do I have to beat her up?" Q asked jokingly.

"Yeah!" Quinn yelled. "Mommy's always nice to me. You don't have to beat her up."

"Okay." Q smiled and placed Quinn on her hip and focused on Ethan.

"Hey E man, how are ya?"

"Me good." Ethan replied shyly. He wasn't really one to talk to anyone beside his parents and sister.

"That's great buddy! Maybe one day me and you can play trucks? How about that?" Q asked excitedly.

"Yeah!" Ethan shouted.

"Alright!"

"Well Q, we're gonna go play some games and ride some rides, and we'll be back before it closes. Okay?" Samara smiled and grabbed Quinn from Q's arms.

"Sounds good. Bye guys." Q smiled and waved the beautiful family off. Time to have some real fun now.  
>-<p>

I know I promised you guys a family chapter, but it's like 1 am here and I have a really big Saturday planned. So I'm gonna finish the family day in chapter 12. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Also, I'm writing a Hamily oneshot for you all! Another thing is I have a Samily story planned out. It's about Emily and Samara eloping while they're in high school, then Emily gets in an accident and loses her memory. So Samara has to get her to remember everything about her life. It's not gonna be like the vow I promise. Sort of. But stay tuned!

Until next time,

LeeLeeRm.


	12. Hi Cutie pie!

Chapter 12

"Mommy! Look it's a fluffy pony!" Quinn shouted pointing to a big, fluffy, red and pink pony. It was hanging on a game where you had to knock down all the bottles in order to win.

"Yeah you want it? Tell one of the beautiful ladies here to play and win it for you." The man that was running the game said.

"Mommy, you have to play!" Quinn yelled to Samara.

"I'm not good at those things, but Momma is." Samara smiled and pointed to Emily.

"Yeah Momma! You can win it!" Quinn cheered.

"Alright I'll give it a try." Emily smiled and gave the man a dollar. He moved from in front of the bottle stack. Emily grabbed one of the three baseball she was given and threw with master skill, knocking all three balls down effortlessly.

"Winner!" The man shouted grabbing the pony off its hook and handing it to Emily. She smiled and handed the pony to Quinn.

"Yay my Momma is strong!" Quinn cheered hugging her new stuffed animal.

"Hey, aren't you Emily Fields-Cook?" The man asked looking at Emily in amazement.

"Yes I am." Emily replied shyly.

"Whoa! I watched the Olympics this year! You were the swimmer I was routing for!" The man said excitedly.

"Thank you."

"No thank you! My wife is never gonna believe this! Can I have a picture and an autograph?"

"Sure." Emily smiled. She was used to this kind of recognition so it never really bothered her. As for Samara, she was happy that her wife was living her dream to the fullest.

"Mommy why does that man wanna take a picture with momma?" Ethan asked.

"Well sweetie, remember the really cool gold medal momma brought home when we went on that vacation?" Samara asked referring to their trip to the Olympics. Ethan nodded his head.

"That medal is really special and people are really proud of Momma now."

"Are you proud of momma?" Ethan asked.

Samara looked over at Emily and smiled widely. "Yes, I'm very proud of Momma." Emily caught her wife's gaze as she was signing the man's paper.

When Emily finally finished signing the paper along with three others she walked back over to her family.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to be rude." Emily apologized. She didn't want her family day to be ruined because they honestly get a lot of days to go out. They found themselves sitting around the house often.

"Don't be sorry sweetie. We understand right guys?" Samara asked her two children who nodded their heads excitedly.

Emily smiled and pulled Samara into a huge hug. She really loved her family.

"Okay, let's go play some more games!" Samara cheered.

As the day went on they played all the games they could and rode every ride they had. The fair was closing at seven and it was now 6:33. They wanted to go see Q and Dana and then go eat dinner.

"Babe, Ethan's asleep." Emily told her wife who was pushing the stroller.

"How does a kids sleep in a stroller? It just seems uncomfortable." Samara shook her head.

"Well, we're talking about the kids who fell asleep in the play place at Chuck E Cheese. He can fall asleep just about anywhere." Emily giggled. It's true, on the trip they took to Chuck E Cheese Quinn and Ethan went into the huge play place and Quinn came running back to the adults talking about how Ethan was asleep. Samara had to climb in there and grab him.

"Quinn are you sleepy?" Samara asked her daughter.

"No, just a little hungry." Quinn answered.

"I know you're hungry, we're gonna get dinner at Coney Island when we leave okay?" Emily told her.

"YAY!" Quinn cheered seeing as it was her favorite restaurant.

They walked over to Q's jewelry stand again like they promised.

"Hey guys!" Dana smiled.

"Hey Dana, where's Q?"

"She went to go talk to that Drake guy that runs the fair about how next year we should be placed closer to the games so we can get even more customers."

"But why? She's been in the same spot for like eleven years. Why change now?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, but I don't question her. She's the boss."

"Whipped!" Samar smirked. Emily turned and raised an eyebrow at her which made Samara look down. They both knew that Samara was whipped. Emily was too, but Samara was worse.

"So how was your guys' day?"

"We had a lot of fun. Emily won Quinn a pony and I beat the mix and match game and won Ethan a really cool stuffed army truck." Samara said pointing to the large stuffed army truck that was in the bottom carrier part of the stroller.

"That's cool. He really likes the army huh?" Dana asked.

"Yeah, but now that Emily's dad is back he's set that he's gonna be a soldier." Samara smiled.

"How do you feel about him being a soldier?"

"I wanna him to do what he wants, even if it means him being away for a while. Emily's dad said that the army is a great program to teach boys how to be men. I just don't want him to go to war or anything like that."

"He's gonna make you proud." Dana smiled.

"I know he is." Samara replied.

"Finally guys! How was your fair experience this year?" Q asked walking back to her stand.

"It was great. Lots of fun." Emily smiled.

"That's awesome. I wish I had a kid to enjoy this with." Q said looking at Dana.

"Oh this again? Q I told you we can have a kid once we get married. I don't people to think that we got you pregnant and then realized we should be married first." Dana sighed.

"I understand that but the wedding is like six months away! I could be almost done with the pregnancy!"

"We're gonna give you guys some privacy. Hey, next weekend the circus is coming. You guys wanna go with us?"

"Yeah, I love the circus!" Q answered happily.

"Great! Okay we'll call you. See you guys later." Emily smiled and they walked to their car. Emily grabbed Ethan and placed her sleeping son in his car seat. While she was buckling him in, Samara put Quinn in her car seat.

"Mommy, can I get a ice cream Sunday at Coney Island?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, but after dinner okay?"

"Okay."

Samara climbed into the driver seat and started the car while Emily put the stroller back in the trunk. Once she was finished she got in the car cupped Samara's face, pulling her into a kiss.

"What was that for?" Samara smirked.

"Being a great wife and mom. I love you." Emily smiled.

"I love you too." Samara replied. Off to Coney Island they went.  
>-<p>

Samara and Emily walked into Coney Island holding their two sleeping children in their arms.

"Hello and welcome to Coney Island. How many?" The overly happy employee asked.

"Three and one high chair please." Emily told her.

"Sure right this way." The waitress smiled and grabbed a highchair rolling it along with her to their table.

"Here you are. Your server will be right with you."

"Thank you." Samara said and sat on one side of the booth placing her sleeping daughter next to the wall and taking her jacket off.

"Quinn. Wake up." She lightly shook her daughter until she woke up.

"Hmm, where are we?"

"At Coney Island silly. Wake up so you can pick what you want to eat."

"Okay." Quinn answered now wide awake. While Samara got Quinn settled Emily sat in the booth with her still sleeping son in her lap taking off his jacket and his nice shirt revealing the top half of his white onsie, The other half being covered by his pants, and put his bib on. Ethan was a very messy eater and she didn't want his nice clothes getting messed up. She always put a onsie under his clothes so when he had to eat she could just take off his nice clothes he could eat in his undershirt.

"Aren't you gonna wake him?" Samara asked.

"No, he didn't have a nap today, so if I wake him now he'll have a temper tantrum." Emily said. She laid him again her chest with his head on her shoulder.

"True. We already know what her wants anyway." Samara smiled.

"Yup, chicken nuggets." Emily giggled. He ordered chicken nuggets everywhere they went so it was really easy knowing what he wanted to eat.

"Hello, I'm Eve your waitress. How is everyone today?" Eve smiled.

"Really good and you?' Samara answered.

"Great thanks for asking." Eve smiled even larger. She looked over at Emily and Ethan and her eyes lit up. "Aw! Your son is so cute!" She cooed.

"thank you. Hopefully he wakes up soon." Emily smiled back at her.

"And what's your name cutiepie?" Eve asked Quinn.

"I'm Quinn!"

"Nice to meet you Quinn." Samara and Emily smiled at the way Quinn was interacting with the waitress.

"Okay here are your menus and two kids menus plus crayons!"

"Yay!" Quinn cheered. Eve handed her the crayons and menu.

"Do you know what you want to drink?" Eve asked taking out her little booklet.

"Yes we'll have waters and fruit punch for the little kids." Samara answered.

"Coming right up." With that Eve walked away.

"Momma, Mommy, I'm gonna draw a picture for you guys okay?" Quinn said happily.

"Okay! I can't wait to see it." Emily smiled at her daughter.

"Me either!" Samara butted in.

"Okay!"

Samara and Emily started looking through their menus hoping to find something they wanted.

"Babe, I think you'll like the chicken sandwich."

"Really? I was just thinking that!" Emily smiled

"I know you way too well."

"Yes you do. I'm gonna get it. What are you getting?" Emily asked.

"The Gyro. I don't know I just really want one." Samara shrugged.

"Alright. Quinn do you know what you want to eat?"

"Yeah momma, I want the cheese burger." Quinn said not looking up from her picture.

"Okay guys I have your drinks here. A water for you and you. Fruit punch for the kidies." Eve said enthusiastically. "Are you guys ready to order?" Eve asked taking her booklet out again.

"Yes. I'll have to chicken sandwich, and he'll have the kids chicken nuggets." Emily ordered.

"And for you?" Eve asked Samara.

"I'll have to gyro, and Quinn will have the kids cheeseburger." Samara said.

"As you wish. Your food will be out shortly." Eve smiled.

"Thank you." Emily said.

"No problem." Eve walked back into the kitchen.

Ethan started to stir and his big blue eyes opened. He lifted his head from Emily's shoulder and looked around the room.

"Hey Ethan. You wanna sit in your highchair and color?" Emily asked wiping the sleep from her son's eyes. Ethan nodded his head and Emily placed him in the highchair and gave him the crayons.

"tank you." Ethan smiled softly.

"You're welcome" Emily smiled.

"Done!" Quinn said happily.

She held up her menu which had a blank back side where Quinn drew her picture. It showed four people standing in a line and at the top listed names at the top of each person. First, there was a girl with long blonde hair and a very pretty dress and above her Mommy was written in blue crayon. Next, at girl with black hair wearing jeans and a shirt standing next to the blonde holding her hand and above her head Momma was written in green crayon. After her, a short blonde with a blue dress on and above her head Me was written in pink crayon. Last, there was a small boy with black hair and a green t-shirt with jeans with Ethan written above him. The picture was a really cute picture that made Emily and Samara smile widely.

"Oh my goodness Quinn that's amazing!" Emily said.

"Yeah. It's so beautiful. When we get home it's going on the fridge." Samara finished.

"Really?"

"Yup." Emily smiled.

"cool!" Quinn cheered.

Eve came out with their food minutes later. She placed their plates in front of each of them. When she was done she realized that Ethan was finally awake.

"Hello. What's your name?" She asked him squatting next to his highchair.

"Ethan." He replied shyly.

"Hi Ethan, are you gonna eat all your chicken nuggets?" Ethan nodded and grabbed one to put in his mouth.

"Alright! You're a big boy!" Eve smiled and Ethan nodded again.

"Okay, I'll leave you to enjoy your meal." Eve said.

When they finished their dinner Quinn ordered her sundae and so did Ethan. Samara and Emily shared a slice of cake. Soon they were done with dessert and headed on their way home. When they arrived it was almost eight thirty.

"Okay kids let's get you in the tub!" Emily said to her kids and grabbed both of their hands walking them up the stairs and into the bathroom. Samara walked into her den and turned on her desktop computer. When it finally booted up she checked her email just in case there was something important in there. Not seeing anything important she closed out and turned the computer off

"SAMARA COME HERE PLEASE!" Emily shouted laughing. Samara knew all too well that her kids were probably running around in order to avoid a bath. She loved spending time with her family.  
>-<p>

So there is the family day! I really hope you enjoyed it. I'm gonna post the one shot soon I promise! I just started softball and I have so much to do before we actually start playing. Practices really take a lot out of me and when I get home I'm really tired. Don't forget to check out Fender18's amazing story "Secret Truths" It's about Emily and Spencer being together and it's one of my all-time favorite stories! Check it out!

Until next time,

LeeLeeRm


	13. EWWWW

Chapter 13

Samara had just gotten off the phone with Samantha telling her about setting up a meeting at her office next week. She was excited to get this business deal started and she wanted to do it fast. Now that she had nothing to do she decided to call Emily. She picked up her phone and pressed speed dial number one. The phone rand once before she heard Emily's voice on the other end.

"Hello?" Emily panted into the phone.

"Hey sweetie, what are you up to?"

"Coach just made us run, I'm on break right now." Emily answered.

"Oh, how's practice so far?" Samara walked over to her couch and laid on her back.

"Tiring. We did like ten laps in the pool and then we ran three miles. Coach says he's trying make us work really hard. I just wanna sleep now." Emily giggled.

"Aw poor baby, that's what you get for becoming a professional athlete." Samara joked.

"Shut up." Emily joked, " Did you check up on the baby sitter?"

"Yeah, she was taking the kids to the park. I think they should be back home by now." Samara answered looking at her watch.

"When did you call her?"

"At like two, it's almost four now."

"Okay, make sure you call her when you leave. I'll be home at six." Emily said.

"Okay, I'll be leaving in like twenty minutes, as soon as Danny finishes his call logs." Samara told her.

"Great, what do you want me to make for dinner tonight?" Emily asked.

"No baby, I'll make dinner. You're already tired enough. I'll make spaghetti." Samara smiled.

"Are you sure? I can make dinner if you want." Emily offered.

"Baby, I got it. Now get back to practice, I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Okay, I love you." Emily said.

"I love you too. I'll see you at home. Bye." Samara hung up her phone and walked out into Danny's desk area.

"Are you done yet slow poke?" Samara joked.

"No, because so many people called today, I have like thirty calls left." Danny answered. The call log had to have every call written down with the name and time they called in. Danny wrote them down as they happened, but it was a rule that they had to be typed and saved into the correct files.

"Sorry, Aqua is just really popular." Samara smiled.

"Yeah, if I had known this job was this hard I wouldn't have applied." Danny joked with a laugh. Even though his job was hard, he wouldn't have any other job.

"Yeah, whatever. You know you love working for me." Samara rolled her eyes mockingly.

"That's true." Danny agreed.

"So I know this is short notice, but tomorrow night you wanna come have dinner at my house? Quinn and Ethan love you, and Emily does too."

"Yeah sure. What time?"

"Maybe like 7?"

"Sounds great. Should I bring anything? Wine? Bread?" Danny asked.

"Nope, we got everything." Samara told him.

"Alright see you then…actually I'll see you at work during the day and then I'll see you again at dinner." Danny clarified.

"Danny, you're weird. I'm gonna go play Solitaire, tell me when you're done." It was a rule that she couldn't leave Danny up on the fifth floor alone because her office contained too many important things. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, she just had to make sure her company was safe and secure. Danny completely understood.

"Okay, I'll be like twenty minutes."

Samara sat at her desk and clicked the solitaire icon. As she started her game her email pinger on her phone pinged. She picked her phone up and did her four digit passcode to unlock her phone. Her email popped up and she read it was from her parents. Her parents were still in Australia with her brother and sister. She moved here with her aunt when she got her scholarship. Her parent weren't very supportive of her moving across the world, but she didn't listen and she moved anyway. They hadn't spoken since she was eighteen. She and Emily didn't speak about them because Emily knew that, that was a soft spot for Samara.

"Read it!" The voice in her head screamed. Samara's finger was hesitant to touch the email. She took a deep breath and closed her phone. She wasn't ready for such a big step, it was gonna be hard to get back on good terms with her parents. They don't even know that she was married with kids or a famous fashion designer. With the premier of Aqua coming up next week she didn't need any more stressers.

Samara continued playing her game of Solitaire, but she couldn't stop thinking about the unread email in her inbox. How was she gonna tell her parents?  
>_<p>

Emily walked into her house after a long day at practice. She got out a little early and she got home at about 5:44.

"Samara?" Emily called out.

"In Ethan's room!" she heard Samara call back. Emily walked up to Ethan's room to see her wife changing Ethan's diaper. Quinn was sitting on Ethan's bed watching Aladdin on her brothers T.V.

"There are my favorite three people!" Emily cheered.

"Momma!" Quinn cheered running into Emily's waiting arms.

"Hey Bug, how was your day?" Emily asked using her daughter's nickname. They called her Bug because when she was born Hanna said she looked like a lady bug.

"It was good. Jonah took us to the park!" Quinn stated happily. Jonah was the babysitter they hired. She was a student at Rosewood high and was amazing with kids.

"Really? Did you have fun?" Quinn nodded her head furiously.

Samara put on Ethan's fresh diaper and set him on the floor not bothering to button his onsie again. Ethan ran to his Momma and hugged her leg with all his might. Emily placed Quinn on her feet and picked her son up hugging him back.

"Hi Momma!" He yelled into the hug.

"Hey buddy, did you have fun at the park?''

"Yeah, me and Quinn played with the ball."

"Really? That's cool. Maybe this weekend me and mommy and take you both back! How does that sound?" She asked both her children. When they cheered Emily smiled and looked up at Samara who was smiling at them. Emily placed Ethan on the ground and went to kiss Samara.

"Hi babe, how was work?"

"Great, I set up the meeting with Samantha just before the Aqua spring premier, and got all the line's paper work done. So the next few days should be easy. How was practice?"

"It was motivating. My coach yelled a lot and even called one girl fat so she started crying. But other than that small detail it was okay. I'm really glad to be home though." Emily answered cupping Samara's face and looking deeply into her ocean blue eyes.

"Ew Mommy and Momma are gonna kiss!" Quinn yelled disgusted.

"Oh is that nasty?" Samara asked raising her eyes brows. Quinn nodded.

"Oh then watch this!" Samara said before pulling Emily into a big kiss.

"EWWWW!" both her children yelled and ran into Quinn's room. Samara and Emily pulled away and laughed.

"I'm gonna go start dinner." Emily told Samara.

"Okay, but I gotta talk to you about something later." Samara said.

"what about?" Emily asked curiously.

" I'll tell you later." Samara dismissed.

"Okay, I'll hold you to that." Emily smiled pecking Samara's lips once more before walking into the kitchen.  
>_<p>

Samara laid a now sleep Ethan down in his bed. After dinner Samara suggested they play a game of charades. Ethan fell asleep half way through and it was now past 9 and that meant bed time for the kids. Not that they had to tell Ethan that considering that he was already asleep. As Samara started to walk out of Ethan's room she noticed that Emily was changing in their bedroom with the door open giving her a nice view. She smirked and walked into the room.

"Hello there, sexy." Samara said seductively. Her blue eyes got darker as she thought of all things she wanted to do to Emily.

"Hi" Emily simply stated shrugging off Samara's attempt to heat things up.

"Oh? Since when do you turn me down?" Samara asked jokingly.

"I'm not turning you down, I'm just putting you on hold until you tell me what you wanna tell me." Emily stated.

"Oh yeah, that." Samara sighed and sat on her bed.

"Yeah that. Tell me what's wrong." Emily said straddling Samara's lap and caressing her face.

"My parents emailed me today." Samara whispered.

"Oh" Was all that Emily could say.

"Yeah"

"Did you read it?" Emily asked.

"No…I'm afraid to." Samara admitted looking down with tears in her eyes.

"Why baby?" Emily asked putting her finger under Samara's chin and lifting her head up.

"I don't know. I haven't talked to them in nine years. It could be anything. What is something's wrong with one of my parents? Or my brother? Or sister? I haven't been there." Samara cried, tears running freely down her face.

"Oh Baby." Emily comforted wiping the tears off of Samara's face. "Do you want me to read it?"

Samara nodded and handed Emily her phone. Emily typed in Samara's passcode and got to her email. She saw the email and opened it. She read the entire email and looked at Samara.

"What does it say?" Samara asked.

"They're in America and they want to see you….."  
>_<p>

AHHHHHH! So a cliffy! Hey guys! As I told you before I will only be able to post on weekends. I made the softball team! So practice is every day school so I have like no social life lol. I hope you liked this chapter because I just had a new idea and this is where is starts!

Until next time,

LeeLeeRm.

PS. Whoever has the best review will get a shoutout and a sneak peek of the next chapter! So make sure to review! I'll be waiting!


	14. He's Evil!

Chapter 14

Samara stared blankly at Emily. She couldn't believe that her family was in America and was requesting to see her.

"Samara? Are you okay?" Emily asked caressing her face once more.

"Huh? Yeah. I'm fine." Samara replied snapping out of her gaze.

"Why are you so worried about your parents? It's not like they can force you to go back now. They probably just want to tell you how proud of you they are."

"That could be it, but what if it's not? What if they have some type of devastating news, like they're getting a divorce, or they lost their house and they have to move here?" Samara asked visibly shaking.

"Baby, you can't live in fear your whole live. Just know that I'm here. I'm here with you every step of the way. And I always will be." Samara pulled Emily in for a soft kiss.

"Is there another reason you don't want to see them?" Emily hinted.

"You mean like do they know I'm gay?" Samara asked. Emily nodded her head. "They know I'm gay, but they don't know that I'm married or that we have children. This is gonna be a huge surprise to them."

"Yeah it is." Emily nodded again.

"Thank you for doing this Em. I love you so much." Samara said hugging Emily close.

"I love you too." Emily whispered.

After a few minutes of sitting like that they finished getting ready for bed. Samara went to shower and Emily tidied her bedroom a little. Once Samara changed and got into bed Emily was brushing her teeth. Samara was starting to get antsy in the bed because Emily wasn't in there with her. Ever since the first time they slept in the same bed Samara hasn't been able to sleep without Emily in her arms.

"Baby, please come here. I can't sleep without you." Samara whined.

"I'm coming, hold on sweetie." Emily replied while brushing her teeth.

"Baby, please." Samara pleaded again.

"Okay, okay, okay." Emily sighed playfully and rinsed her mouth out. She walked out to her bed and climbed into Samara's arms. Samara hugged her to her chest and sighed in contentment.

"Much better." Samara sighed.

"Baby?" Emily called softly.

"Yes?"

"What is your brother and sister's names?"

"Noah and Madison." Samara answered.

"How old are they?"

"Noah is three years older than me so 30 and Madison is 29" Samara said.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna take off of work tomorrow and call them, then I'm gonna get them here. I've decided that nine years is too long, and that they deserve to meet my family. Even if it means facing all that I did wrong."

"That's great. You're so strong. I love you so much." Emily said kissing the crook of Samara's neck lightly.

"I love you too." Samara answered kissing her head.

Samara woke up early that morning and called Danny telling him that she wasn't gonna be in today.

"Em? Get up." Samara said softly.

"Hmmm?" Emily groaned.

"Are you going to the pool today?"

"I actually wanted to stay home with you so I can be here for you." Emily said in a sleepy voice.

"That's fine. Do you want me to call your coach and tell him that we have a family problem and that you have to stay home?"

"That would be great."

Samara quickly whipped her phone out and dialed Emily's coach's number calling her off as well. When she was finished she threw in her robe pocket and walked into the kitchen. Since it was only 7:30 she knew she had the house to herself for almost two hours before everyone woke up, so she started the coffee maker and went to grab the paper from her porch. Samara only read the paper when she felt bored and this was the perfect time for it. Her kids had definitely gotten their sleep schedule from Emily, because Emily wasn't getting out of bed before she had a full ten hours of sleep. Ethan and Quinn usually got up around nine or ten.

"Hmmmm, what's interesting?" Samara asked quietly to herself while skimming the paper. Just then the house phone rang. She read the number and saw it was a call from a local pay phone.

"Um, hello?" She asked hesitantly into the phone.

"Hello? Is there a Samara Cook there?" Samara heard a very familiar accent say.

"Uh….Yeah, S-she….uh you're speaking to h-her." Samara stuttered.

"Samara? It's your father."  
>-<p>

Emily walked into the kitchen with Ethan and Quinn in tow. When they turned the corner into the kitchen she saw her wife sitting at the island in deep thought.

"Samara?" Emily called affectively pulling her out of her trance.

"Hmm?" Knowing something was wrong, Emily told the kids to go back upstairs for a little while. After they were gone Emily walked back over to Samara.

"Is there something wrong?" Emily asked curiously.

"My dad just called me." Samara whispered staring off into space.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"My family is their way here. Now." Samara said finally looking at her. Emily, expecting Samara to burst into tears, walked over to her and hugged her, but what she didn't expect was for Samara to smile brightly.

"Am I missing something? I though you didn't want them to come just yet?"

"well, at first I didn't, but I had a long conversation on the phone with my dad and he said that he isn't mad about any of the things that happened all those years ago. They've actually been trying to get in contact with me for years, but my aunt wouldn't give them my number in case I didn't want to see them. And then just recently Australia had a few commercials about Aqua aired and they found out that I was a huge success here in America. They flew to Pennsylvania and looked up where I lived, and then found my number in a phone book." Samara explained excitedly.

"Wow, so they're on their way?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, they were about three hours away when I hung up."

"How long ago was that?"

"About an hour ago." Samara said.

"So we better be getting ready then." Emily smiled.

Samara smiled brightly at Emily and pulled her into a hug. "I love that you're always here for me whenever I need you."

"I kinda have to be, I made a promise on our wedding day remember?" Emily reminded.

"Yes, how could I forget? I think I made the same promise."

"So what should I wear?" Emily asked getting the cereal down for Quinn and Ethan to eat while she got dressed.

"Nothing formal, something normal. Jeans and a t-shirt. Preferably from Aqua." Samara smiled slyly.

"Okay, I think I'm gonna wear that really nice blue t-shirt from the fall line, and then add maybe a necklace with some dark washed jeans. Cute?"

"Oh yeah! With some boots? You'd look fantastic. As usual." Samara said grabbing the milk from the fridge and pouring it into two bowls.

"You're too sweet for your own good." Emily smiled pouring the cereal into the bowls.

"Yeah I know. Okay breakfast is served.

"Quinn! Ethan! Come eat!" Emily called up the stairs.

"Babe, I got it down here. You go get dressed and I'll see you up there in a second." Samara told her wife while placing the two bowls of cereal on the table.

"Okay." Emily said and walked up the stairs. This was gonna be a huge day Samara.  
>_<p>

Emily had just finished brushing Quinn' shoulder length blonde hair into a cute ponytail and dressing her. She was super nervous, but she had no idea why. They were her in laws right? Even though she was sure they would be nice and very easy to talk to considering they gave birth to the sweetest woman alive, she couldn't stop thinking about the possibilities of what could happen. What happens if they don't like her, or they wanted her to marry someone else? These thoughts terrified Emily, because she couldn't imagine living without Samara.

"Momma are you okay? You're shaking." Quinn asked oblivious to Emily's nerves.

"Yeah, Momma's fine. She's just is a little nervous." Emily answered her daughter.

"Why are you nervous? Mommy said we are meeting her mommy and daddy today! Aren't you happy?" Quinn asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I am." Emily smiled.

Just then a very naked Ethan ran into Quinn's room with a determined look on his face. A few seconds later Samara came running in with a diaper. "Help! Catch the naked little boy!" She yelled breathlessly.

Emily reached her long arms out and grabbed her son for Samara. Seeing this Samara let out a sigh in relief and handed the diaper to Emily.

"Thank you. I just chased him around the entire upstairs. He's fast!" Samara exaggerated.

"Aww, Ethan did you give Mommy and hard time?" Emily asked putting his diaper on effortlessly. Ethan nodded and giggled.

"He's so evil!"

"I'm sure he is sweetie." Emily smiled and kissed Ethan's head. Samara walked over and took Ethan from Emily's hands.

"Okay, let's get you dressed." Samara walked out of the room and into Ethan's room finally able to get him dressed. She pulled out a white onsie and buttoned it on his body. She then got out a red polo shirt and jean shorts for him to wear and pulled them on. She took a soft brush and brushed through his short brown hair. Ethan really liked getting his hair brushed and so he stayed completely still.

"Okay, you're all done. You can go play." Samara placed Ethan on the floor and he ran to his toy box pulling out his favorite army truck.

"Emily I think we're all set." Samara said walking into Quinn's room thinking her wife was there. Not seeing her she looked to Quinn. "Where's Momma?"

"Downstairs." Quinn shrugged and continued to play with her dolls.

Samara walked downstairs into their kitchen and saw her wife cutting vegetables and placing them in a large pan.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making my famous stew for your family." Emily answered.

"The spicy one?" Samara asked walking over to wash her hands to help.

"Yeah, do you think they'll like that?"

"Oh yeah, in Australia spicy is the best. If it's not spicy then it's plain." Samara reassured.

"Great." Emily sighed in relief.

"Babe look at me." Samara said and took the knife from Emily's hand. Emily looked up into Samara's light blue eyes. She saw nothing but love and care in them and her nerves floated away.

"Don't be so nervous. They're gonna love you." Samara told her.

"Okay, I'll take a deep breath." Emily smiled lightly and pecked Samara's lips.

"Good, now let's get cooking!" Samara cheered.  
>_<p>

Just a filler episode. I know it's bad, but we get to meet Samara's parents in the next episode. Isn't Ethan cute? He loves messing with his Mommies. Did you all see the season finale of PLL? Mona is A, but she also isn't A? She's part of the "A Team". Did you notice that anyone they accuse of being a's name ends with an A or has an A in their name? Like JennA, MelissA, MayA, MonA, Ian, GArrett. Isn't that creepy?

Question: Out of Samara and Emily who do you think is the Guy and who is the Girl? Leave the answer in your review please!

Until next time,

LeeLeeRm


	15. I Missed You So Much!

Chapter 15

Samara and Emily had just finished Emily's amazing stew making sure it was completely perfect for the arrival of Samara's family. They were set to arrive in less than ten minutes and Samara was a nervous wreck.

"Baby, why are you so nervous? This is your family. And even though you haven't seen them in a while, they are a part of you. They are gonna be so happy to see you and how amazing you are just like you've always been." Emily told her wife.

"I know, but I can't shaking. I mean what happens after this? They go back to Australia and we stop talking?" Samara asked.

"Well, we'll figure it out once they get here." Emily said trying to calm her down.

"What if they want me to move back?" Samara asked with wide eyes.

"That's not gonna happen. Not when you have a family here."

"They don't know that. I wanted to surprise them with it." Samara admitted.

"So they don't know that you're married with kids?"

"How was I supposed to tell them that I was married and had children over the phone? I wanted to tell them in person." Samara explained.

"That makes sense." Emily nodded.

"Should we get Ethan and Quinn down here?"

"If you want to. Do you want your parents to see them as soon as they come in or are you gonna tell them when you're ready?"

"I think I'll tell them when I'm ready. I mean, yeah they know I'm gay so that won't be much of an issue, but it'll be a lot to take in. Imagine Quinn growing up and moving across the world then finding out she's married with two kids. That's hard." Samara explained. Emily understood completely once she used Quinn the scenario. That would be a lot to take in and Emily would be heartbroken.

"You're right. So I guess you want me to go upstairs too?"

"If you want too. I would like to tell them on my own so they aren't overwhelmed. I don't want you to think I don't want you here though, so it's up to you."

"I'll let you tell them at your own pace. Just call me down when you're ready." Emily smiled kissing Samara quickly on the lips and walking up the stairs.

The doorbell rang and Samara's heart started to race. Emily looked down at Samara and gestured toward the door making Samara walk over to it. Once Emily was out of sight Samara slowly opened the door. Standing on the other side of the door was her Father, Mother, Sister, brother and a man and lady she had never seen.

"Hi." Was all Samara could say. Her family stood their looking at her for a few seconds before they gave her a huge group hug.

"I missed you so much." Her mom whispered through tears. Her tears started flowing as well. She was so happy.  
>_<p>

Once they got settled in the living room Samara was ready to talk.

"So you're probably wondering who these two are." Her mom said pointing to the man and lady that sat on the couch next to Noah and Madison.

"Yeah, who are they?"

"This is Missy, your brother's wife and this is Vince your sister's husband." Her dad said.

"It's so nice to meet you both." Samara said hugging them both again.

"No, it's nice to finally meet you. Your mom and dad have told me so much about you. You're huge topic of conversation back home."

"Am I?" Samara asked her family.

"Yes, when you left everyone was heartbroken. So what's new with you?" Madison asked.

"I'm glad you asked. I have to tell you guys something."

"What is it?" Noah asked impatiently.

"Actually it'll be better if I show you." Samara said getting up and walking to the stairs. "Em. Come down!" Samara called up the stairs. Seconds later Emily came down the steps holding Ethan and Quinn. Samara took Quinn in her arms and grabbed Emily's hand. She walked them back over to the living room. When they arrived in the living room Samara's family gasped.

"Guys, this is Emily, my wife, and our children Quinn and Ethan." Samara smiled.

"Hello. It's so nice to finally meet you." Emily said. Samara's family stood and engulfed them in a huge group hug again. This time not only was Samara's mom crying but her entire family was too.

"Wow, you're beautiful. Who knew my sister could pull such an amazing girl?" Madison joked. Emily and Samara couldn't help but laugh through their tears.

"No I'm the lucky one. Your sister's amazing." Emily said looking at her wife.

"And look! My first grandchildren!" Samara's mom rejoiced taking Ethan out of Emily's arms.

"First? You guys don't have kids?" Samara asked her siblings.

"Nope. I don't have time right now, we're always traveling." Madison said pointing to her and Vince.

"And Missy and I just got married two months ago. We're working on it." Noah chuckled.

After about an hour Emily and Samara invited everyone to the dining room and served dinner. Samara loved that her family and Emily were getting along so well. She now knew why Emily was so happy that her dad liked her, it felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"So where are you guys staying?" Emily asked.

"We were thinking of checking into the hotel down the street." Samara's dad said.

"Nonsense we have plenty of rooms here. You guys can stay here for as long as you guys would like." Emily said and Samara agreed.

"we'll be here for like two weeks, I hope that's okay." Samara's mom said.

"That's fine. I would like you guys to stay longer, but two weeks sounds good." Samara told them.

"So Emily what do you do for a living?" Vince asked.

"I'm a Olympic swimmer." Emily told him.

"I KNEW I RECOGNIZED YOU FROM SOMEWHERE!" Noah shouted. "You won this year right?" Emily nodded and all of Samara's family's eyes lit up.

"You won the swimmers Olympics?" Madison asked.

"Yes" Emily replied.

"That's awesome! That means you're like famous right?"

"I guess. I don't like all the attention it brings though. I'm really a shy girl." Emily explained.

"So cool! My sister in law is the best swimmer in the world!" Noah shouted. Emily couldn't believe how much Samara was like her siblings.

"Thanks." Emily said shyly.

"So how long have you two been together?" Missy asked.

"We started dating at the beginning of Emily's junior year, but we broke up and she went back with her exgirlfriend Maya. Then she broke Emily's heart and me and Emily became great friends. About a year after that I asked Emily out on a date and she said yes. Finally about four years after that we got married and we have been for about six years." Samara explained.

"Wow, six years. You guys seem like you're barely out of the honeymoon stage. You can't keep your hands off of eachother." Missy smiled gesturing to Emily hand on Samara's.

"Thanks, everyone says that. We just love each other a lot." Emily smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that. I'm glad Samara found someone that she can love and trust." Samara's dad smiled.

"I do love her. I love her so much, and I'm glad that you all like her. I've been dreaming of this day for years now." Samara exclaimed.

"Aw. Sweetie, you didn't have to be afraid to call us. We were never mad at you for leaving, we just wanted to know you were okay. Aunt Carey wouldn't tell us your number or anything and we thought you didn't want to see us so we stayed away. Then we saw the ad we had to see you. I'm so proud of you by the way. You have your fashion line that's doing great! Aqua is it?" Her mother said.

"Yeah, Aqua." Samara confirmed.

"Let me guess where that name came from." Noah said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I know. It was inspired by Emily." Samara laughed.

"I think it's really cute." Missy said.

"Me too." Madison agreed.

"Thanks guys." Samara smiled.

They sat eating their dinner and talking about random things. When Quinn asked Samara why everyone talked funny everyone laughed loudly.

"So have any of you been to America before?" Emily asked. They all shook their heads.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, I thought all Americans were rude like in the movies. But I guess that's not the case." Missy said giggling. The whole table, except Quinn and Ethan, laughed.

"So how about I clean the table and you Samara will show you to your bedrooms." Emily told them.

"Nonsense Emily, we'll help you and Dad, Noah, and Vince will get the rooms situated with Samara." Madison said.

After cleaning the table and dishes, they found themselves in the family room on the couches talking more about what's happened through the years. Samara was ecstatic that her families were getting along so well. She knew that she would have to reschedule the meeting with Samantha due to her having to take off work for two weeks, but she knew Samantha wouldn't mind.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Samara's dad asked.

"Well, Em and I are taking off of work while you guys are here so we can do just about anything." Samara explained.

"Can we go to Philly? I've always wanted to go!" Madison exclaimed.

"Sure, I know the greatest little restaurant out there. We can also go to a great musical if you're up for it." Emily told them.

"definitely! All they have in Australia is Opera. It gets boring after a while." Noah rolled his eyes.

"Okay, well we better get these kids to sleep before they pass out." Emily joked picking Quinn and Ethan up. Ethan was already half asleep seeing as it was way past his bedtime. Quinn however was too excited even think about sleep seeing as she loved all the attention.

"I'll take you guys back to your rooms." Samara said standing up and taking them to the basement where all three of the four guestrooms they had were. Her parents were staying up stairs in the larger bedroom because she wanted them to have that one instead of one downstairs. Noah and Madison both had their own rooms with their spouses.

As they walked down the stairs Noah, Madison, Missy, and Vince were in awe at the huge basement. It had a full sitting area, a wet bar, bathroom, and three bedrooms.

"Wow, this basements the size of our house." Vince laughed.

"Yeah, except we have less bedrooms" Madison giggled.

"True." Vince agreed.

Samara showed her siblings to their bed rooms and then walked her parents back up the stairs to their bedroom. When she returned to her bedroom she laid down next to Emily. Emily smiled back at Samara and started attacking her with kisses. Samara laughed and started kissing her back. When Emily finally stopped Samara cupped her face and stared into her eyes.

"Baby, I can't believe all this happened. Thank you for keeping me strong. I love you." Samara said to her.

"I love you too." Emily whispered and kissed her softly. Today was a day they were never gonna forget.  
>_<p>

So this episode was awful if you ask me. I promise the next will be better. I had a nightmare last night and I'm super tired. Softball is kicking my butt! My coach hates me and she will do anything to see me die lol. Running is awful! Man, staying in shape is hard! But, yeah this episode is a great day for Samara. And Quinn asked why they were talking funny lol. I love Australians! And Samara's parent's names are John and Mary just to let you know. That's all lol. Hope you enjoyed!

Random Question: If Samara and Emily were to have another baby, what gender and a name? Leave the Answer in your review!

Until next time,

LeeLeeRm


	16. I Love You More3

Chapter 16

When Samara opened her eyes she saw that Emily wasn't in bed with her. She was confused until she heard the loud laughter of her wife and what sounded like her mother and sister. She quickly got out of bed and running into the shower for a fast five minutes before getting ready for a new day. She threw on a t-shirt and some sweat pants and hurried to brush her teeth. Once she was done she yanked a brush through her hair and made her way downstairs. Upon arriving in the kitchen she saw Emily, Madison, and Mary. They were cooking breakfast and laughing loudly. When Mary saw Samara walk into the kitchen she quickly walked over and hugged her.

"Good morning sweetheart." Mary said and kissed Samara's forehead.

"Good morning mom. Did you sleep well?" Samara asked her mother.

"Yes, that bed that you have in the room is extremely comfy." Her mom answered walking back over to the bowl were she was beating the eggs.

"It should be, it was like four thousand dollars." Samara smiled while walking over to Emily. When she was done talking she put her finger under Emily's chin pulling her face up and placing a soft kiss on her lips. Emily smiled into the kiss making Mary and Madison smile at the happy couple. Once Samara broke the kiss Emily continued cutting the fruit. Samara was happy to see all the women in her life interacting.

"Where is Missy?"

"She went to get more milk. She'll be right back." Madison answered.

"How does she know how to get to the store? It's like her first day in America." Samara giggled.

"There is a such thing as GPS." Mary stated and Emily laughed.

"So this is how it's gonna work from now on? My mom, sister, and wife are gonna gang up on me?" Samara asked jokingly.

Emily, Mary, and Madison looked at each other before simultaneously responding "Pretty much." Samara couldn't help but giggle.

"Do you need any more help?" Samara asked.

"No, but you can go get Quinn and Ethan up and ready. After breakfast we are going sightseeing." Emily smiled at her wife.

"No problem. What about Vince, Noah, and dad? Where are they?"

"They found out you have a Playstation 3 downstairs. That's what happened." Mary rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I'll be back with the kids in like twenty minutes." Samara told them and walked upstairs.

"You guys are so cute." Madison said to Emily once Samara was upstairs.

"Thank you. You sister is such a sweetie. Thank you Mary so much for bringing her into the world." Emily exclaimed.

"Don't thank me. She is so amazing because of you. You guided her into the woman she is." Mary smiled a very motherly smile.

"Thank you. I like to think I had something to do with it, but I know it's all because of how she was raised."

"Well, thank you. She is a phenomenal woman."

"That she is." Emily agreed.

"If you two are done with your little In-law moment. I wanna know what you guys were like when she was in college and you were still in high school." Madison butted in.

"Well, since I took a year off to go this training school it was the two hardest years off our relationship. The first year was harder because I was at school all day and then I had practice from like three to six. Samara had her own apartment and I would go there for like an hour or two just to do homework or just chill. Some days I would stay the night, but since my mom didn't want me gone every day of the week."

"That's good that your mom actually let you two see each other." Madison smiled.

"She knew that our relationship was way too serious to be a stupid high school relationship. We called each other every day and we would talk on the phone for like four hours at a time, so she thought it would be fine if we spent time together whenever we wanted to. Plus, she trusted us to make smart decisions." Emily told them.

"Did you guys make smart decisions?" Madison asked raising an eyebrow. Mary excused herself not wanting to hear about this. She walked into the basement to get ready for the day ahead of them.

"Yeah, we didn't actually do anything until we we're engaged."

"Wow, you guys were really serious about each other huh?"

"Yeah, we knew that we were it for each other."

"That's so cute. So continue…"

"There were these days where I would go to her apartment while she was at school and sleep while was waiting for her. Those were my favorite days because she would always wake me up in the cutest ways." Emily smiled thinking back to the sweet memories.

FLASHBACK.

Samara walked into her apartment from a long day of classes and errands she had to run. When she walked into her small living room she looked at the end table by her couch and saw a picture of her and Emily sitting in the park. Samara was sitting behind Emily and she had her arms wrapped around Emily's waist. Samara had just begun to tickle Emily before Hanna had snapped the picture making a very cute moment stay forever. Samara and Emily both made copies and kept them at their respectable houses. Samara had the same picture on her nightstand by her bed.

"Oh what a day!" Samara groaned tiredly to herself. Not only did she have a long day and a lot of errands to run, she missed Emily. She hadn't heard her voice all day and she was really hoping to be able to talk to her before she had to sleep.

Samara walked sluggishly to her bedroom and opened the door. She was extremely surprised to see Emily laying on her bed sleeping. She had given Emily a key so that she could come and go anytime she pleased, so she was very happy to see her there. Samara quietly slipped off her own shirt leaving her in her bra and stone washed jeans. She climbed into her bed and started placing hot, wet kisses all over Emily's neck and face. Emily, not awake yet, moaned loudly in her sleep. Samara smiled knowing she could have this effect on her even when she was asleep.

"Baby?" Emily called out sleepily. Samara placed a small kiss on her lips.

"Yeah, I'm right here sweetie." Samara smiled softly.

"You kisses feel so good." Emily whispered softly against Samara's lips.

"You feel good." Samara whispered back while letting her hand roam under Emily's shirt, which was actually hers, and running her fingers lightly over Emily's toned stomach making them both moan softly.

"And you smell good too." Samara whispered placing another soft kiss on Emily's full lips.

"Thank you. I bought you some more shampoo and conditioner by the way. I know you said you were running low."

"Thank you baby, you're the best girlfriend ever." Samara smiled.

"You're welcome. I hope you don't mind that I took a shower and wore your clothes. I didn't have time to stop at home." Emily said.

"Baby, I really couldn't care less. You're allowed to do whatever you want in here. The only reason I have to be upset about is that I'm not allowed to shower with you." Samara smiled. She knew that they were ready for sex, but they wanted to wait so until they had a bigger commitment.

"Mm, that sounds amazing. I can't wait until we can shower together. My wet body pressed against yours while we lather ourselves. Sounds like heaven on earth." Emily whispered seductively. Samara took a deep breath to hold in her arousal. What Emily had just described was one of her many fantasies.

"That sounds amazing. I can't wait to have your perfect body pressed against mine, but I want us to wait until we at least are engaged. I don't want us rushing into anything. I mean I know we've been together a little over a year now but I want us to have something stronger." Samara said softly running her fingers through Emily's jet black hair.

"I know, and I want that too. So we wait." Emily confirmed.

"I love you Emily." Samara whispered again leaning in almost touching Emily's lips.

"I love you more." Emily whispered about to close the gap before Samara pulled back.

"Whoa! Are you trying to say that you love me more than I love you?" Samara asked in a mock offended voice.

Emily smiled and nodded. Samara began tickling her wildly making Emily squirm insanely. This went on for a good five minutes before Emily cupped Samara's face and pulled her in for a searing kiss. Samara moaned into Emily's mouth which made Emily moan as well. When they finally pulled away they found themselves staring into each other's eyes.

"How about we say we love each other equally and do more of that?" Emily suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Samara smiled and kissed her girlfriends again. She knew that Emily was the one for her.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Em?" Madison called for the fifth time snapping her fingers in front of Emily face again. She had been trying to get Emily's attention for about three minutes now. Emily had been daydreaming for a good fifteen minutes and Madison need help setting the table.

"Huh?" Emily jumped finally snapping out of her dreamlike state.

"I need help setting the table." Madison smirked. She knew that whatever Emily was thinking about had to do with Samara because Emily was basically drooling.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something." Emily said avoiding Madison's eyes knowing that she knows what she was thinking about. That little daydream had Emily all hot and bothered. She couldn't wait to see Samara and give her a huge kiss.

"Yeah I can tell." Madison smirked and wiggled her eye brows.

The began setting the table and placing the food out. They had pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, fruit salad, biscuits, orange juice, apple juice, and grape juice for people to eat and drink.

"Breakfast!" Madison called down the steps to her family and then she walked over to the main level stairs and called out the same thing.

"Madison, tell Emily I need her please!" Samara called down to her sister.

"Em, you wife wants you."

Emily walked up the stairs and looked into each room looking for her wife. She found her in Ethan's room with both her children. She was pulling Ethan's pants on when Emily walked in.

"Yeah, babe?" Emily asked with a smile.

"Can you take Ethan downstairs while I finish Quinn's hair?"

"Yeah no problem." Emily said picking up her son. He looked so cute with his polo outfit on. He was wearing a red polo with a white onsie under it and beige kacky pants on. His short black hair was spiked up into a cute style and he was wearing the cologne that one of Samara's sponsors sent. He looked like a little man.

"Aw, I love the outfit you put on him!" Emily cooed.

"Yeah, thanks. He looks like a little player. He's gonna leave a trail of broken hearts when he's older." Samara joked.

"Yeah he is. I think he is gonna have to hire a security guard in case those girls get crazy." Emily joked looking at her beautiful son. Samara laughed and began doing Quinn's hair. Emily walked down the steps and into the kitchen with all the rest of the family. She put Ethan in his highchair and put his "I love my Mommies" bib on.

"Aw, he is so cute!" Missy cooed running up to Ethan and kissing him all over his cheeks.

"Thank you." Emily thanked while getting his plate ready.

"I can't wait till I get pregnant. I want a cutie just like him!"

"Me either." Madison said.

"Babe, leave Ethan alone. He is a boy! They don't want kisses." Noah said. He was definitely the type of guy that wanted boys to be boys.

"But he's sooo cute!" Missy cooed again.

"Poor guy." Noah laughed while shaking his head.

Samara and Quinn walked down the stairs at the same time and began making their plates as well.

"Good morning Quinn." Emily said just realizing she hadn't said good morning to her daughter.

"Hi Momma." Quinn said softly.

"What's wrong sweetie? Do you feel okay?" Emily asked worriedly. She picked Quinn up and walked into the living room out of everyone's way.

"No, I had a bad dream." Quinn said with a frown.

"Did you tell Mommy?" Quinn nodded. "What did Mommy say?"

"She told me that monsters weren't real so they can't eat people."

"That's right. They aren't real."

"But momma, my dream had no monster in it."

"What was is about?" Emily asked curiously.

"You and Mommy were yelling and you were crying. Then mommy left." Quinn told her sadly.

"Are you worried that, that is going to happen?" Emily asked kissing Quinn's forehead softly.

"I don't know." Quinn shrugged.

"You don't have to worry about that happening. I promise that Mommy isn't gonna leave, and even if me and Mommy yell at each other, we will always love each other." Emily told her daughter truthfully.

"Pinky swear?" Quinn asked holding out her small pinky.

"Pinky swear." Emily confirmed locking her pinky with Quinn's. Quinn finally smiled and walked back into the kitchen, feeling much better and ready to eat. Emily followed her in and caught the gaze of her worried wife.

"Is everything okay?" Samara asked.

"Yeah, she was talking about her bad dream. She had a dream about us fighting and then you left." Emily told her.

"What? Why would she dream about that?" Samara asked.

"I don't know. Maybe she saw it on TV, but I know that it scared her." Emily said.

"I bet."

"But she's okay now, and I guess we should put more parental controls on the tv."

"Yeah, I guess so." Samara smiled.

"Let's eat." Emily smiled back. They walked to the table and began eating hoping their daughter was fine now.  
>_<p>

Hello readers of mine. I hope you enjoyed this episode! If the flashback scene turns you on a little it's okay because I feel the same lol. I got my softball uniform yesterday! It's pretty cool! It's grey, black, red, and white. Also I would've had this out yesterday, but on Thursday I was sick with a fever of 100.2 degrees F. So I had no time to write that day lol, but I'm MUCH better. I feel just fine now, and the one thing that will make me feel even better is REVIEWS! Please please please please please please please please please review! It'll mean the world to me to get over 200 reviews! Thanks for reading!

Random Question #3: Would you guys mind if I made this story a little bit more interesting and added an argument scene? Not like Quinn's dream but a small little argument that the kids wouldn't see. Maybe a little jealousy? Tell me what you think in your review!

Until next time,

LeeLeeRm3


	17. Baby I'm so, so sorry!

Chapter 17

Today was finally Monday again and it was time for Samara to head back to work. Those two weeks with her family went by quickly and now they were back in Australia. Samara had put off Aqua's premiere for almost three weeks and the media was starting to get antsy. Today was the new set date for the Aqua premiere and she was super excited.

"Emily, do you know what dress you are wearing?" Samara asked her wife who was taking a bath. She was sitting in front of the mirror doing her makeup while Emily was in the bathtub.

"Samara, I've know what dress I was wearing since March. Of course I know what I'm wearing." Emily giggled. She thought it was super cute that Samara was so excited about the premiere.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited. I love these premieres. Remember the first one? I was super nervous."

"Yeah I know, I had to calm you down by giving you a massage." Emily smiled at the memory.

"That was the best massage I have ever gotten though."

"Thanks, I try."

"And you always succeed."

"Always." Emily confirmed. Samara looked back her and smiled.

"What?" Emily asked confused. Samara turned back to the mirror and giggled.

"Seriously, why did you look at me like that and why are you laughing?"

"Nothing." Was all that Samara snickered before she burst out laughing.

"You're laughing a something. So tell me or I won't go with you to the premiere, I'll show up with another designer." Emily joked.

"Okay I'll tell you. Remember after the premier right before the after party?"

"Wait…OH! I remember! That was like the best we've ever had." Emily laughed.

"Yeah it was. You were so loud. I had to shove my tongue down your throat to shut you up." Samara laughed as she finished her make up and started to put it away.

"Not my fault." Emily said starting to shave her legs. When she lifted her leg out of the water Samara couldn't stop staring at her.

"Samara?" Emily called out to her wife trying to get her attention.

"Hmm?"

"You okay? You've been staring at me for like two minutes now."

"Oh sorry it's just that you look so sexy right now. I could lick you dry right now." Samara shook her head trying to shake the dirty thoughts that raided her mind.

"You're such a pervert." Emily giggled and continued to shave.

"I may be a pervert, but I'm your pervert." Samara said leaning down and kissing Emily's lips.

"Yes you are." Emily whispered against Samara's lips.

"Okay, I'm gonna make sure all the kid's stuff is ready to go to your parent's house. Hurry your sexy butt up. We leave in like an hour and a half." Samara told her before walking into the bedroom. All Samara had to do was slip her dress on and she was ready. Emily had her hair done before getting in the bathtub so all she had to do was her make up and get dressed.

"I'll be ready in like half an hour. Hey do you think that J Lo will be there again this time?" Emily asked excitedly.

"Maybe, at the winter premiere she said she really like my style and she would fully support my next line. So probably." Samara smiled.

"Awesome. She is like my celebrity crush." Emily gushed.

"In that case she won't be there." Samara said getting a little jealous.

"Aww, baby I'm sorry. But if it helps she isn't nearly as beautiful as you are."

"I know." Samara flipped her hair like a cheerleader would and walked out of the bathroom making Emily smile.  
>_<p>

Samara and Emily had just pulled up at the premiere in their stretch limo. When Samara stepped out all the fans there screamed extremely loud and the security guard had to hold them back. Everyone there was wearing either black or white seeing as it was a black and white party. Samara turned around and helped Emily out of the car and wolf-whistles were heard throughout the entire area. Emily was wearing a strapless black dress, designed by Samara, which ended mid-thigh. There was a small cut up her left leg that made the dress even sexier.

Samara was wearing a white dress that was almost exactly like Emily's except for the fact that hers wasn't strapless and there was no cut up the thigh. Samara knew that when Emily stepped out of the car she was gonna have some unwanted attention from all the guys that were dragged there by their wives, girlfriends, mothers and sisters. Samara pulled Emily close to her to make sure there was no touching.

"EVERYBODY GIVE IT UP FOR SAMARA COOK AND HER BEAUTIFUL WIFE EMILY!" The announcer called as they walked into the large building where the premier was being held. They looked around and saw a bunch of celebrities like Scarlett Johansson, Jessica Alba, Jennifer Lopez, Michelle Rodriguez, Taylor Swift, Selena Gomez, the Kardashians, Ashley Tisdale, and the very famous Vera Wang. There were lots of athletes there as well, such as Michael Phelps, Paige McCullers, Shawn Johnson, Venus Williams, Serena Williams, Kobe Bryant, and even Michael Jordan. Hanna, Caleb, Aria, Ezra, Spencer, and Toby were sitting at one table as well.

"Whoa, Vera Wang is here." Emily whispered to her wife.

"I know!" Samara squealed excitedly. After walking past all the tables they finally got to the stage. The DJ gave a microphone to Emily and one to Samara. Samara wanted Emily to announce with her this time because all the other times the co-announcers annoyed her.

"Hello everyone. As you all know I'm Samara Cook and this is my beautiful wife Emily. You may know her as the Olympic Swimming winner. Let's have a round of applause for Emily here." Samara said making the audience cheer loudly for Emily who took a large bow.

"So welcome to the Aqua spring premiere. I can't believe half the faces that I'm seeing in the crowd are actually here. When I just started out I had no idea that I could have Vera Wang at my premiere. This is incredible." Samara smiled widely.

"So let's get started!" Samara cheered before cueing the ushers to bring the clothing forward.  
>_<p>

At the after party.

Emily was talking to Jennifer and Selena while Samara was mingling a little.

"Wow Emily, how do you manage a fashion designing wife, two kids, and an athletic career?" Jennifer asked in awe.

"To be completely honest Samara is a huge help. She is always there to watch the kids or to cook dinner. She is such a good wife." Emily gushed.

"I bet. She looks like a great person." Selena said pointing to Samara who was laughing hysterically with a few other people.

"She's amazing." Emily said still looking at her.

"So your friends are here right?" Selena asked Emily.

"Yeah, they're right over there next to the ice sculpture." Emily told her pointing at her goofy friends that were talking to Venus and Serena.

"Whoa, who's the blonde one?" Jennifer asked.

"That's my best friends Hanna, why do you ask?"

"She has on the best dress I've ever seen. Do you know where she got it?"

"She designed it herself. She loves fashion but she doesn't want to be a designer."

"I'll pay her to make one for me." Selena said completely mesmerized by the dress Hanna was wearing.

"I'm sure if you ask her to she will." Emily told them which made them immediately walk over to Hanna. Emily sighed seeing as she was alone now. She walked over to Samara who was talking to a blonde lady who was a little too close to Samara for Emily's liking.

"Hey baby." Samara said once Emily was standing next to her.

"Hi"

"This is Alexis, she is a fan." Samara said gesturing to the blonde standing in front of her. "Alexis this is my wife Emily." Emily noticed that Alexis' face fell slightly once she said the word wife.

"Nice to meet you Alexis." Emily and stuck her hand out for Alexis to shake. As they continued to talk Emily noticed that Alexis was constantly flirting with Samara and she didn't like it. She was wearing a very low cut dress that was really short. Emily felt her jealousy course through every inch of her body and she wanted to attack the girl.

"Wow, has anyone ever told you that your eyes are bluer than the ocean?" Alexis flirted. Samara blushed and Emily took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Actually a few people have." Samara giggled. Emily felt like her heart was being stepped on as she watched her wife flirt with this girl and she couldn't do anything because she didn't want to make a scene.

"Well they weren't lying." Alexis smiled. She was basically smirking at Emily. Just as Emily was getting ready to pounce on the girl Michael Phelps walked up.

"Hello ladies. I was wondering if I could talk to Emily."

"Of course." Samara smiled politely. Samara excused herself as did Alexis and fortunately Samara's attention was caught by Vera so Alexis couldn't talk anymore.

"Hello Michael. I haven't seen you since Tokyo. How have you been?" Emily asked. During the stay in Tokyo Michael and Emily spent a lot of time together in the pool giving each other pointers and helping each other shed some time from their personal bests.

"I'm good. I actually just got back. I stayed there to work with the trainer from that gym we used when we were there."

"Oh, yeah he was good." Emily nodded.

"Yeah he was. I actually got rid of about three full seconds off my time."

"Whoa! I wish!" Emily replied excitedly.

"I'm sure you could no problem." Michael smiled rubbing the back of his neck. Samara watched from a few feet away and didn't like how Michael was flirting with her wife. She had heard the stupid rumors about Michael liking Emily but she shrugged off, but now she was sure they were true. Thankfully Vera said she had to go and Samara was able to walk over to her wife and the man she already wanted to kill.

"Hey babe, Michael was just telling me about he beat his time record by three full seconds!" Emily cheered.

"That's great." Samara stated in mock happiness.

"So Samara, in this new line is there gonna be a lot of male t-shirts? You never seemed mention that." Michael asked.

"Maybe."

"O Kay…." Michael said awkwardly before walking away. Emily turned and gave Samara a cold glare.

"What the hell was that for?" Emily asked, pissed off.

"Dude, he was mad flirting with you!" Samara whisper-yelled.

"Oh and Alexis wasn't?"

"She wasn't flirting!"

"Oh so 'Has anyone ever told you that your eyes are bluer than the ocean?' isn't flirting?" Emily asked doing the provocative movements like Alexis was doing. Samara was speechless as she had realized that Alexis was flirting.

"Exactly, but Michael can't talk to me about swimming? Double standard much?" Emily asked with a cold glare before storming off toward Hanna and Aria. Samara knew she had messed up and she had to fix it.  
>_<p>

On the way home, the car ride couldn't have been more awkward. Emily insisted that Samara sit as far away from her as possible so Samara took the seat by the screen and Emily sat on the furthest couch from her.

When they arrived home Emily stormed into the house and Samara followed shortly after her.

"Emily will you stop so we can talk?" Samara shouted.

"Talk about what? About you flirting with some slut? And right in front of me?" Emily yelled back.

"She may have been flirting with me, but I wasn't flirting back!"

"You so were!"

"How?" Samara yelled taken back by Emily's accusation.

"Whenever she said something you would laugh or blush!"

"So how is that flirting?" Samara yelled.

"BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT YOU USED TO DO WHEN YOU FLIRTED WITH ME!" Emily shouted loudly, tears finally falling from her eyes.

Samara's anger drifted away seeing the love of her life cry. She immediately stepped forward to take Emily in her arms, but Emily took a step back rejecting her wife's embrace. She let out a sob before running upstairs and into their bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Samara's legs worked faster than her mind and she found herself in front of the bedroom door. She knocked softly on the door.

"Baby, please open up. I'm sorry. I never meant to flirt with her. I love you so much, baby please open the door. Even though the door was unlocked Samara thought it was best that she didn't open the door. She wanted Emily to let her in when she was ready.

"No, go away!" Emily yelled through sobs. Samara's heart broke at the sound of Emily's cries.

"Baby, please. I'm so, so sorry!" Samara pleaded. When Emily didn't open the door Samara let her own tears fall.

"Emily, I'm not leaving this spot until you open the door so we can fix this." Samara said through her tears. She sat in front of the door and leaned against the wall. Samara soon fell asleep and Emily could hear the soft snores coming through the door. She thought about their fight and realized that it was so stupid. Sure she was jealous that Alexis was flirting with Samara, but Samara didn't flirt back intentionally. Plus, Samara loved her, not Alexis. She was mad for absolutely nothing.

Emily opened the bedroom door and saw Samara sleeping in front of the door. She smiled and straddled Samara's lap. Samara's eyes opened and she looked into Emily's.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Samara whispered.

"It's okay, I realized I was overreacting." Emily smiled. Samara smiled back and leaned forward kissing Emily's lips softly. When they pulled away Emily laid her head on Samara's shoulder and they both fell asleep in their dresses in front of their bedroom door.  
>_<p>

So I hoped you enjoyed Samily's fight. I thought it was cute that they both went to sleep on the floor in front of the door. Samara's face in my mind when Emily started crying almost made me cry….Tell me what you think!

Random Question: do you guys want some major drama or major fluff in the next eppy? Tell me in you review!

Until next time,

LeeLeeRm.


	18. Lunchtime!

Chapter 18

Emily opened her eyes and saw that she and Samara were still sitting on the floor. Memories of last night flooded into her head. The premiere, the party, the flirting, the jealousy, and the fight were still fresh in her mind. She regretted getting so jealous because she knew that Samara would never leave her for some girl. She looked at Samara's sleeping face and smiled. She looked so peaceful while she slept.

"Em?" Emily heard Samara say. She hadn't even realized that Samara's blue eyes had opened and she was staring back at her.

"Oh sorry, I was lost in my thoughts. You looked so peaceful and cute." Emily giggled. Samara giggled back for a second before sighing and taking Emily's face in her hands.

"Emily, I'm so sorry. I hadn't realized I was flirting, and honestly that Alexis girl was not good looking. I guess I just thought that I was being nice, but now that I think about it I was totally flirting. I swear Em I felt nothing for that girl. I love you so much, and I've thought about any other woman." Samara rushed out.

"Samara, calm down. I know that you didn't do that purposely. It's okay." Emily smiled. Samara still hadn't let go of Emily's face and so she leaned in and kissed Emily's lips passionately.

"Mmm, you know baby, we haven't done anything in almost two weeks." Samara said seductively.

"That's true, but Ethan and Quinn will be back soon. It's almost twelve." Emily giggled. Samara began placing kisses all down Emily's neck and jawline.

"That's plenty of time. They'll be here and one." Samara got out in between kisses.

"No, they'll be here and twelve thirty." Emily corrected.

"No, your dad texted last night before the after party and said they wanted to go to your grandma's house for a few hours and they'll be back at one."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because at that time you were dancing with Hanna and it was so sexy that I forgot until just now." Samara said remembering Emily and Hanna grinding against each other.

"Well I guess we have lots of time." Emily said. Samara quickly got up with Emily in her arms and they made their way into the shower to get clean together.  
>PAGEBREAKHERE!PAGEBREAKHERE!PAGEBREAKHERE!PAGEBREAKHERE!PAGEBREAKHERE!<p>

Emily had just finished making lunch when she heard the front door open and close.

"Hello?" She heard her best friend Hanna call out.

"In the kitchen Han." Emily called back.

Hanna walked the short distance to the kitchen and saw her best friend setting three bowls on the table.

"Hey sexy, what are you doing?" Hanna asked.

"I'm flying a kite Hanna." Emily replied sarcastically.

"Sorry for asking. I came here to hang out with you." Hanna walked over to the pot of ramen noodles and taking a forkful of noodles to her mouth.

"Okay, we can hang out after I feed my family. Speaking of families, where is yours?" Emily asked in an amused tone.

"My husband decided he wanted to buy the new playstation and my daughter is playing with him, so I'm bored like all the time now." Hanna sighed.

"What's Mona doing?" Emily asked as she poured some noodles in each bowl.

"Her and Noel are set on having a baby, so you can guess what they're doing."

"Okay, ew. Too much info."

"Tell me about it. I called her in the act. I couldn't eat anything for the whole rest of the day." Hanna fake gagged. "Where is your family?"

"Samara is in the basement playing with them. They play that monster game where she chases them and acts like she's gonna eat them."

"Aw, she's the best mom ever!"

"I know she is." Emily smiled.

"So I heard there was trouble in paradise last night." Hanna started sitting at the table where Emily usually sits.

"Who told you?" Emily started placing silver wear and cups on the table.

"I saw you guys arguing at the party."

"Yeah that was just a big misunderstanding. We're okay now." Emily smiled wide at the fact that everything was okay with her wife.

"That's good to hear because if you guys start fighting then I know that the world is ending. You guys like never fight." Hanna exaggerated.

"Hanna, this wasn't our first fight." Emily said pouring some juice in each cup. She was finally done with lunch and she went to call her family upstairs.

"I know it wasn't your first fight, but your guys' last fight was like two months ago over who was gonna do the dishes."

"Yeah, and I won that battle." Emily smiled victoriously.

"Oh please, she let you win."

"Whatever you say." Emily rolled her eyes and opened the basement door. "Guys lunchtime!" She called down the steps and seconds later her son appeared at the bottom. He tried to run up before Samara scooped him in her arms.

"Hey little man, what have I told you about running on the stairs?" Samara scolded.

"Sorry mommy."

"It's okay, but don't do it anymore" Samara smiled before setting him down. He walked up at a normal speed this time with Samara and Quinn trailing behind him. When Ethan got to the top of the stairs Emily picked him up and took him to his highchair.

"Gosh I wish I had someone to carry me to my food." Hanna said eating ice cream out the tub.

"How did you get that so fast?" Emily asked amused at her best friend's actions.

"Em, I have arms and legs." Hanna replied.

"Auntie Hanna, shouldn't you eat food before you eat ice cream?" Quinn asked as she climbed into her chair.

"You're supposed to." Samara said and sent a smiled towards Hanna. Hanna shrugged and scooped more into her mouth.

"Are you eating Em?" Samara asked noticing that her wife didn't have a bowl in front of her.

"No, I don't really feel well." Emily answered putting her hand on her stomach.

"Are you pregnant?" Hanna gasped.

"Hanna that's kinda impossible without any help." Emily answered.

"Yeah, I don't have the right package to get her pregnant." Samara added.

"Yeah, mommy isn't a stork. She can't bring babies." Quinn added.

"That's right." Emily nodded.

"So what do you think is wrong?" Hanna asked worriedly.

"I really don't know."

"Baby, I want you go to the doctor then." Samara said in a concerned voice. She didn't want anything happening to her wife.

"Don't worry sweetie, I think it's just the stomach flu." Emily told her wife to calm her down.

"Aw, poor kid." Hanna cooed.

"Hanna, you're three months older than me. I'm not a kid."

"I a kid!" Ethan shouted happily. His noodles were all over his body, the table, and the floor.

"Yes you are cutie." Hanna smiled at him.

"I'm not a kid I'm a big girl." Quinn stated.

"Yes, you are my big strong girl." Emily told her. "Now eat because big girls always finish their food." Samara nodded at Quinn and she started eating again.

"Speaking of, are you guys having the 'stork' bring you guys another baby?" Hanna asked.

Emily and Samara looked at each other and shrugged.

"I don't know. Hey, what about you? You should have the stork bring you a baby." Emily told her.

"Oh no. The stork already brought me a handful. I'm done." Hanna said.

"So why do you want us to have a third?" Samara asked.

"So I can spoil another baby!"

"Well ask Aria, because right now our hands are full with these two." Emily pointed at her children. Hanna looked over at the two kids sitting at the table. Ethan had his bowl on his head and he was throwing noodles at his sister who was throwing them back at him. When she finally got fed up she flicked him and he started to cry.

"See what I mean?" Emily asked with trying not to laugh. She picked Ethan up and calmed him down before taking him upstairs to shower.

"So Samara, how was the two weeks with your family?" Hanna asked her best friend's wife.

"it was amazing. I loved having them here. It was like I never left."

"So do they all have accents?"

Samara laughed. "Yes Hanna, they all have accents. They're coming back next month, you'll get to meet them then."

"Great! I heard all Australian guys are smoking hot!"

"Aren't you married?" Samara asked.

"Yes, but I still appreciate a fine boy when I see one." Samara laughed and shook her head. Hanna was something else.  
>_<p>

Hey so I know this was extremely short, but I just got back from softball practice and I'm exhausted. I promise to get a longer chapter out before Friday. Thanks for reading and reviewing! It means a lot. Also if anyone wants to write a flashback scene about how you thought something happened like a birth, or the proposal, or even finding out they were pregnant please write it an send it to me. If I like it, I'll put it in a chapter! That's all thanks

Random question: who do you think proposed, Emily or Samara and why? Leave the answer in your review!

Until next time,

LeeLeeRm


	19. Aw! Samily!

Chapter 19

Hanna and Emily were in Samara's home office sitting by the computer talking about all the things that had been going on in their lives since they don't really see each other often anymore.

"So Em, you never did tell us the story of how you guys got engaged."

"I didn't?"

"No, you told us that you were engaged over Skype and then you had to log off because you guys weren't done attacking each other." Hanna smirked.

"Oh, I remember now. Well….."

FLASHBACK

Samara walked into her apartment building after a day of running around town for whatever Emily asked for. She was confused as to why Emily needed items from all the way across town, but she figured it was better not to ask questions.

When she finally reached her door she noticed that it wasn't all the way closed. She pushed the door open and saw a dim lighted table set with a dinner for two. Emily was sitting at the end facing the door smiling at her.

"Whoa what's all this?" Samara smiled. Emily was at the apartment most of the time now because she was done with her swim program. She had basically moved in and Samara loved the fact that she got to be with her all the time now.

"I wanted to surprise you. I thought this would surprise you." Emily gestured to the dinner in front of her.

"It definitely does." Samara smirked and walked over to Emily wrapping her arms around Emily's waist. Emily smiled up at her and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"So is this an anniversary I forgot about? Because I could've sworn our two year anniversary isn't until April, and it's February." Samara giggled.

"You're right, but I think tonight gives us just as much reason to celebrate as any other day." Emily said.

"And why is that?"

"I just love you that's all." Emily told her before kissing her again.

"I love you too."

"So let's eat." Emily said pulling away from Samara and pulling out the chair next to her.

"Thank you." Samara said as she sat in the waiting chair. Emily took her seat next to her and they began eating. The dinner she prepared was fettuccini alfredo with garlic bread, and white wine.

"So all the running around town for pointless stuff was just for this to happen?"

"Yeah, that part was Hanna's idea. She is still obsessing over the fact that I spend more time with you than her but she decided to put her differences aside and help me out with this."

"Thank god. She is really scaring me with the glares I get when I come pick you up from her house." Samara laughed.

"She is just really protective. She doesn't want you to hurt me." Emily told her.

"I would never hurt you." Samara said leaning in and kissing Emily.

"I know that, and I'm sure she does too, but she's just a little paranoid."

"A little? You'd think I was some creep that wanted to drive you away in my van." Samara laughed.

"Hanna is my best friend and she wants to make sure I stay safe. But enough about Hanna, I want to talk about us." Emily said. Worry struck Samara's face and she almost choked on the food in her mouth.

"Oh! Not that kind of talk." Emily quickly covered up. Samara let out a huge sigh and placed her hand over her heart.

"Oh thank God, I was about to die." Samara breathed out.

"I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean to scare you like that, but you know that I'd never break up with you right? Not even if you wanted me too."

"I just don't want to lose you." Samara whispered.

"You never will." Emily told her.

"So, what did you really want to talk to me about?"

Emily took a deep breath and put her fork down. "Okay, remember when I walked into the Grille that time and we locked eyes?" Emily started.

"Yeah, I thought you were the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"I thought the same thing. I was so sure about Paige and that I wanted to be with her, then we stopped talking because A made me give your friend my number."

Yes, Emily told Samara all about A and all her Evilness. "Yeah, those three months we didn't see each other was hell. I was heartbroken."

"I'm sorry about that. Then Maya came back and I thought I was complete, but then I found out about how she was using me and I was broken beyond repair. I thought that me world was over and I would never love like I did, but you made me love again. You showed up on that blind date and I was so surprised considering I thought you hated me."

"I could never hate you." Samara stated grabbing Emily's hand.

"And in that moment I knew you didn't. I was so happy to see you, that I forgot about me heart ache for a whole night. I was a so glad when you didn't push me into a relationship I was so happy because we got to have this amazing friendship. For whole year you let me heal and fall in love all over again, and when we kissed after my last meet of the season I knew that we were meant to be together." Emily said.

"Then when we actually started to date I felt like we had a bigger connection than me and Maya had ever had. We were such great friends already and my life became all about happiness and not about crying over someone that is not in my life walked out because they didn't want to be in it. My family and friends could see that you were making me so happy, and all those stupid people who kept saying that I was using you to get over Maya saw that I this isn't some pathetic rebound relationship. I love you so much Samara, and I'm willing to do just about anything for you. But the question is, will you do anything for me?" Emily asked feeling like she could finally take a breath.

"Of course Emily, anything."

"Then make me the happiest girl alive and marry me?" Emily asked pulling out a three carat diamond ring. Samara gasped and stared at the ring.

"Uh babe, can you say something because I can't breathe." Emily nervously chuckled. Samara's eyes started to fill with tears and she nodded. Emily smiled widely and placed the ring on Samara's left ring finger. Samara looked at the ring and more tears fell.

"I love you so much Emily!" Samara cried and threw her arms around her new fiancé. Emily hugged her back tightly.

"I love you too, you've just made me the happiest person on planet earth!" Emily rejoiced.

"Me too"

"Whew, thank goodness you said yes because now I can finally breathe!" Emily sighed.

"How long have you been planning this?" Samara asked still looking at her new ring.

"About a month. I couldn't think of the right time to ask you. I called your best friend Quinn and you aunt, hell I even called my mom. They all had the same answer, they said 'you'll know when it's time' and I had no idea, but then I talked to Hanna and she helped me plan this." She gestured around her.

"Well, I'm glad you did. I can't believe we're getting married!" Samara squealed.

"Yes we are." Emily whispered back smiling at her ecstatic fiancé. She really was the happiest woman on earth.

END OF FLASHBACK

Hanna squealed excitedly. "That was adorable. You know, after I helped you with all that you never told me the story until now."

"Yeah sorry, but I had a lot to do after that. The wedding, swim, and I had to be there for Samara while she was working on her line."

"I understand, so it's cool. So, did you guys get it on that night?" Hanna winked.

"No, actually we waited until my birthday. We didn't want out engagement night to be all about making love, but we knew that we were ready and that it was gonna happen soon."

"Awwww, you guys are totally romantics. I wish Caleb was that romantic. He proposed to me in one of those tech videos." Hanna sighed.

"He showed that to us, and that was the coolest video ever! He made cartoon characters of you both and made himself propose to you in the cartoon. That was awesome."

"Yeah I know, but I like to be dramatic." Hanna giggled. "That was the coolest way to be proposed to EVER!"

"I beg to differ." Samara butted in. She was listening the whole time leaning against the door, but they never saw her.

"Oh really?" Hanna challenged.

"Yeah, Emily's proposal was the sweetest thing on planet earth. When I called my aunt that night we cried for like three hours."

"Yeah, I remember hearing you in the background when Emily called us to tell us the news. But we couldn't hear you that well because this lunatic was blubbering like a baby!"

"Aw, don't make fun of my baby, she was excited." Samara said wrapping a protective arm around Emily.

"So, how did you get a ring too?" Hanna asked Emily looking at the huge diamond on her finger that matched Samara's.

"Well, I got my ring replicated for her, because every woman deserves a diamond. I then gave my own proposal. But it was not half as romantic. I 'proposed' at that French restaurant in Philly."

"Don't say that. It was really special and totally unexpected." Emily said.

"I bet. I mean who gets a ring replicated? That must have cost you a fortune!" Hanna exclaimed.

"No, not a fortune, but it did cost me all the money I had saved up for a new car." Samara told her.

"Whoa, you spent your car money?"

"Emily's more important." Samara shrugged.

"Aw! Major fluff points!" Hanna cheered.

"So, what are you gonna do tonight?" Emily asked changing the subject.

"Caleb is taking Ashley to his mother's house, and I'm staying home and being bored." Hanna sighed.

"Why aren't you going with them?" Samara asked confused.

"Because his mom hates my guts. She thinks I stole his innocence or something, and every time I go over there we have an argument, so for Ashley's sake we stay away from each other."

"That sucks. Sorry to hear that Han, but you don't have to go home. You can stay with us. I have to go to the office tomorrow, but I'm sure Emily can take off practice and stay here with you." Samara suggested.

"Em, you're taking a lot of practices off lately. What's up?" Hanna asked her best friend.

"Right now, I only have to swim on Tuesdays and Thursdays. I can't tire myself out before the next tournament, but when I don't go to the pool at the gym, I swim here in our pool."

"Even though she isn't supposed to. I tried to tell her that she should take a long break, but even when my family was here she was in the pool anytime she had downtime." Samara explained.

"I have to be. I'm and Olympic swimmer. I have to be on my game at all times." Emily said. Samara shook her head and cupped Emily's face.

"No you don't. Like your doctor said, your ulcer can come back in a flash if you over work yourself, and to me being an Olympic gold medalist isn't anywhere near as important as your health. I love you and I want you to live forever so you can be with me. Forever." Samara finished before leaning in a kissing Emily softly.

"Aw, total cute moment. I'm a total Samily nerd!" Hanna cheered.

"A total what nerd?" Emily laughed.

"Samily! You know, Samara and Emily, Samily."

"Aw! That's cute! Then you and Caleb are….Haleb?" Samara guessed.

"Yes we are!" Hanna smiled.

"So, Ezria and…Spoby?" Emily asked.

"YES!" Hanna cheered even louder.

"Shhh Hanna, the kids are napping and if Ethan starts crying I'll punch you!" Emily warned half joking.

"I'm sorry I'm just so happy right now!" Hanna shouted again before quickly covering her mouth. The room fell silent and seconds later the sound of a child crying filled the air.

"Sorry." Hanna said sheepishly as Hanna glared at her. Samara giggled and patted Emily lightly on the butt telling her to go get the now crying Ethan. Once Emily left the room Samara and Hanna burst into a fit of giggles which made Emily smile on her way up the stairs. She really loved her family.

* * *

><p>So i just wanted to apologize to all the readers of this story. I feel like you have been neglected, and I'm so sorry. I promise to upload faster. Leave me a note in your review telling me if you feel neglected or not please. And please be honest:) So now you know how Samily got engaged! And now they know their couple names lol. So thanks for reading!<p>

Random Question: Should I make Samara or Emily have an accident of some sort? Like Emily (or Samara) had a car accident and there is a dramatic scene? or just continue to make it fluffy! Leave the answering your review along with the other answer to the question above. Thanks:) I really appreciate your feedbakc and when you answer these questions because then I can give you guys what you want!

Until next time,

LeeLeeRm


	20. Timeout

Chapter 20

Emily was finally back at the pool in her gym. She really wanted to shave three seconds off her time and she was determined to lose at least one second today. It was about 6:30 am and the gym was completely empty. Emily loved being at the pool alone so that way she could be alone with her thoughts.

She dropped her bag next to the bleachers and dived straight into the pool to warm up. After a few minutes of warming up she started her normal daily routine. She was in the middle of her second lap when she heard someone else jump into the pool. She quickly came to surface and ripped her goggles off in order to see better.

"Hello?" She called out into what seemed like an empty gym. "Seriously this isn't funny." She started to swim to the edge when she felt two arms wrap around her midsection.

"AAHHHHHH!" She screamed loudly doing everything to get out of the grip.

"Em, calm down it's only me!" A voice said behind her. Emily whipped around and saw her friend Michael behind her.

"Michael, you asshole! You scared me!" Emily shouted splashing him with water. He laughed and splashed her back.

"That was kinda the point." He chuckled.

"What are you even doing here?" Emily asked.

"I'm actually gonna be training here from now on. My trainer recommended your trainer because he is retiring, so your trainer is gonna train me from now on."

"So you're moving here?" Emily asked.

"That's the plan. I'm staying at the local Holiday Inn until I find my own place. So you'll be seeing a lot more of me." He smiled widely.

"That's awesome. How about you come to dinner at my house tonight, Samara is gonna be excited." Emily smiled.

"Sounds great, What time do you want me over there?"

"Hold on I'll call Samara and I'll tell you." Emily said hopping out of the pool and to her bag. She pulled out her phone and called her wife.

"Hello?" Samara answered after a two rings.

"Hey honey, what are you doing?" Emily asked. The moment she heard Samara's voice her heart swelled. Anytime she left she missed Samara so much and when she got to talk to her on the phone she was super happy.

"Nothing just playing solitaire while I'm waiting for my 7 o'clock to get here. What about you?"

"Well I was warming up when someone showed up."

"Who?"

"Michael. You know, Michael Phelps." Samara's smile faded and she stopped her game.

"He's there?" Samara asked with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Yeah, and I invited him to dinner tonight, but I don't know what time to tell him what time to come. What time should he come over?" Emily asked oblivious to her wife's jealousy.

"…"

"Samara? You still there?"

"Yeah, um tell him like six?" Samara answered reluctantly.

"Okay, thanks baby. I'm gonna let you get back to your game now. I love you." Emily said into the phone."

"I love you too." Samara replied. When they hung up Samara sighed heavily.

"Samara, you 7 o'clock just cancelled." Danny said walking into her office.

"Okay thanks." Samara said quietly.

"Hey, you okay?" Danny asked walking over to her desk.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Samara lied.

"Don't give me that bullshit. I'm one of your best friends and I see straight through it."

"It's Emily and that Michael guy."

"Oh my gosh Samara. How many times have we had this conversation? Emily sees nothing in that guy!" Danny told her.

"It's not Emily that I don't trust. It's that Michael guy. It's so obvious that he is like in love with her. I honestly don't trust him with a single cell in my body."

"Samara, maybe he isn't trying to harm your relationship. Okay, maybe he has a crush on her and he just wants to be friends." Danny suggested.

"Oh please, have you seen Emily? No straight guy wants to be just friends with her!" Samara told him.

"Samara I think you're being too paranoid." Danny warned. Samara sighed and let Danny's words sink in.

"Maybe you're right. But what if he tries something?"

"Samara, if you try and tell Emily that you don't want her to see him then she is just gonna think you're jealous and it's gonna push her closer to him to look for comfort from her jealous wife." Danny explained.

"I know that, but Emily is my world. If she ever left me I'd die Danny. I'm serious Emily is all I think about and I love her so much. I can't lose her!" Samara said tears falling from her eyes.

"Oh sweetie, come here." Danny cooed pulling Samara in for a hug while she cried on his shoulder.

"Please tell me what I should do Danny, he already caused one fight between us, and I hate fighting with her."

"Samara, you just have to be positive. You don't know for sure that this is going to be bad. You have to at least give this a chance. They're just friends, nothing more. Emily loves you and she married you. She has two beautiful children with you, not him. You're overreacting sweetheart." Danny comforted.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I trust her and if he tries anything she'll drop him like a bomb. Thank for all your help." Samara smiled through her tears.

"What are friends for? Now go fix yourself because your next appointment isn't until ten and I didn't eat breakfast."

"Okay. I'll be back in like ten minutes." Samara giggled. She realized that even though she didn't trust Michael she trusted Emily and there was nothing to worry about.  
>_<p>

Emily and Michael walked out of the gym together laughing at some joke that Michael had just said.

"So what are you going to now, it's like one." Michael asked.

"Michael, I have kids. I have to go home." Emily smiled.

"Isn't your wife at home?"

"No, she gets off work at three. There's a babysitter at home right now."

"So come to lunch with me." Michael suggested.

"I can't I have to get home to my kids, but I'll see you at dinner. Samara is gonna make fish." Emily told him.

"Sounds great. See you at six."

"Cool. Bye." Emily smiled and got into her car and drove away.  
>_<p>

Upon arriving home and paying the babysitter she walked into the kitchen to find some food to make for lunch.

"Mommy, Ethan bit me!" Quinn cried walking into the kitchen with her smiling brother walking behind her.

"Ethan why did you bite your sister?" Emily asked.

"She mean!" Ethan said back.

"That doesn't mean you bite her. You're in time out. Go stand in the corner for five minutes."

"But momma!" Ethan cried.

"No buts, go." Emily pointed to the corner on the left side of the living room. Ethan walked slowly to the corner and stood there.

"Now, Quinn what did you do to your brother?"

"I said he couldn't play with my dolls. He's a boy, he can't play with dolls." Quinn explained.

"But he wanted to play you. You guys could've had fun playing together." Emily told her with a smile.

"Okay momma, next time I'll play with him."

"Good, now go clean your room, because when mommy comes home she wants the house clean."

"Okay." Quinn said and walked up the stairs. Emily looked over at her sad son and a pang of guilt in her heart.

"Ethan come here." Emily called. Ethan walked slowly over to his mom. When he got close enough Emily bent down to his level.

"Yes momma?" He asked softly.

"Are you sorry for biting your sister?" Ethan nodded his eyes with a frown on his face and Emily thought he couldn't look any more like Samara in that moment. "Okay, go upstairs and put all your toys away." Emily smiled at him. He smiled back at her and placed a kiss on her cheek before running back upstairs to clean his room. Emily stood up straight and continued working on lunch.  
>_<p>

"I'm home!" Samara called into a quiet house. When she didn't hear anything she walked up the stairs into her bed room. There she found her wife, daughter, and son cuddled up on the bed sleeping peacefully. She looked at her watch and noticed it was her children's nap time and that's why they were all asleep. She smiled as the memories of all the times she walked into her apartment to find Emily sleeping in her bed and now she had two more people in there that she couldn't live without.

She pulled her heels off and climbed into the bed with her family. She placed lilted kisses on Emily's cheeks and neck until her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey beautiful." Samara whispered to her wife.

"Hi sexy. I missed you." Emily smiled and puckered her lips for a kiss considering she couldn't move due to the two sleeping children laying on her. Samara closed the gap between them.

"Mmm." Samara moaned into the kiss.

"Mmm is right." Emily said once they pulled away. "I love your lips, they're delicious."

"Not as delicious as you." Samara smiled seductively and licked Emily's face.

"Samara!" Emily whisper-yelled, "Did you just lick me?"

"That I did, and it was yummy. So are other places on your body." Samara smirked.

"Samara we have two children in here." Emily warned.

"They're sleeping, they can't hear us. Besides they wouldn't know what I'm talking about anyway." Samara said between placing kissed on Emily's neck and shoulder.

"Gosh Samara, that feels so good." Emily moaned pulling Samara closer as she began sucking and biting one spot on Emily's neck. They were getting into each other so much that they hadn't noticed Ethan was now away and looking at them.

"Mommy you're in punishment because you bit momma! Go to the corner!" Ethan shouted hitting Samara's back in order to get her off of Emily. They quickly separated at the sound of his voice.

"What?" Samara asked trying not to laugh.

"You were biting Momma, so you're in time out. Go to the corner." Ethan said pointing to the corner in their bedroom. Samara looked at Ethan in disbelief. She looked at Emily and she shrugged.

"Do I have to? I didn't mean to bite momma, it was an accident." Samara told her son who had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yes, you have to. You're in time out." Samara sighed and walked into the corner with her head down. Emily started giggling and Ethan sent her a glare.

"It's not funny."

"You're right it's not funny." Emily said with a mock serious face. Ethan climbed down from the bed and walked into his room. Once he was gone Emily burst into a fit of laughter and Samara turned around with a playful pout on her face.

"Aw, my poor baby. Did you get a time out?" She asked in a baby voice and Samara nodded. "Did you learn your lesson?" Again Samara nodded. "Good"

"But that doesn't mean I won't do it again." Samara smirked and licked Emily's face once more before walking into the bathroom for a shower.

"Ew, that's so gross." Emily smiled to herself while shaking her head.

So how it everyone? I know it's been a while since my last update and I'm sorry. But I've had a lot going on. First, my aunt and uncle maybe getting a divorce, but I don't know yet so my family is kinda crazy right now. Second, I had softball games this week and we suck so bad we lost both. At the first game during warm ups I hit four out of the park home runs and the coach benched me the whole game. Then I got to bat once and the coach from the other team told the pitcher to walk me so she hit me with the ball! Third, I haven't got much sleep lately due to practice, school, chores, and homework. So that's why I haven't updated in like a week.

So what do you guys think is gonna happen with Emily and Michael? Samara is beating herself up a little too much though, thank goodness for Danny. Isn't Ethan just the cutest thing? Quinn is adorable as well and she is so sassy.

Random question: When Michael comes over should I have Ethan not like him? Or should I make them like Michael? Leave the answer in your review!

Next episode is about Michael coming over for dinner!

PS. I hit a ball so far last game that it went past all the outfielders

Until next time,

LeeleeRm


	21. You're so Cheesy!

Chapter 21

Emily and Samara were both cooking in the kitchen while Quinn and Ethan watched spongebob in the living room. It was almost time for Michael to show up and they had dinner just about ready.

"Baby, do you think we should make a salad?" Emily asked.

"No, I think what we have made already will make us gain about three pounds by the time we finish." Samara joked.

"Are you sure? Because what if he brings someone? I want to have enough food." Emily stressed. She didn't want to seem like a bad hostess.

"Hon, there would be enough food if her brought four people." Samara told her. When she saw the stressful look on Emily's face she put the spatula she was holding on the counter and walked over to Emily. "Is there something you're not telling me? Why are you so stressed out?"

"It has nothing to do with this dinner." Emily told her.

"Then, what's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about having another baby…." Emily said. Samara froze and her face went blank. Emily waved her hand in front of Samara's face to get her attention. After about two minutes Samara snapped out of her dream like state.

"Are you serious?" Samara asked.

"I know I'm crazy, but I think that Ethan and Quinn would want another brother or sister. They look like they get pretty bored each other. I'm sure Quinn would want a little sister to play dress up with or if it's a boy Ethan would want a brother to play football or soccer with. Plus, I would love another kid to spoil and love." Emily rushed out. Samara still hadn't said a word and Emily's heart was on overdrive.

"Please say something." Emily whispered. When Samara heard the pain and fear in Emily's voice her head snapped up and she took Emily's face in her hands.

A smile crossed Samara's face. "I think that's a great idea."

"Really?" Emily asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I had a dream about this last night, and that's why I was so surprised. I can't wait to have another baby with you. One question, who is gonna carry?"

"I want to. The next Olympics isn't for another four years and my training is super slow right now." Emily said with a huge smile.

"This is great. When do you want to go to the doctor to get the treatment done?"

"As soon as possible. After dinner we can call and set it up." Emily said.

"Sounds like a plan. So let's finish dinner!" Samara cheered excitedly. Quinn and Ethan stared at them with blank faces as they finished dinner oblivious to their stares.

"Mommy and Momma are so weird." Quinn told her brother and he agreed.  
>_<p>

The doorbell rang and Emily pulled her apron off and walked to the door. When she pulled to door open she saw Michael standing there with a bottle of wine.

"Hey!" She cheered pulling him into a hug. He was dressed in a light blue button-up flannel shirt with a white t-shirt under it and dark colored blue jeans. His entire outfit was from the new line of Aqua.

"Hey yourself." Michael replied.

"Thanks for coming." Emily said stepping aside to let him come in.

"Thanks for inviting me. I brought some wine. I hope that's okay."

"You really didn't have to." Emily told him.

"Nonsence, I wanted to." Michael shrugged handing Emily the wine bottle. They began the short walk to the dining room.

"You clean up nicely. Aqua definitely fits you." Emily complimented.

"Thank you, but it's your wife magic that makes me look this good. She is an amazing designer."

"I'm sure she'll be happy to hear that." Emily smiled setting the wine on the table. "Please have a seat while I go and get the entrée."

Michael took a seat on one side of the table and Emily walked into the kitchen. There saw her wife grabbing the pan of chicken and starting toward the dining room. When she was in front Emily she stole a quick kiss and smiled.

"What was that for?" Emily asked against Samara's lips.

"Nothing, I just love you." Samara whispered back.

"I love you too." Emily said and kissed her once more before walking to the counter to grab the rice and take it to the dining room. When she walked into the room she saw Ethan and Quinn talking to Michael.

"So how old are you little man?" Michael asked Ethan. Ethan didn't say anything and crossed his arms.

"Ethan Michael asked you a question." Samara told him.

"I no want to talk to him." Ethan replied.

"Why not?" Emily asked.

"Because he's a buttface."

"Ethan! Say sorry right now!" Samara scolded.

"Really, Samara it's okay. I understand how he feels. Some weird guy in his house. I mean he is the man of the house and he had three beautiful ladies to protect, so he doesn't trust just anybody. Smart kid." Michael smiled.

"I hope so." Emily told him. She placed the pot of rice on the table and went to grab the wine glasses. After setting the table and getting the children's plates made, everyone was eating and having a good time. Ethan still refused to talk though, and Samara was noticing that he was sending glares Michael's way.

"So Michael, I heard you're moving to Rosewood?" Samara asked trying to start a conversation that wasn't about swimming.

"Uh, yeah. I actually found a nice house about ten minutes from here. I'm pretty excited."

"That's pretty cool. What do you think of Rosewood?"

"I think it's beautiful here. You seem to have a lot of trees and bushes, I really like that."

"Was there not a lot back at your home?" Emily asked.

"Not really, to have a tree in your front yard was really rare. My new house has two and I'm pretty excited." Michael chuckled.

"Well, we're happy for you." Samara smiled and Emily nodded in agreement.

"Hopefully Rosewood has some decent women. I'm hoping to find a nice girl to settle down with." Michael said. "I want a romance like yours. You guys seem so perfect and happy. I want that."

Samara grabbed Emily's hand underneath the table and sent a smile her way making Emily smile back at her.

"Thank you Michael. That means a lot." Emily told him. Samara was still convinced that Michael wanted nothing more than to take Emily from out of her grips, but she was determined to make sure that didn't happen.

After dinner and dessert, Emily, Samara, and Michael were sitting in the living room drinking coffee and talking.

"So I hope you don't mind me asking, but did you use the same donor for Ethan and Quinn?" Michael asked.

"Well, there is this new thing other than invitro that allows both mothers to give their children their own traits. So biologically they're both ours." Emily explained.

"Really?" Michael asked, surprised.

"Yup, and that's why we thank God that science has improved." Samara stated.

"So you don't need a sperm donor?"

"Nope, we just need each other. I don't really know how the procedure works, but it turns out just fine in the end." Emily shrugged.

"That's pretty awesome. I have a cousin that's a lesbian and she and her girlfriend want a baby. Do you have a number to the place you go?" Michael asked pulling out his phone.

"There is a website you can go to."

"Oh, okay what is it?"

"." Samara told him.

"Okay, thank you. I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have to be up early tomorrow. Thank you for dinner and dessert. Everything was delicious."

"You're welcome. Let me walk you to the door." Emily said and walked to the door followed by and smiling Michael.

"Thank you for coming. It was so nice to have you over." Emily said while pulling him into a hug. Michael wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. Samara, who was watching from behind, was counting to five in her head. If he didn't let go in five seconds she was gonna punch him.

Lucky for Michael the hug was broken in three seconds and he walked to his car. Emily closed the door and walked over to her blonde wife. Samara wrapped her arms around Emily waist and looked down at her wife's brown eyes.

"What?" Emily blushed after about ten seconds of Samara staring at her.

"Nothing, you're just so beautiful." Samara whispered leaning almost touching Emily's lips.

Emily giggled and shook her head pulling away from Samara's grasp. "You're so corny. Come on let's go to bed." Emily said grabbing Samara's hand and pulling her upstairs.

"I don't get a kiss?" Samara asked in a baby voice.

"Fine." Emily laughed and kissed Samara's cheek playfully.

"You missed." Samara pouted.

"You're such a baby." Emily shook her head and kissed Samara's lips lightly only to have Samara grab the back of her head and kiss her roughly making them both moan.

"Okay, that's enough. Bedroom. Now." Emily panted. They quickly scurried into their bedroom to finish what they had started.  
>_<p>

"Mommy! Momma wake up!" Quinn screamed over and over again jumping on the bed. These past three weeks have been pretty crazy and today was Quinn's birthday. It was also the day Emily could take her pregnancy test. It's been two weeks since her treatment and they were super excited to find out if she was with child or not.

"Hmm?" Samara groaned.

"Mommy! I'm four years old now!" Quinn shouted happily.

"That's right baby. But can we go back to sleep for a few more minutes. It's five in the morning." Samara said a very sleepy voice.

"No Mommy! Okay, you wake Momma up and I'll go wake Ethan up." Quinn shouted before jumping off the bed and running to Ethan's room. Samara knew there was no point to argue so instead she sat up in bed and stretched. She looked over at her sleeping wife and "awed" in her head. Emily looked so peaceful and cute, but the cuteness was short lived because a second later Emily's eyes shout open and she hurried to the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach.

Samara quickly got up and held Emily's hair for her. It pained Samara so see her like this, but she knew that this was worth it in the end.

"Ugh, I hope this means we're having another baby." Emily groaned and brushed her teeth. While she was doing that Samara got out the pregnancy test and set it on the counter.

"Let's find out." Samara smiled. Emily rinsed her mouth out and put her toothbrush back where she got it from, grabbed the test and sat on the toilet. Samara excused her herself to give Emily some privacy. When Emily was done she placed the test on the counter and walked into the bedroom where she saw her wife and two kids sitting on the bed looking back at her.

"Hi." Emily smiled at them.

"Hi mommy." Ethan said and got up to hug her. Samara started the timer on her phone for five minutes and the four of them sat there talking for the time being.

When the timer rang Emily and Samara looked at each other and walked slowly into the bathroom. Emily walked over to the test and looked at the small screen.

"Well?" Samara asked anxiously.

"…."

OOOOOOOO! Cliffhanger! Is Emily pregnant? Or not? You'll see in the next episode! Thanks for reading and please review! I'm really sorry for not posting yesterday, but I was busy Please don't stop reading this because this is like my favorite thing to do! So I verse my school's rival this week and so I'm super nervous. I'm pretty sure they're gonna win, but I'll do my best and that's what counts right? Lol I sound so lame! So anyway thank you! Review!

Random question: if Emily was pregnant, what are some good names?

Until next time,

LeeleeRm


	22. Pink or Blue?

Chapter 22

"Em, what does it say?" Samara asked after a few minutes of silence.

"looks like we are having another baby!" Emily shouted happily showing her wife the little pink plus sign on the test.

"Oh my gosh!" Samara screeched happily. She quickly pulled Emily into a hug and pun her around.

"Ugh babe, I'm gonna be sick again." Emily groaned. Samara quickly let her go and she got to toilet in a hurry to empty her stomach once again.

"You okay?" Samara asked holding her wife's hair back from in her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can you go get Quinn and Ethan ready for today." Emily replied getting up to brush her teeth.

"Okay, are we still going to the carnival?" Samara asked.

"Yeah. I'll call the girls and see if they're still coming. Are we telling them together? Or do you want it to be a surprise?"

"It doesn't really matter to me. I just want to tell my aunt this weekend." Samara told her.

"Actually I think we should wait until we are past the first trimester. We didn't tell people about Ethan until you were like two and a half months."

"Yeah, but with Quinn we told them right away. You were only like a month through."

"Yeah, I guess. Whatever you want to do. I'm gonna shower because I feel gross." Emily whined.

"Alright. I'll start getting the kids ready." Samara said kissing Emily's forehead and walking out of the bathroom. Emily sighed happily and turned the water in the shower to the correct temperature. Once she got in and began letting the warm water wash over her body she thought about when they told their families about their first pregnancy.

FLASHBACK

Emily and Samara were in the kitchen working on the dinner they were preparing for their close families to come over. They had invited Pam, Vanessa, Spencer, Toby, Aria, Hanna, Caleb, and Ezra over to hear the big news. They had no idea about the surprise and Emily and Samara wanted to make it a huge announcement. They had only been married for a year and three months and they wanted to start on their family now.

"Baby can you hand me that knife?" Emily asked her wife. Samara smiled and pulled the knife awawy from Emily.

"I'll give you the knife for a kiss." Samara smirked puckering her lips. Emily smiled and pressed her lips against Samara's. Samara set the knife back on the counter, wrapped Emily in her arms, and lifted her on to the counter so she didn't have to lean down slightly. Emily wrapped her arms around Samara's neck and deepened the kiss making Samara moan. Things were getting really heated when the preheating timer on the over went off.

"So much for a second base." Samara mumbled. Emily giggled and Samara lifted her off the counter so she could put the tray of bread in the oven. When Emily bent over to place the tray in the over Samara couldn't help but stare at her wife's butt.

"Damn baby, those jeans are so sexy on you. I can't wait to pull them off of you. I mean look at how tight they are." Samara almost moaned.

"You're such horndog." Emily giggled.

"Can you blame me? You are the hottest thing on planet Earth. Just wait until you start sporting that baby belly. Oh god I just imagine. You carrying our child is such a turn on." Samara told her going up behind her and wrapping her arms around her waist.

"You're such a sweet talker. I love that about you." Emily smiled and turned around in Samara's arms to wrap her arms around her neck.

"I love everything about you." Samara whispered as she rested her forehead against Emily's. They closed the gap between their lips, but this time it wasn't needy and fast. It was a passionate, slow kiss that sent chills down both women spines.

They were so wrapped up in each other that they hadn't realized the front door being opened then closed and Pam and Vanessa walking into the kitchen.

When the women saw what the girls were doing they shared a knowing look and rolled their eyes playfully at them. "Girls, I understand you're hungry, but don't eat each other's faces!" Vanessa said jokingly.

Emily and Samara jumped at the sound of their voices and broke apart quickly.

"Aunt Van, don't do that!" Samara screeched putting her hand over her now racing heart. Emily giggled and went to give both women a big hug.

"Wow, sweetie you're glowing!" Pam rejoiced as she pulled Emily into a hug.

"Thank you." Emily replied into the embrace. She missed her mom now that she didn't talk to her much anymore.

"Is it just me or is there something you aren't telling me? Because I can feel it." Vanessa questioned her niece. Samara just avoided eye contact and continued cutting the carrots to put in the oven roasted chicken.

"Samara Cook, is there something you aren't telling me?" Vanessa asked in a mock strict voice. Samara looked to Emily to ask if she could tell. Emily gave her a small nod.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but when the others get here you have to keep quiet until we tell them." Samara warned. Pam and Vanessa nodded eagerly. Samara smiled widely and walked over to Emily grabbing her hand.

"Okay then. Mom, Aunt Van. I'm pregnant!" Emily cheered. Pam and Vanessa's face went from anxious to shocked to happy in one fast movement.

"OH MY GOSH!" Both women screeched at the same time pulling their children in for a hug. Pam had tears her eyes and she kissed her daughter' forehead.

"I knew you were glowing." She giggled.

"She really is!" Samara said looking lovingly at her wife.

"Oh I can't wait for this baby to be born. I'm gonna spoil it rotten." Vanessa told them.

"Me too." Pam added.

"I don't think we are gonna be able to have to baby to ourselves until someone else has a baby." Samara said.

"Yup just like Kyle. I remember when Kyle was born and we always had him over here then Hanna had Ashley and he was finally able to stay in one house while we coddled Ashley. Now our baby is gonna be the center of attention." Emily said.

"Yeah. I just can't wait to meet them." Samara replied softly putting her hand on Emily's stomach.

"I'm sure they can't wait to meet you either." Emily responded smiling at her wife while placing her hand on Samara's.

"Okay girls lets finish dinner before you start getting all mushy on us." Vanessa called playfully from the stove. Samara and Emily separated and went back to their separate tasks. This dinner was gonna be interesting.  
>_<p>

"Em?" Emily heard Samara call. She hadn't realized that the shower water had run cold and she was still standing there deep in thought.

"Yeah?"

"You okay? You've been in there for like half an hour." Samara replied in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking." Emily sighed starting to wash up quickly so she could get out.

"Okay. I'll go take one in the guest bathroom." Samara told her before walking out.

Emily smiled and put her hand on her stomach. "I can't wait to meet you either." She whispered. She felt really silly because she knew that the baby was barely the size of a peanut right now and couldn't hear her. She turned the water off and got dressed quickly. As she was doing her hair Samara walked in wearing just a towel.

"Are you trying to distract me?"

"Maybe a little." Samara smirked.

"Oh god I hope you don't tease me like you did while I was pregnant with the others." Emily whined.

"I'll tone it down a little. Besides you don't get those kind of hormones until month four."

"Yeah, but even without the crazy hormones from the pregnancy I have to learn to control myself around you. You're so freakin' hot!" Emily basically moaned. Samara stood behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"I'm glad because I feel the same about you." Samara whispered huskily in her ear. Emily's breath hitched. Samara kissed down the side of her jaw softly and Emily moaned loudly.

"Momma?" They heard Quinn call through the door. Samara let go of Emily and walked to the sink so she could start getting ready while Emily answered their daughter.

Emily pulled the door open and stepped out quickly so Quinn wouldn't see a now very naked Samara. "Yeah sweetie?"

"I don't know if I should wear my pink dress or my blue one. I think that the blue one makes my eyes look prettier, but the pink one had better accessories!" Quinn stated.

"The blue one doesn't have any accessories?" Emily asked. She knew that fashion was serious topic for Quinn and she didn't dare to laugh or smile.

"It does, but the pink ones are way better! But the blue one has the best shoes."

"Okay, I say you wear the blue one. Because I like it better." Emily tried.

"You do?" Quinn's blue eyes reminded Emily so much of Samara right then.

"Yes. I do." Emily said.

"Okay I'll wear the blue one just for you, Momma."

"Thank you." Emily smiled. She pulled her daughter in for a hug and kissed her cheek.

"You're welcome. I love you momma."

"I love you too bug." Emily smiled and Quinn ran back to her room to finish getting dressed. Emily walked back into the bathroom to finish getting ready. Samara was already dressed and putting on her makeup.

"Hey babe, what did Quinn want?" Samara asked while putting on her eyeliner.

"She wanted to know which dress she should wear. The blue or pink."

"Oh which did you choose?"

"I picked the blue one." Emily told her.

"Good. I like that one. It makes her eyes pop." Samara answered.

"That's what she said. You two are too much alike." Emily shook her head.

"What can I say? She's my little girl." Samara shrugged.

"I hope Ethan gets a play mate soon. I feel really bad that he has to deal with Ashley and Quinn. I mean I know he had Kyle, but they don't click you know?"

"Yeah I hear you." Samara finished her makeup and walked to her wife. She cupped her face in her hands and rested her forehead against Emily's.

"I love you." Samara whispered.

"I love you too." And the statement was sealed with a kiss.  
>_<p>

So was this what you all were waiting for? I know I said this would be up yesterday, but I had a family party to go to. I hope Getting Together is giving you a good visual about how they got together and how they fell in love. I love that story but not as much as this one! The next episode will be up after Wednesday because school is over on Wednesday.

Did you all see the season premiere of PLL? Emily looked smoking in that white tank! I paused it like seven times on that part. I really want Samara to come back and comfort her! Maybe my story can come true!

Question: What is the gender of the baby and the name?

Until next time,

LeeLeeRm

P.S. There is some drama coming up shortly. Just brace yourselves!


	23. Quinn Lindsay Cook

Chapter 23

Emily had just put Ethan in his car seat and began buckling him in to get ready for their long drive to Philadelphia for the carnival.

"Momma?" Ethan asked quietly.

"Yes honey?" She answered looking into his light blue eyes.

"Mommy said you have a baby in your tummy. Is that true?" His big eyes lit up at his own words.

"Yeah buddy, there is." Emily smiled.

"So there is going to be a little baby in our family?"

"Yeah." Emily smiled.

"Yay! I'm going to be a big brother!" He cheered. Emily's face lit up brightly at her son's excitement.

"Are you happy about that?"

"Yeah!" Emily began placing kisses all over his face and tickling his mid section.

"I'm glad. Did your mommy tell Quinn?" Emily asked her son once she was done tickling him to death.

"Yeah, she said that she was happy because then she could have two little brothers or a little sister."

"That's good, I'm really happy that you guys like the baby already." Emily smiled brightly.

"Me too momma." Ethan stated. Quinn and Samara made their way over to the car with Ethan's diaper bag and a bag of toys if the kids get bored. They were staying at a hotel that night so they could be well rested for the ride home and make it back safely.

"Got everything?" Emily asked her wife as she began buckling her daughter into her car seat.

"I think so. Let's see I got the water bottles, the toys, the diaper bag, the clothes and pajamas, the snacks, and our purses. Anything else?" Samara asked.

"Camera?" Emily reminded.

"Shoot! I'll go grab it. oh and our cell phone chargers." Samara said scurrying back into the house. Emily turned to her daughter and smiled at her.

"Hi bug"

"Hi momma. You look really pretty today." Quinn replied with a smile. Emily couldn't get over how much she looked like Samara.

"Thank you. You do too. I'm glad you wore the blue dress instead of the pink one."

"Me too. This one is prettier."

"So, mommy told you about the baby huh?" Emily asked.

"Yeah! She said there is one in your belly! Is that true?"

"Yeah, are you excited?"

Quinn nodded furiously. Emily smiled and kissed her cheek and then her forehead.

"Momma! I'm a big girl and big girls don't get kisses from their mommas!" Quinn shouted while laughing.

"But you're my baby. I always give my babies kisses!" Emily replied kisses her all over again as she squirmed and giggled.

"Momma! I'm not a baby!"

"Okay, you're my big girl." Emily smiled lightly and placed one last kiss on her forehead before she could protest and closed the door. Just as she was about to get in the car Samara walked out with two long cords and a camera bag in her hand.

"All set." Samara stated with her famous smile that made Emily melt. Samara started her truck and pulled out of the driveway.

"Momma, how long is it gonna take to get there?" Quinn asked from the back.

"A long time sweetie, why don't you take a nap?" Emily suggested.

"Okay." Quinn sighed and closed her eyes. Emily looked back at her son to see that he was already nodding off. She smiled and closed her eyes too ready to take a needed nap after the long morning she had been through.

"Tired baby?" Samara asked her wife.

"Yeah, very." Emily answered.

"Go to sleep, I'll wake you up when we get there."

"Okay." Emily sighed and leaned her seat back to get comfortable. As she was dozing off she remembered the time she was in labor with Quinn.

FLASHBACK

Emily was in a lot of pain. It was two in the morning and she was wrapped her wife's arms while she slept, but the baby wasn't having that. She was woken up by the feeling of intense pain in her lower area and she couldn't sleep. The doctor had warned her that these feelings would be occurring and not to be alarmed as they may be false labor alerts, and that the only time she actually had to worry was if her water broke during these times.

"Baby?" Samara asked in a sleepy voice. When Emily didn't answer Samara sat up and turned on the lamp that sat on the nightstand. When the light clicked on Samara could see that Emily was in pain.

"Are you okay?" Samara asked instantly worried.

"Yeah, but the pain is unbearable." Emily groaned.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"The doctor said not to worry unless my water breaks." Emily reminded.

"I still want to know when you are in pain. I want to be here for you." Samara said looking into Emily's pained eyes. Just then all the color drained from Emily's face.

"What's wrong?" Samara asked quickly.

"My water broke." Emily said. Samara quickly got out of bed and threw on her jeans and a t-shirt. She grabbed Emily a t-shirt since she already had pajama pants on, but Emily refuses to sleep with a shirt on since she's been pregnant. She quickly pulled it over Emily's head and helped her down to the car. She then quickly ran back into the house to grab her phone and the bag they had laying by the door. Once she got into the car they were off to the hospital.

"Ow ow ow ow!" Emily screamed as another contraction hit. They were not very far apart, but not exactly close together. The hospital was twenty minutes and Samara was trying her best to get there as fast as possible.

"We're almost there, Baby." Samara told her screaming wife trying to stay as calm as possible.

"Please drive faster." Emily groaned. Samara checked her speedometer and saw that she was a full twenty miles over the original 35 mph speed limit. She was glad that there wasn't a cop following her.

"I'm trying baby."

Samara sighed in relief as she pulled into the emergency room parking lot. She hurried out of the car, grabbed the bag, and helped Emily through the sliding glass doors. They walked up to the receptionist.

"Hello, my wife is in labor and she is in a lot of pain. We need you to page Doctor Meyers please" Samara told the older lady behind the counter. For a second the lady looked at them in what looked like disgust, then quickly paged the doctor. Seconds later a doctor came out with a wheelchair looking around.

"Doctor Meyers, over here" Samara called over to him Doctor Meyers was their doctor all throughout their pregnancy.

"Hi ladies, glad to see you here. Let's get this baby out of you." Dr. Meyers said in his British accent that reminded the girls of Wren.

"Let's do it, because it's killing me." Emily cried. Dr. Meyers wheeled Emily into a private room. When he left the room Samara helped Emily into the ugly paper thin gown the hospital made you wear. When Emily was back in bed Samara opened the door and let the doctor come back in.

"Okay let's check your cervix." He announced and began checking to see how far along Emily was.

"Looks like you're about five centimeters and the least that we can actually start pushing at is eight, and that's if the baby is really crowning. So you'll have to wait." Dr. Meyers smiled apologetically.

"Oh my gosh." Emily groaned.

"Did you guys want the epidural?"

"No, we want a natural birth." Emily groaned again.

"Are you sure baby? You're in a lot of pain." Samara asked.

"Yeah you know the precautions on those drugs." Emily smiled weakly through her pain.

"Okay so no epidural. I'll see you two in half an hour, okay?"

"Sounds good doc. Thanks." Samara thanked and with that her left. A nurse came in minutes later and asked Samara to fill out the paperwork for Emily, and Samara started with a sigh.

"I'll finish this later. Do you want me to call everyone or just our parents?" Samara asked her .

"Can you call everyone? I really want my friends here." Emily asked her wife. Samara nodded and instantly called Pam.

"Hello?" A very worried Pam answered the phone after three rings.

"Hey Pam, Emily is in labor. The baby's coming." Samara told her mother-in-law in a calm voice.

"OH MY GOODNESS! What hospital?" Pam asked excitedly.

"The only hospital in Rosewood." Samara laughed.

"Oh I knew that. I'll be there in ten minutes." Pam replied before hanging up. Samara chuckled and hung up as well.

"Is she coming?" Emily asked wanting her mom there badly.

"Yeah she's on her way." Samara reassured.

"Good." Was all that Emily could mutter before another contraction hit. Samara stood and grabbed Emily's hand.

"Come on baby breath. Just like at Lamaze. You can do it." Samara coached. Emily did as she was told and surely they got through the contraction.

"Alright, I'm gonna call my aunt and the girls okay?" Samara asked her exhausted wife who just nodded and closed her eyes in an attempt to relax. Samara picked up her phone and called her Aunt Vanessa.

"Hello?" A sleepy Vanessa answered. She was used to Samara calling her in the middle of the night so she was calm.

"Aunt Van, Emily's in labor!" Samara squealed.

"Oh!" Was all Samara heard before the phone went blank and the dial tone rang through the speakers. Samara giggled knowing her aunt was probably already out the door. She called Aria first knowing that she was the only one that wasn't going to kill her for waking her up in the middle of the night.

"Samara? Is everything ok?" Aria answered worried.

"Yeah, um the baby is coming."

"Right now?" Aria asked already shaking her sleeping husband.

"Yeah, the doctor said she should be pushing in the next hour."

"Okay, we'll be there. Tell Emily I said to breathe."

"I will. See you when you get here." Samara told her and hung up the phone. Looking over at Emily, who was taking deep breaths with her hands on her swollen belly.

"You okay baby?"

"Yeah, it just hurts." Emily groaned.

"I know baby, but soon we'll be able to hold our little baby!" Samara rejoiced while she dialed Spencer's phone number.

"I know. I really excited, but you're totally carrying the next one!" Emily groaned. Samara just chuckled and waited for Spencer to answer the phone.

"Hello?" A very awake Spencer answered.

"Spencer? Were you already awake?" Samara asked.

"Yeah, I'm working on this case. What's up?"

"Emily's in labor, and she wants you and Toby here."

"OH! I'll be right there!" Spencer shouted before hanging up.

"Wow, she's the third person to hang up on me." Samara complained.

"But they're coming right?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, they should be here soon." Samara reassured. Emily nodded and grabbed her phone from the table where Samara had set it to keep her occupied until the next contraction.

"Okay babe, wish me luck. I'm about to call Hanna." Samara sighed and dialed Hanna's cell number.

"UGH WHAT?" a very grumpy Hanna answered after a few rings.

"H-hey Hanna." Samara stuttered.

"Samara, what do you want? Do you know what it's like having a baby that is barely a year old in the house? It's tiring and now you're waking me up at like three in the morning. What?" Hanna whispered furiously.

"I just thought you would want to know that your best friend is about to give birth." Samara said with a slight attitude.

"Oh! Why didn't you say that? I'll be there in ten!" Hanna hurried hung up.

"What a bitch." Samara joked.

"Who?" Emily asked.

"Your BFF. She's a total meanie."

"She learned from Allison. She was the best at being a 'meanie'" Emily told her. Now that the case was completely solved with A and Allison's murderer, she had no problem saying Allie's name.

"Emily!" They heard from outside. Pam Fields ran in clad in pajama pants and a jacket.

"Mom!" Emily rejoiced holding her arms out for her mother.

"Emmy!" Pam ran into her daughter's waiting arms. She held her close and began tearing up.

"Aw what's wrong Pam?" Samara asked.

"My baby's having a baby! This is insane! I mean just yesterday you two were getting married and now you're about to have a baby! I'm gonna be a grandma." Pam cried.

"Mom, you're gonna make me cry." Emily cried out. Just then another contraction hit and Emily reached out for her wife's hand. Samara quickly moved to Emily's side and began coaching her through the pain. Pam watched with teary eyes while her only daughter was comforted by her wife.

ONE HOUR LATER

They had just moved Emily into the delivery room and she was beginning to push.

"Okay Emily, I need to push hard for ten seconds. Can you do that for me?" Doctor Meyers asked. Emily nodded through the pain. Samara gripped her hand tighter and prepared Emily with words of encouragement.

"Okay on three. One, two, THREE!" Emily began to push with all her might. After ten whole seconds the Dr. Meyers told her to relax and take a breather.

"Baby, you're doing such a great job. Just a few more and we'll meet our baby." Samara coached. After pushing for a good half an hour the baby was here.

"It's a girl!" Dr. Meyers announced. Tears filled both women's eyes as they heard the loud cries from their daughter fill the room. The nurse took the baby to clean her and Emily couldn't help be feel drawn to her.

"She's beautiful." Emily whispered to herself. The nurse walked her over to her Mom and laid her down in her arms. The beautiful baby girl still hadn't stopped crying and her cry was super loud.

"She's loud just like your best friend Quinn." Emily giggled.

"Yeah she is. We should name her Quinn just because of that." Samara joked. Emily's face lit up and she looked down at the now whimpering baby in her arms.

"Quinn." She whispered. "It's perfect." Emily cried.

"Really? You like that?" Samara asked with a wide smile.

"Quinn Lindsay Cook." Emily said.

"I love it." Samara whispered.

"Me too." And they both looked down at their first baby. Nothing could bring them down from the mountain of happiness that Quinn brought to them in that moment.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Baby?" Samara shook her wife lightly.

"Huh?" Emily shot awake.

"We're here." Samara smiled her famous, sexy smile today. Emily cupped Samara's face and pulled her in for a searing kiss.

"Mmm, not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" Samara asked once they pulled away.

"I just love you." Emily told her.

"I love you too." Samara replied.  
>-<p>

Hello lovelies, thank you all for reading. I hope you're ready for faster updates! Summer had officially started and now I can update all I want! I love you all and please review!

Until next time,

LeeLeeRm


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Samara woke to the sound of the doorbell ringing. She looked over at the clock on the nightstand next to her noticing it was 6:04 am. Samara groaned and unwrapped her arms from Emily's waist and climbed out of bed, throwing on her robe and making her way downstairs. When she got to the front door she looked out the peep hole and saw that her Aunt Vanessa was standing there with a smile on her face. Samara quickly pulled the door open.

"Hey Aunt Van, what are you doing here?" Samara asked while pulling her aunt into a hug.

"I wanted to come spend the day with you and your lovely family. I feel like I haven't been around due to my divorce and I wanted to make sure I was getting to know Quinn and Ethan. Also Q and Dana said they are on their way over as well." Vanessa said as she and Samara walked to the kitchen.

"Well, you should know that neither my wife nor do my kids get up before 9 o'clock." Samara laughed while starting the coffee pot.

"Oh? I thought Emily was up at 5 everyday?"

"She was when she was 18. Now I can't get her up. But I don't mind. From 7 to 9 when I don't have to work is my alone time. Quinn gets up at 9 and Ethan is up at 9:30. Emily gets up once she hears them up." Samara explained.

"This is an everyday schedule?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah, it never fails. But I think I'll be butthead and go wake Emily up so we can have a nice adult talk. Believe it or not, we don't really have adult talk time."

"I believe it. When Sam was born your mother and I didn't really have time to talk either. You and Sam always had our attention."

"Let's not talk about him. I hate that guy."

"I know, and he dislikes you as well. I don't know why, you guys are cousins. Family."

"No, he's a jerk. Do you know how many times he hit on Emily? He called me a dyke every chance he got and always made out with the girls I was dating." Samara said while rolling her eyes.

"Yeah he isn't the nicest guy. I guess he gets it from your idiot uncle. I have no idea how I was married to him for twenty two years. He's an asshole."

"Agreed. I'm gonna go get Emily and get out of this robe, because it's itchy." Samara said before walking upstairs.

When she got to her bedroom the sight before her made her smile. Emily was hugging tightly onto a pillow as a substitute for her blond haired wife. Samara walked over to the bed and gently ran her fingers through Emily's black hair.

"Em, baby wake up." Samara whispered softly into her wife's ear.

"Hmm?" Emily moaned.

"Aunt Van is here and she wants us to have coffee with her."

"What time is it?" Emily asked, her voice laced with sleep.

"Almost 6:20."

"I'm gonna die." Emily groaned. She had no idea how she used to wake up so early everyday when she was teenager, because now as a 27 year old woman she couldn't get out of bed before 9.

"Oh come on, you'll be fine. Now get up so we can have a little adult time before the kids get up." Samara said kissing Emily's forehead before walking into the bathroom to run a brush through her tangled hair. Emily sighed and got out of her warm bed. She grabbed a t-shirt and some pajama pants out her drawer and pulled them on. When Samara got out the bathroom she walked in and brushed out her hair and headed downstairs.

"Hey, Aunt Van." Emily said with a sleepy voice.

"Hello Emily, nice to see you again." Vanessa smiled back at her. Emily loved Vanessa's Australian accent because made her seem so friendly, and after ten years of knowing her she knew that Vanessa had to be nicest lady alive.

"You too. How have you been?" Emily sat at the table next to Vanessa and Samara placed a cup of coffee in front of each woman.

"I've been okay. After the divorce I'm happier and I've even started seeing someone."

"What?!" Samara asked from her place beside Emily. She didn't like the thought of her aunt dating again. Even though she wasn't the biggest fan of her uncle she didn't want some guy using her aunt.

"Yeah. His name is Greg and he is a lawyer."

"That's great." Emily said.

"No, it's not. I don't know this guy." Samara defended.

"Babe, give her a chance to be happy." Emily whispered effectively calming Samara down.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I just don't want someone using you or hurting you." Samara explained.

"I understand Samara. I promise you'll meet him soon. We've been out on about four dates, but I like him. I think we could be a thing." Vanessa smiled.

"Aw, that's so cute." Emily cooed.

"Yeah, he has two kids and he's actually a huge fan of you Emily."

"Really? He's a swimmer?" Emily asked excitedly.

"That's actually how we met. I was at the country club and the highlights of the Olympics came on and when your winning moments came on he was cheering along with some of his friends. So when I was looking over at him he noticed and we started talking about you and we had coffee." Aunt Vanessa told them.

"So in a way, my wife helped you find your boyfriend." Samara smirked.

"He's not my boyfriend. We're just friends. For right now."

"I'm glad I could help. We would love to have him over for dinner one night." Emily smiled.

"Yeah, he'll be ecstatic to meet you. He actually mentioned how you should have your own _Fathead._ I have no idea what that is." Aunt Vanessa laughed.

"A fat head is a huge sticker that people put on walls. And I don't want her to have a _Fathead_ because pervy guys and girls will get to stare at her." Samara told her Aunt, putting her hand on Emily's thigh.

"You're too protective." Vanessa shook her head.

"What? How is that being too overprotective? I just don't want some idiot thinking he can stare at my wife. It's disgusting that they already have posters of her and all those pictures on the internet." Samara grimaced.

"See what I mean? Too overprotective. Just be proud that your wife is a huge star that everyone loves."

"Not happening." Emily said knowing all too well that Samara will never be okay with people looking at her.

The doorbell rang and Samara knew that Dana and Q were at the door. She smiled brightly and made her way to open the door. Upon opening it she saw Q standing there with a huge smile on her face doing a small pose.

"Hello, did someone order a hot red head?" Q asked in a seductive voice.

"Yeah, where is she?" Samara smirked looking around behind Q.

"Shut up and hug me bitch." Q laughed and pulled Samara into a huge hug. She and Samara never really saw each other anymore due to all the work that have now.

"I missed you!" Samara squealed into the hug.

"I missed you too!"

"Where's Dana?"

"She's on the phone with her mom. Something about a trip her family wants to take together. I don't know, but she'll be in here in a second." Q told her and as if on cue Dana walked up the path to the door.

"Hey Dana!" Samara yelled and ran to hug the tall brunette. Samara was tall, but next to Dana she looked like she was 5'4.

"Hey Samara, how you been?" Dana asked while lifting Samara off the ground.

"Great." Samara answered once she was placed back on the ground.

"That's awesome. I heard read in a magazine that Aqua is one of the most highly recommended fashion lines this season. Congrats." Dana smiled.

"Yeah, people go crazy over it, but I'm not complaining. It's what pays the bills." Samara laughs and walks into the house with Dana. Once inside she found Quinn, Emily, and Vanessa sitting a laughing.

"What are you ladies talking about?" Samara smirked taking the seat next to Emily.

"About how people are in bed." Vanessa laughed evilly.

"What?" Dana asked with her mouth gaping like a fish.

"Yeah I second that, What?" Samara asked copying Dana's face.

"Chill honey, she was kidding. We were talking about how you two always get caught up talking to each other and forget about us." Quinn cleared up.

"Oh, you scared me." Dana let out a sigh of relief.

"You were scared? Do you have something to hide?" Samara smirked at her friend making Emily hit her in the shoulder.

"Babe, that was rude." Emily scolded.

"No Em, it's okay. Q told me about Samara's little problem." Dana laughed and Samara's smile faded.

"What problem?" Samara asked. Vanessa leaned closer now very interested in the conversation.

"About how you used to laugh every time you and a girl would get hot and heavy. She said it ruined your chances with every girl." Dana laughed. Vanessa was now laughing and Quinn was trying not to burst out laughing.

"That's not true! She was the one that was too ticklish to even kiss her first girlfriend goodnight. She went in for this kiss and I guess her hands got too close to Q's hips and she flipped out." Samara defended.

"Samara! You promised you'd never tell that!" Q screamed making Emily's eyes widen. She was hoping she didn't wake Ethan up because he would be cranky and wouldn't let her put him down.

"Q be quiet! If Ethan wakes up I will.." Emily started before they hear a loud cry. Emily glared at Q before walking up stairs.

"Ethan won't let her out him down now. He's gonna whine and bother her the whole time now." Vanessa told Quinn and Dana.

"Aunt Vanessa! Don't talk about my son like that." Samara defended.

"I'm not talking bad about him. I was just telling the truth."

"Sam don't worry about what she says, because you're the exact same way. If someone makes you sasd or angry you won't leave Emily alone either." Q added.

"That's not true." Samara defended.

"You know it is. Like that one time you and Emily went to the Club 21 with us. That guy pissed you off because he was hitting on Emily and you didn't leave her alone all night. Laying your head on her shoulder and kissing her cheeks and whining. It was hilarious. You were like a little baby." Dana giggled.

"Says the girl who doesn't sleep unless Q is cuddling her." Samara said.

"I know you aren't talking. You cried every night when Emily went to Spencer's parent's cabin." Q quipped.

"That was different. I had just _finally_ got her to be mine. It hurt to know that she was away for two whole days."

"Baby." Vanessa muttered. Samara rolled her eyes and cracked a small smile. Emily walked back into the kitchen with a whiney Ethan in her arms. His face was red and there were still tears running down his face.

"He won't go back to sleep so I had to bring him down, but knowing him he will be asleep in like twenty minutes." Emily shrugged. Ethan stopped whining when he saw Samara and he instantly reached out to hug her.

"Hey buddy." Samara cooed and took her small son into her arms.

"Hi mommy" Ethan said quietly back. Samara kissed his forehead and sat him on her lap as Emily sat back down.

"Hi Ethan." Q smiled at him. He smiled and waved at her. Dana laughed at Q's pouty face when she didn't get a proper hello.

"That's all I get? A wave?" Q asked in a baby voice while pouting.

"I'm sorry. Hi auntie Quinn." Ethan flushed and buried himself deeper into Samara. Q smiled back at him. They all knew that Ethan was very soft spoken and shy. He didn't really open up until you got to really know him.

"I don't get a hi?" Vanessa faked being hurt. Ethan turned his head towards her and giggled. Vanessa was the person her was closest with outside of the house. He was very comfortable with her and like to tease her.

"No I don't want to say hi to you." He joked. Vanessa faked hurt and covered her face with her hands to pretend like she was crying. The smile faded from Ethan's face and he reached out towards her.

"I'm sorry grandma Van. I didn't mean it." Ethan sounded so sincere and Vanessa couldn't help but smirk and take him in her arms.

"It's okay." She giggled and attacked his face with kisses. After she was done he reached out towards Samara again. When Samara went to grab him he whined,

"What?" She asked.

"I want momma." He said simply. Emily smirked and reached over Samara to grab her son. His light blue eyes brightened when he laid his head on Emily's shoulder.

"Momma, can we go to the park later?" He asked before yawning.

"Yes we can sweetie, but right now why don't you go to sleep? You're going to be very tired later." Ethan nodded his head. He was still very tired.  
>_<p>

So I know you all hate me because I promised to have this story updated a lot this summer. Well my family has been going through some very hard times and I don't have internet connection. My story Lovely Surprises was done at my aunt's house on my cousin's computer so that's the only reason I could update that story. I hope you all don't leave my story. When my internet connection is restored I'll update all the time. As for right now I'm really stuck. Sorry

P.s. I don't want Paige and Emily to be together on PLL. I'd rather have her and Maya if it can't be Samara…


End file.
